Ma barque de solitude
by Marie77220
Summary: Jun Wine est à Serpentard. Hait des autres élèves, elle se retrouve seul. Mais un beau soir de noël sa vie va changer. Après avoir sympathisé avec un Gryffondor, les ennuis commencent. Mais maintenant elle a un ami qui fera tout pour l'aider.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Joyeux noël a tous.

La voix du directeur resonna dans la Grande Salle, là où avait lieu le bal de Noël. Les élèves crièrent de joie puis la musique commença. Jun entendait tout cela de dehors. Assise près du lac, ses cheveux chatains dans le vent, elle réfléchissait. Elle n'avait même pas dénier à s'habiller pour l'occasion. Elle portait un jean et un chemisier. Sa cape noir était abandonner un peu plus loin dans la neige. Ses yeux verts fixaient le lac en brillant d'une étrange lueur. Elle se leva, enleva ses chaussures et prit une grande inspiration. Ses pieds nu quittèrent le froid de la neige pour rencontrer celle de l'eau. Jun avança, avança jusqu'au moment où l'eau glacer lui arrivait aux genoux. Jun se retourna et observa le chateau. A l'intérieur les élèves faisaient la fête. Ils dansaient, chantaient, s'amusaient tout simplement.

_Ils ne me regretteront pas murmura l'adolescente.

Jun tourna le dos à son école et continua à avancer. Elle commença à nager lorsque ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le fond. Elle avait froid mais elle continua à nager. Toujours plus lentement, toujours plus loin. Elle frissonait, avait du mal à faire des mouvement. Elle s'arréta finalement et fit un tour sur elle-même. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa ses cheveux flotter autour de son visage. L'eau lui arrivait desormais au menton.

_REVIENS hurla une voix.

Jun rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Quelqu'un lui hurlait de revenir vers la terre ferme. C'était un élève. Mais qui ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui repondre mais l'eau l'en empêcha. Elle toussa, recrachant le liquide. Elle secoua la tête et ses paupières recouvrirent ses yeux. Elle sentie quelque chose s'enlacer autour de sa jambe. La chose la tira vers le fond et elle la laissa faire. Rapidement, elle se retrouva sous l'eau. Elle n'entendit pas le cri de l'élève. Le froid et le manque d'osygène lui fit perdre connaisance.

_Tu vas bien ?

Cette voix. C'était celle qui lui avait hurler de revenir. Jun toussa et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un garçon la regardait avec ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle tenta de se redresser mais ses forces l'avaient quitter.

_Ne bouge pas.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux chatains mouillés avant de lui sourir. Il avait retirer sa chemise et la faisait secher.

_Pour...pourquoi murmura Jun.

L'adolescent la regarda un moment mais ne lui repondit rien. Il remit son vêtement, souleva Jun dans ses bras et partie vers le chateau. Jun entendit de nouveau les bruits de la fête. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'adolescent la conduire quelque part. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un murmure et le bruit que faisait un tableau lorsqu'il s'écartait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle tenta de descendre des bras du jeune homme mais il l'en empêcha. Il la posa sur un fauteuil et alluma un feu avec sa baguette. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la forca à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as fait ca !

Il en profita pour poser la cape de la jeune filles qu'il avait ramasser avant de plonger sur ses épaules. Elle s'enroula avec et soupira.

_Tu ne dois pas me reconnaitre sinon tu m'aurais laisser couler au fond du lac.

_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Même si je t'avais reconnu je t'aurais sortie de l'eau. Ton identé n'aurait rien changer.

Jun eternua puis elle se redressa pour avoir le dos droit.

_Tu en es sur ? Tout le monde me déteste, même ma propre maison.

_Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi as-tu fait ca ?

_Pour me liberer.

_Mais de quoi ?

_De tout. De mes camarades, de ma famille, de mes obligations.

Elle se tut et se leva. Elle remit une de ses mèches derrières ses oreilles et sourit au jeune homme :

_Je vais y aller.

_Dit-moi ton nom avant.

_Jun Wine...et toi, tu es...

_Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

_Excusez-moi, je suis en retard dit Jun en entrant dans la classe.

Alors que les élèves riaient, le professeur Nale posa son regard d'azur sur elle puis soupira :

_Comme d'habitude Miss Wine.

De nouveaux les élèves se moquèrent de la retardataire. Taus sauf un. Remus Lupin avait de la peine pour elle.

_Je suis vraiment desoler.

_Ce n'est pas grave, à force je m'y suis habituer. Aujourd'hui nous devons former des groupes de deux.

_Très bien monsieur.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et désigna son partenaire :

_Vous allez vous mettre avec Mr Potter puisque celui-ci est tout seul.

Jun retint un soupir et alla s'installer à côtè du Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, elle reussi à eviter tout les croches pieds. Le jeune Potter ne lui accorda aucun regard.

_Vous pouvez commencer.

Les élèves se mirent à la tache. Au bout d'une heure, la chaleur des feux et la concentration commençait à devenir insupportable. Jun essuya une goutte de sueur sur son frond avec le dos de sa main et mit dans le chaudron le poison d'araigner. James voulut y mettre des grains de licornes mais Jun l'arréta en lui prenant le poignée.

_Si tu veux faire exploser la classe, c'est le bon ingredient.

_Euh...desoler.

Il reposa les grains puis relut les consignes inscritent aux tableaux.

_Si tu veux, je peux la faire toute seule.

_Ok.

Pas de remerciment. Remus, juste derrière eux, tapota sur l'épaule de Jun. Elle se retourna et il lui sourit :

_Bonjour Jun.

Celle-ci parut surprise et son sourir était timide.

_Bon...bonjour.

Elle se retourna et continua sa potion. James se tourna vers Remus, les bras derrières la tête.

_Tu lui as dit "bonjour" Lunard ?

_Oui James. Et tu devrais la remercier. Je te rappelle qu'elle fait la potion toute seule et accepte que tu ne fasses rien.

_Mais Lunard, c'est Jun Wine.

_Et alors ?

_C'est une Serpentarde en plus.

Jun ferma un moment les yeux puis prit une grande inspiration :

_Je ne crois pas avoir reclamer de remerciement.

Elle regarda par dessus son epaule le gryffondor et lui sourit :

_Ne t'embête pas avec ca. Je comprend parfaitement son comportement.

Jun remarqua le regard des autres Serpentards sur elle. Ils étaient froid. Un frisson parcourut son echine et elle ajouta :

_Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mêles de chose qui ne te regarde pas. Alors maintenant s'il-te-plait oublie-moi. Ce sera mieux pour toi et encore plus pour moi.

Elle reprit sa potion. James haussa les épaules et soupira :

_Tu vois. Sa ne sert à rien.

Jun sortie de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Il était tard et elle devait aller se coucher. Arriver aux cachots, elle entendit des respirations. Elle fronça les sourcils et mit une main dans sa poche pour chercher sa baguette. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle l'avait ranger aux fond de sa valise pour empêcher les autres filles de la prendre. Elle déglutit et continua son chemin. Elle se sentait suivit et quand elle se retournait, les ombres bougeaient.

_Calme-toi Jun, c'est ton imagination se murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna à gauche et accéléra le pas. Puis elle commença à courire. Elle avait peur mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle arriva devant un mur, elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune des serpentards. A peine fit-elle un pas qu'un groupe de jeuns filles se jetèrent sur elle.

_Mais lachez-moi ! cria Jun.

Elle se débattit avec violence mais soudain on la frappa. Tout devint noir et elle cessa de bouger.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Jun repoussa les lourdes couvertures et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol. Elle ramassa ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce et s'habilla à la hâte. Elle regarda froidement le garçon toujours endormie dans le lit et sortie en courant. Elle descendit les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons pour prendre celui qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Elle prit des vêtements propres et fila sous la douche. Pour cacher les marques sur sa poitrine et les brulures dans son dos, elle mit un chemisier vert et mit un jean pour couvrir ses bleus aux jambes. Elle ne pu pas cacher la coupure sur sa lèvre inférieur ni les suçons dans son cou. Elle se coiffa rapidement et laissa ses cheveux cascader dans son dos. Elle descendit dans la salle commune en se faisant bousculer et alla manger.

Elle s'assit au bout de la table des Serpantards, le plus loin possible des autres et surtout de Lui. Lui qui s'était amuser avec son corps toute la nuit. Lui qui l'avait battu et humilier une fois encore. Lui avec ses long cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris. Lui avec son arrogance et sa supériorité. Lui avec son sang pure et sa richesse. Jun le haïssait encore plus que les autres élèves de Serpentard. Mais bientôt se sera fini. Il arrêtera lorsqu'elle aurait fait ce qu'elle doit faire. Après avoir manger, elle quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Elle sentait bruler Son regard sur sa nuque.

_Un jour il me le payera, pensa-t-elle, oui. Lucius Malefoy regrettera tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir dans le parc elle croisa James Potter en compagnie de Sirius Black, un membre de la famille black aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et aux yeux sombres. Ils passèrent à côtés d'elle sans lui adresser un seul regard. Quelque seconde plus tard, un garçon petit avec quelque rondeurs, blonds aux yeux marron passa à son tour près d'elle en courant. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Elle sortie dehors et laissa un instant le vent caresser son visage. Elle leva son visage vers les cieux et soupira.

_Bonjour Jun.

Elle baissa la tête et vit Remus Lupin. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois le regard de Lucius sur elle. D'un coup d'œil discret derrière elle, Jun sut qu'il venait de s'arréter et attendait patiemment sa réaction. La jeune Wine prit son courage à deux mains et avança. Elle dépassa le Gryffondor en l'ignorant. Remus l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

_Qu'es-ce que tu as Jun ? Hier encore tu me disais bonjour.

_Je n'ai pas envie de te parler siffla-t-elle alors lâche-moi.

_Jun, mais qu'es-ce qui t'arrive. Et puis c'est quoi cette blessure à la lèvre ?

_LÂCHE MOI STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR. TU NE COMPREND PAS QUAND ON TE DIS DE DÉGAGER.

Le Gryffondor sursauta et la lâcha. Elle commença à partir le cœur serrer quand elle l'entendit murmurer :

_Je ne suis pas stupide moi.

Elle se retourna et le claqua de toute ses forces. Voila que toute la colère qu'elle avait retenue toute ses années ressortait sur son pauvre sauveur.

_Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis stupide moi ?

_Je n'ai pas dit sa Jun, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre répliqua-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

_Je sais que tu m'as sauver de l'eau mais maintenant oublie-moi d'accord. Ne vient plus me parler.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Elle avait agi comme Lucius voulait qu'elle agisse. Et pour cela, elle haïssait encore plus. Remus avait été le seul à lui tendre la main et voila que se sale Serpentard la forçait désormais à l'envoyer balader.

_Salut les amis.

Remus s'assit à côte de James, Sirius et Peter. Ils lui sourirent tous et le jeune Potter recommença à embêter Sirius. Remus sourit puis se servit.

_Pourquoi as-tu prit autant de temps ? demanda Peter.

_J'ai parler avec Jun.

_Jun Wine ?

_Oui.

_Et qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit.

_Pas grand chose, elle m'a baffer.

_QUOI s'écria James et Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

Remus leur sourit gentiment et commença à manger. Il ignora les questions de ses amis et lorsqu'il eut fini, il remarqua enfin que James et Sirius n'étaient plus là. Au regard que lui jeta Peter, il comprit immédiatement. Il se leva d'un bond et partie en courant vers le parc. Il devait les empêcher de faire du mal à Jun. Même si elle avait été désagréable avec elle, il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle se forçait. Son instinct lui dictait de ne pas abandonner, d'attendre un peu et bientôt elle viendra se confier à lui. Il sortie dans le parc et vit ses amis parler avec Jun qui semblait penser à autre chose ce qui énervaient beaucoup les autres gryffondors. James attrapa Jun par les épaules et la secoua.

_James appela Remus, arrête.

Le jeune Potter regarda arriver son ami. Il grimaça alors que Remus s'arrêtait et le forçait à lâcher la Serpentarde.

_Elle n'a pas le droit de réagir comme ça.

_Mais de quoi tu te mêles s'écria Jun, tu ne vois pas que ça ne te concerne pas. Laissez-moi tranquille. Vous ne comprenez pas que je veux voir personne ?

Elle bouscula Remus et partie en courant.

Jun entra dans sa salle commune et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Après sa journée de cour et sa soirée à la bibliothèque, elle était épuiser. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur du feu allumé dans la cheminée en pierre. Elle lissa sa jupe et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement et soupira d'aise. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle sentie qu'on prenait une de ses mèches et le souffle chaud d'un jeune homme dans son cou. Horrifié, elle rouvrit les yeux. Lucius Malefoy était là. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura :

_Je suis content de ta réaction envers cet idiot de Gryffondor.

_Laisse-moi s'il-te-plait souffla Jun.

_Mais...pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser après que tu m'aies obéis ?

_Tu as promis.

Jun sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

_Lève-toi et monte avec moi.

Tremblante, Jun obéit.

Quelque heure plus tard, Jun quitta Lucius endormit dans son lit. Elle ne retourna pas dans son dortoir. Elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers et sortie de la salle commune. Elle s'enfuyait. Elle s'enfuyait le plus loin possible de ses menteurs de Serpentards. Elle quitta les cachots et monta deux étages et s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle ne tenta pas de se demander pourquoi elle était là elle le savait. Elle hésita à frapper. Les larmes se mirent lentement à couler le long de ses joues et elle s'agenouilla par terre. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura.

_Dépêchons-nous murmura Remus, avant que le concierge n'arrive.

_Tu as raison sourit Sirius.

Ils prirent le chemin menant à leur salle commune en compagnie de James. Peter avait souhaiter rester dans le dortoir et les attendre. Mais à peine les trois adolescents furent sortie de la salle, que Pettigrow s'était endormie. Ils firent plusieur détours pour éviter le directeur et arrivèrent finalement devant la Grosse Dame. Quelqu'un pleurait, agenouillé juste en face d'eux. Ils restèrent un instant à écouter ses sanglots puis Sirius souffla :

_Ça ne vas pas ?

Jun se releva en tremblant et se retourna.

_Wine s'écria James.

La Serpentarde ne tenta pas d'essuyer les larmes sur se joues face aux Gryffondors. Elle courut vers eux et se colla contre Remus en pleurant :

_Remus...


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Une semaine était passer depuis sa conversation avec les Maraudeurs. Ils s'étaient montrer incroyablement compréhensible. Pendant la journée, ils s'ignoraient et la nuit, lorsque Jun quittait Lucius, elle les rejoignait et ensemble, ils s'amusaient jusqu'au petit jour. Ils ne pouvaient plus suivre les cours tellement ils étaient fatigués mais ils continuaient quand même à agir comme ça.

Vendredi matin, en cours de métamorphose le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard entra dans la classe de septième année. Tout les élèves se levèrent.

_Asseyez-vous. Miss Wine prenez vos affaire s'il-vous-plait et suivez-moi.

La Serpentarde haussa un sourcil puis obéit. Elle croisa les regards de ses nouveaux amis et les vit sourire joyeusement.

_Qu'ont-ils fait encore pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortie de la classe et referma derrière elle. Le directeur lui sourit gentiment et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau. Une fois arriver, le professeur l'invita à s'assoir avant de s'installer derrière son bureau.

_Et bien Miss Wine, des élèves m'ont informer que vous souhaitiez changer de maison. Es-ce vrai ?

Jun comprit immédiatement et soupira :

_Ce sont les Maraudeurs n'est-ce pas ?

_Exactement. Alors Miss, ont-ils raison ?

_...Oui monsieur. Je ne supporte plus les Serpentards, peux importe ce que me diront ou feront mes parents. Je ne veux plus de leur choix de maison. Je veux aller dans la maison où le choipeau veut m'envoyer.

_Vous lui avez demander de vous envoyez à Serpentard si je comprend bien.

_Oui monsieur. Mes parents le souhaitaient.

_Et bien alors je crois que cela est possible. Nous allons vous faire passer une nouvelle fois le "test" d'entrer.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le choipeau se souleva et se posa sur la tête de la jeune Wine.

_Te revoilà Jun Wine dit-il d'un ton rieur. Cette fois vas-tu me laisser choisir la maison qui te correspond le mieux ?

_J'accepterai votre décision.

_Parfait alors je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je te souhaite du plaisir dans la maison Gryffondor.

Une semaine avant

_Qu'as-tu Jun ? murmura Remus en la serrant contre lui.

Les trois maraudeurs l'avaient fait entrer dans leur salle commune et étaient a présent assis dans se fauteuils, Jun sur les genoux de Remus qui l'encerclait de ses bras. La Serpentarde pleurait toujours. Elle se leva et entreprit d'enlever sa chemise et leur montra ses blessures. Les Gryffondors retinrent des exclamations de surprise. Jun baissa la tête honteusement et expliqua :

_Les Serpentards ont vu que je te parlais Remus, alors le soir quand je suis entrer dans ma salle commune, les filles de mon dortoir m'attendait. Elles m'ont frapper jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Quand je me suis réveiller, mon tortionnaire était là. Il m'a infliger toutes ses blessures avant de s'amusait avec mon corps. Depuis ma première année, je suis son jouet. Il m'a promit de me laisser si je rejetais ton amitié Remus. Je l'ai fait mais...il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Il y a peine quelque minute encore, il...

Jun se tut et frissonna. Elle fléchit les genoux et s'appuya sur ses talons.

_Je n'ai jamais voulut aller à Serpentard. Mes parents sont même aller jusqu'à me menacer pour me forcer à aller dans cette maison. Au final pour être certains que j'irai là-bas, ils ont imaginer une horrible stratégie. Ils ont cacher ma jeune sœur et m'ont mit en garde. Si je n'allais pas à Serpentard, jamais plus, non jamais plus je ne la reverrai. Je savais qu'ils étaient capable de le faire alors j'ai fait selon leur volonté. J'ai toujours cacher le peu de courage que j'avais. j'aurais pu m'imposer depuis le début et protéger du mieux que je pouvais ma sœur des idées de mes parents. Mais non. Elle pense comme eux maintenant et je ne peux plus rien y faire.

Quand je suis arriver ici, mes camarades m'ont tout de suite rejeter. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal, ma propre famille m'ignorait ou, quand elle se rappelait ma présence, c'était pour pouvoir m'utiliser pour faire quelque chose qui les dégoutaient. Depuis 7 ou 8 ans, je suis seule.

Elle éclata en se leva et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura :

_Tu ne sera plus seul Jun. Plus jamais, je te le promet.

Jun entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas joyeux. Elle vit les regards des gryffondors se tourner vers elle et remarqua Remus qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Elle regarda vers la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard de Lucius. Elle sourit. Plus jamais elle ne retournera à cette table. Elle courut rejoindre les Maraudeurs et s'assit à leur côté. Ils l'applaudirent.

_Félicitation Jun sourit Remus

_Oui, bienvenu parmi les Gryffondors ajouta James

_Tu vas voir, on s'amuse bien dans cette maison termina Sirius.

_Merci les amis sourit Jun.

Les autres élèves de la maison Gryffondor étaient tous au courant de son histoire et l'avait accepter à l'instant même où elle s'était assise à leur table. Quand le groupe termina leur repas, ils sortirent et sortirent dans le parc. La nuit était déjà tomber et un vent frais s'était lever. Bientôt la première étoile s'allumerait.

_Wine.

La voix froide de Lucius fit frissonner Jun. Elle se retourna et fit face au Serpentard.

_Viens.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui murmura :

_Nous savons que tu es courageuse, fait-lui face. Fait le pour nous.

Jun acquiesça et courut derrière Lucius. Il l'emmena dans un couloir vide et sombre.

_Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger à ta table ?

Jun prit une grande inspiration et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle n'allait plus se laisser faire.

_Je suis aller manger à ma table.

_Ne me prend pour un imbécile hurla Lucius.

Jun sortie une cravate rouge et noir de sa poche et la brandit devant les yeux gris de l'adolescent.

_Je suis à Gryffondor Malefoy. J'ai manger à la table Gryffondor, conclusion : j'ai manger à ma table.

_Comment as-tu oser sale peste ?

Il leva la main et voulut la claquer mais une main lui attrapa le poignet.

_Ne la touche pas menaça James.

_James !

_Je n'avais pas confiance alors je t'ai suivie. Je vois que j'ai bien fait.

Il repoussa violemment Lucius, attrapa Jun par la main et s'éloigna avec elle en disant au serpentard :

_Si tu t'approches d'elle sale serpent, je te tue.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Samedi 14 février

_Bon et bien, à bientôt les amis. Je vous écrirais sourit Jun aux Maraudeurs.

Elle prit sa valise et monta dans le train en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie, Lily Evans. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de son compartiment et fit signe aux quatre garçons qui lui souriaient joyeusement. Lily referma la fenêtre alors que Jun s'installait confortablement. Elle souriait malgré la boule qu'elle avait à l'estomac. Elle savait que ses parents allaient lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs.

_Tu vas faire quoi pendant tes vacances demanda Jun à Lily.

_Je vais aller voir mes grands parent à la campagne et toi ?

Jun se demanda si elle pouvait lui dire la vérité mais décida de mentir.

_Je vais rejoindre mes cousins.

_Tu m'écriras j'espère !

_Évidemment.

_Donne-moi ton adresse pour que je puisse t'écrire moi aussi.

Jun l'écrit sur un morceau de parchemin puis sourit. Elles parlèrent tout le reste du long voyage.

Les deux adolescentes se séparèrent après avoir franchit la barrière pour se diriger vers leurs parents. Jun monta dans la voiture noir de son père et se retrouva à côté de sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir, repoussa en arrière ses cheveux blond et ne lui adressa pas un seul mot pendant tout le trajet. Cela tombait bien, Jun n'avait pas envie de parler. La voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison aux murs beige. Jun prit une grande inspiration, descendit et prit sa valise. Elle entra dans la maison et lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Jun sut qu'elle venait d'entrer dans sa prison. Son père, un homme grand aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux chocolats, l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui fit lâcher sa valise et la jeta violemment contre un mur. Jun glissa et tomba par terre.

_Le fils des Malefoy nous a prévenu dit froidement son père, comment as-tu oser aller à Gryffondor ?

_...Je suis à ma place là-bas souffla l'ancienne Serpentarde.

_TU DOIS NOUS OBÉIR !

John Wine souleva sa fille et frappa avec toute ses forces. A la fin, Jun était allonger par terre, ses habits salie par le sang. Une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux chocolat apparut, ne jeta aucun regard à Jun et appela John.

_Viens manger mon chéri.

_J'arrive Vanessa. Monte dans ta chambre Jun, tu ne mangeras pas aujourd'hui.

L'adolescente obéit. Une fois enfermer dans sa chambre qui ne comportait qu'un lit, une armoire et un bureau, elle s'assit par terre. Elle prit un rouleau de parchemin et écrivit. Une goutte de sang tomba sur la feuille.

iRemus,

Je profite que mes parents et ma sœur mangent pour t'écrire. Dessoler pour le sang, je préféré t'écrire avant d'aller me soigner. Comme je m'en doutais, mes parents sont furieux. Ma mère m'ignore totalement et mon père...enfin. Je vais attendre mon anniversaire et ensuite je vais quitter cette maison. Je ne sais pas où j'irais mais je préfère vivre dans la rue que dans cette maison de fous./i

Elle entendit des pas monter les escaliers.

iJe dois te laisser, quelqu'un arrive. Passe de bonne vacances.

Jun/i

Elle ouvrit son armoire et laissa sortie son hibou. Elle caressa rapidement ses plumes noirs et lui remit le parchemin en lui murmurant :

_C'est pour Remus Lupin, à Poudlard. Profite de ta liberté et nourris toi comme tu le souhaites.

Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou s'envola. Alors qu'elle refermait la fenêtre, la porte s'ouvrit. Sa sœur entra. Elle ne dit rien et s'assit sur le lit de Jun. celle-ci alla fermer la porte et s'appuya dessus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle

_...Pourquoi as-tu fait çà ?

_Pourquoi te répondrais-je Melie ?

_TU ES QU'UNE IDIOTE hurla Melie.

Jun sourit et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

_Non. J'étais idiote d'avoir obéit à la volonté de mes parents. Ils me dictaient tout ce que je devais faire. je me suis simplement libérer de mes chaines. Et bientôt, je volerai de mes propres ailes.

_Que...que veux-tu dire ?

_Lorsque j'aurais véritablement 17 ans, je quitterai cette maison et j'irai vivre ailleurs. Peut-être que je serais à la rue, que je vivrai dans les égouts comme font tout ceux qui n'ont pas de maison mais je serais enfin libre.

Jun ferma les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit.

_Toi, tu seras toujours prisonnière. Tu ne feras jamais ce que tu voudrais faire. Tu seras ta propre geôlière. Je te plains.

_Tait-toi s'écria Melie, toi tu te fais battre tout le temps et tu es seule.

_Non. J'étais seule lorsque j'étais à Serpentard. Aujourd'hui...j'ai des amis. C'est vrai, je suis battue par mon père, par mes anciens camarade mais je ne suis plus seule.

Melie se leva, énervée et sortie de la chambre de sa sœur en claquant la porte. Jun alla s'allonger sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Cinq jours plus tard, le jour de l'anniversaire de Jun, on frappa à la porte de la maison des Wine.

_Jun hurla son père, va ouvrir.

_J'y vais.

L'adolescent descendit en courant l'escalier et dérapa devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Remus se trouvait devant elle, tout sourire avec derrière lui une femme aux cheveux courts couleur châtains et aux yeux bleus.

_Joyeux anniversaire Jun dit Remus.

_Qui c'est demanda Melie en sautant les dernières marches de l'escalier.

Elle regarda Remus qui tendait un cadeau à Jun. Elle eut un sourire méchant et courut vers le salon en criant :

_PAPA, PAPA, il y a un ami à Jun a la porte.

Quelque seconde plus tard, John apparut. Il attrapa Jun par l'épaule et l'écarta de Remus en faisant tomber le paquet par terre.

_Que voulez-vous demanda-t-il froidement.

_Bonjour sourit la femme derrière Remus, je suis Hellia Lupin. nous sommes venu souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à votre fille et lui proposer de venir habiter chez nous pour le reste des vacances.

Jun resta un moment stupéfaite puis s'échappa de l'emprise de son père.

_Vous plaisantez ?

_Non.

Remus lui prit une main et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant :

_J'espère que tu n'as pas défait ta valise Jun.

_Euh...non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Il recula d'un pas et dit joyeusement :

_Et bien tant mieux. Maintenant que tu as 17 ans, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux non ?

_Oui.

_C'est hors de question s'écria le père de Jun, elle restera ici.

Hellia sortie sa baguette et fit un mouvement sec du poignet. John fut envoyer contre un mur. Nouveau mouvement. La valise de Jun descendit en volant l'escalier et se posa devant Remus qui la souleva.

_Allons-y Jun.

_Non, attendez...

Hellia lui prit la main et l'entraina derrière elle. John Wine se releva à ce moment là et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il regarda sa fille se faire entrainer vers une voiture et ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle monta dedans.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Une fois dans la voiture, Remus soupira de soulagement.

_Tout c'est bien passer. Hein Jun ?

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils tout en regardant la femme assise devant.

_Ta mère est morte Remus dit-elle tout d'un coup. Alors qui est cette personne ?

Le Gryffondore sembla surpris puis éclata de rire :

_C'est pour cela que tu hessitais.

La femme se retourna, se donna un petit coup de baguette sur la tête et devint James Potter qui lui souriait.

_On avait parler de cette idée à Dumbledore et il avait toujours refuser expliqua Remus, l'arrivée de ta lettre l'a convacu que ce que nous voulions faire était la meilleur chose. Alors James s'est transformer en une femme qui allait se faire passer pour ma mère et nous sommes venu te chercher pour te ramener à Poudlard.

_C'est vrai ? Je retourna là-bas ?

_Oui ria James.

_Te voila de retour à Poudlard dit Remus en l'aidant à descendre de la calèche que leur avait envoyer Dumbledore.

_Oui.

James descendit à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le chateau. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall. Dumbledore était là, les yeux petillants comme à son habitude.

_Ravie de vous revoir Miss sourit-il.

_Merci monsieur.

_Vos affaires sont déjà dans votre dortoir. Alors si vous le voulez bien, suivez-moi. Vous aussi jeune gens.

Les trois adolescent se regardèrent et suivirent le directeur qui les mena dans son bureau. Une fois installer, le professeur posa sa tête sur ses mains et regarda Jun. Celle-ci aut l'impression qu'il la passait sous un rayon X.

_Miss, vos parents vous ont-ils souvent frapper ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Jun baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_Oui murmura-t-elle.

_...Je vois. voulez-vous portez plainte ? Vous pouvez le faire vous savez Miss.

_Non s'écria Jun, enfin...ce sont quand même mes parents. Ils m'ont élevés et nourris. Je...

Dumbledore l'arréta en levant une main. Il soupira :

_Mr Lupin et Mr Potter, que pensez-vous que devrais faire Miss Wine ?

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent puis jetèrent un regard d'excuse envers leur ami.

_Nous pensons tout les deux dit Remus, qu'ils doivent être puni pour ceux qu'ils ont fait.

_Non riposta Jun. Je ne veux pas.

_Voyons Jun, ils t'ont battu raisonna James.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant.

Jun s'installa contre un mur de l'école, dans le parc et resta là, à reflechir. Elle n'alla pas manger lorsque qu'il fut l'heure, elle ne rentra pas lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir. Elle restait assise par terre, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle vit Sirius s'assoir à côtè d'elle. Il avait les cheveux tremper lui aussi. Il enleva sa cape et la posa sur la tête de Jun pour la proteger de la pluie. Elle ne bougea pas.

_Ils m'ont mis au courant murmura-t-il. Je suis d'accord avec toi, malgré tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ce sont tes parents; Tu peux les hairs autant que tu veux mais jamais leur faire aussi du mal. Nous ne sommes pas comme eux hein Jun ?

Elle acquisa et se rapprocha de Sirius. Elle le protegea aussi de la pluie avec la cape. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

_Mes parents aussi ne sont pas des gens bien. Mais si je leur avait du mal pour me venger, je ne serais pas mieux qu'eux.

_Oui. Je ne peux pas porter plainte. Je vais simplement les hairs et les ignorer souffla-t-elle.

_C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Rentrons maintenant, sinon nous allons tomber malade.

Il enleva la cape de sa tête et se releva. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit en souriant. Elle rendit le vêtement noir à son propriétaire et, main dans la main, ils coururent à l'abri. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Etant donner, que peu d'élève été present, les quatre grandes tables avaient disparut pour ne former plus qu'une, où les élèves et les professeurs se melangeaient. Seul les Serpentards étaient à l'écart. Ils regardèrent passer les deux Gryffondors et grimaçèrent en voyant qu'ils se tenaient la main. Jun et Sirius s'installèrent aux côtès de James et Remus.

_Alors demanda le jeune Potter.

Jun savait très bien de quoi il parlait et secoua la tête :

_Je refuse. Je vais simplement oublier et les ignorer.

Sirius la regarda puis sourit. Le professeur Dumbledore passa derrière eux et s'arréta. Il se pencha et posa une question à Jun en murmurant. Celle-ci fit non de la tête et le directeur eut un sourir amusé.

_Je vois. Bon je vais vous laissez. Si vous changez d'avis Miss, venez me voir dans mon bureau.

Jun lui sourit et commença à manger.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Jun était devenu très proche des Maraudeurs. Le matin, elle emmenait Peter à la bibliothèque et l'aidait à étudier. De temps en temps, Remus les rejoignait et lisait tranquillement à côté d'eux pour ne pas les déranger. L'après-midi, ils allaient au terrain de Quidditch voir Sirius et James s'entrainer avec l'équipe de Gryffondore tout en riant avec les élèves des autres maisons. Jun avait su peu à peu se faire accepter par les Serdaigles et les Poustouffles. Il ne restait plus que les Serpentards qui la méprisait. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait plus. Elle les ignorait et commençait même à répondre à leur insultes. Il faut dire, qu'en peu de temps, Jun Wine avait changer.

Les cours reprenaient. Les professeurs eurent beaucoup de mal à reprendre le travail, les élèves pensaient encore aux vacances. Mais les menaces concernant les examens de fin d'année, les remirent au travail. Jun et Remus s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Ayant travailler pendant les vacances, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à se plonger dans le bain. Peter suivait à peu près grâce à la patience de Jun. James et Sirius en revanche étaient ceux du groupe qui avaient le plus de difficulté. Il faut bien avoué, qu'ils pensaient à autre chose. Voila deux semaines déjà, qu'ils mettaient en place leur idée.

Un soir Jun alla seule à la bibliothèque. Ni Peter, ni Remus n'avait voulu l'y accompagner. Eux, qui d'habitude, étaient limite en train de la pousser à y aller. Elle soupira et s'installa à une table.

Quelque heures plus tard, elle retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. A peine fit-elle un pas à l'intérieur que des cris de joie retentirent. Des pétards explosèrent, des confettis tombèrent sur le sol. Jun sursauta. Les Gryffondors étaient rassembler devant elle.

_Mais...

James se faufila entre les élèves et arriva jusqu'à elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Une fête dit-il tout simplement.

Il l'entraina dans un coin où se trouvait le reste des Maraudeurs. Les autres Gryffondors continuèrent à s'amuser tout en jetant de temps à autres des regards joyeux vers Jun.

_Puis-je savoir pourquoi une fête surement interdite a été préparée ?

Les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent et sourire :

_Qui est-ce qui lui dit demanda James

_Je ne sais pas ria Remus, Sirius peut-être.

Le Maraudeurs sourit et acquiesça.

_Jun Wine, j'ai le privilège, non l'honneur de t'annoncer, que Remus Lupin dit Lunard, James Potter nommé Cornedrue, Peter Pettigrow appeler Queudver ainsi que moi Sirius Black prénommée Patmol t'avons accepter chez les...MARAUDEURS.

Jun hoqueta de surprise.

_Qu...quoi ? C'est, c'est vrai ?

_Oui.

Peter lui sourit et l'entraina près d'un buffet improvisé. Il lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille et lui dit :

_Tu devras simplement apprendre à te transformer en Animagus.

_Oh ca risque d'être facile, je...

Jun s'interrompit en voyant le regard étonner du petit blond.

_Tu...tu sais déjà ?

_Oui murmura-t-elle. Mon père avait besoin de moi pour voler des fichiers, alors je devais me transformer.

_Et en quoi te transformes-tu ?

Jun eut un sourire rayonnant et lui fit un clin d'œil :

_Surprise !

Elle éclata de rire et rejoignit les Maraudeurs.

Assise sur le lit de Sirius, Jun les regardait vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages. James verrouilla la porte et les quatre Maraudeurs s'installèrent sur le lit de James.

_Alors comme ca, tu es déjà une Animagi dit Remus.

_Oui.

_Alors peux-tu te transformer pour nous ? demanda Sirius.

Jun fit oui de la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et laissa la magie qui se trouvait dans son corps en prendre possession. Elle sentie des picotements sur son visage, son cou, ses bras, ses jambes. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et rouvrit les yeux. Sur le lit de Sirius, il y avait maintenant un chemisier et une jupe noire en plus d'un magnifique renard au beau pelage blanc et aux yeux dorés. Les quatre Maraudeurs la regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Remus tendit une main et caressa la tête de Jun.

_Tu es très jolie en Renard Jun.

Le renard sourit et Peter éclata de rire.

*J'aimerais bien voir la tête que j'ai quand je souris se dit Jun*

Elle sauta du lit pour courir dans le dortoir. Ensuite, elle sauta sur les genou de Remus et le chatouilla avec ses moustaches son ouïe développer, Jun entendit les élèves en bas des escaliers comme si ils se trouvaient à côté d'elle. Sa vue étant devenu excellente, elle remarqua que le mur avait une minuscule faille, en dessous de la fenêtre. Une odeur de parfums pour garçons lui monta jusqu'au narines et elle éternua. Elle regrimpa sur le lit de Sirius et se faufila sous les couvertures. Jun reprit son apparence normale. Elle remonta la couverture sur sa poitrine nue et rejeta en arrière ses cheveux. Un peu gênée de se retrouver nue dans le lit de Sirius sous le regard des Maraudeurs, elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_Je suis un renard polaire comme vous l'avez remarquer.

_C'est vraiment incroyable...Maintenant on va devoir te trouve un surnom Jun dit Sirius.

_Oh, ce n'est peut-être pas...nécessaire, tenta Jun qui n'était pas habitué aux surnoms.

Remus sourit et James se leva, faisant semblant d'être outré :

_Ah sacrilège, sacrilège ! s'écria-t-il, faisant rire ces camarades. Un maraudeur doit, non que dis-je, a le devoir d'avoir un surnom.

Jun se laissa tomber en arrière, remonta la couverture sur sa tête.

_Et si nous allions chercher des boissons, le temps de trouver quelque chose, proposa James.

Sirius se leva et couru jusqu'à la sortie. Les autres adolescents rirent et le suivirent. Jun soupira et se redressa, la couverture glissant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Voyant que Remus était toujours là, elle piqua un fard et détourna le regard en prenant de main tremblante la couette pour la serrer contre elle.

_C'est tellement nouveau pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Remus se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle, lui caressant doucement la joue du bout des doigts.

_Je m'en doute mais tu vas t'y habituer rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas.

_J'espère.

_Je t'y aiderai, sourit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius entra, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

_Peter a trouvé.

James referma sur le Gryffondor qui sembla gêné. Tous se tournèrent vers Peter qui, tout en se tordant les mains, murmura :

_Softness.

Jun répéta le surnom que venait de prononcer le jeune Poudlarien et ne sembla pas totalement convaincu.

_Le pelage d'un renard est doux, lui expliqua-t-il.

_Hum...c'est une bonne idée Peter, le félicita Remus.

_Oui. Maintenant Jun tu es Softness, s'écria James en passant son bras autour des épaules de Jun.

Les joues de celle-ci reprirent une teinte rouge et Remus toussota, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_James, je te rappelle qu'elle n'a toujours pas de vêtement et n'a qu'une simple couette pour la couvrir devant, je te le rappelle, quatre garçons.

Jun, une fois habillé et avoir remercier les garçons, les quitta et monta dans son dortoir. Lily l'attendait, assise sur son lit. Jun lui sourit et se changea avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Lily s'approcha d'elle et sourit :

_Alors ?

_Alors quoi murmura Jun en fermant les yeux.

_Heureuse d'avoir été accepter dans le groupe des Maraudeurs ?

_J'ai du mal à y croire.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Un mois plus tard

Un coup de tonnerre réveilla Jun. Elle émergea lentement et vit Lily qui se hâtait de s'habiller. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Habille-toi ordonna la jolie rousse, et prend ta baguette.

Jun obéit en fronçant les sourcils. Après avoir enfiler son uniforme, elle attrapa sa baguette et suivit Lily qui descendait en courant les escaliers. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, les Maraudeurs les attendaient en faisant les cent pas.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Jun.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle et tous murmurèrent :

_Voldemort.

Jun était agenouillé sous la pluie, attendant le signal. A ses cotés, Lily commençait à s'impatienter. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ?

Jun lui lança un regard et Lily frissonna. Ses yeux étaient devenu inexpressif et son visage tellement sérieux.

_J'ai appris répondit calmement Jun.

Quelques heures plus tôt, les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient convaincu Dumbledore de s'occuper des mangemorts qui allaient tenter d'attaquer Poudlard en emmenant Jun avec eux. Dumbledore les avait donc laisser sortir de Poudlard pour se placer par deux tout autour de la propriété.

Une fusée rouge s'élança dans les airs et explosa, faisant trembler les arbres. Jun sortie sa baguette et avança en silence. Lily la suivit en tremblant.

_Reste-là ordonna Jun, et attaque si des mangemorts arrivent à passer.

Et elle disparut dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

_Monsieur, croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils vont réussir, ce ne sont que des adolescents.

Le professeur Nale était debout devant Dumbledore qui réfléchissait face à un miroir.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Pourquoi avoir accepter ? Les mangemorts sont très forts. Surtout avec la magie noire. Vous auriez pu vous en occupez vous-mêmes, non ?

_...Jun connait la magie noire. Elle saura parfaitement se défendre et défendre ses amis.

_Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il décider d'attaquer le château ?

_Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas son genre mais je doute qu'il vienne. Il a du envoyer quelques un de ses mangemorts. Enfin j'espère.

_En ce qui concerne Miss Wine...

_Je sais ce que tu penses Mickaël, que c'est dangereux pour elle. Ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres c'est vrai. Simplement car elle est la fille du seul ami de Voldemort.

_Elle va surement croiser ses parents. Sera-t-elle obliger de les tuer ?

_Elle seule pourra le décider.

_Dîtes-moi, quel est votre but ?

Un éclair illumina le ciel et la forêt. Jun vit trois mangemorts qui avançaient vers Poudlard. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et sa respiration s'accéléra. Les serviteurs de Voldemort passèrent à coté d'elle sans la voir. Ils riaient.

_STUPEFIX hurla-t-elle.

Les mangemorts réagirent immédiatement en se jetant à terre. Les trois lumières rouges frappèrent des arbres qui explosèrent. Jun sortie de l'ombre et se plaça devant les mangemorts qui se relevèrent. La Gryffondore ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortirent. John et Vanessa Wine se tenaient devant elle, des sourires amusés sur leurs visage.

_Bonjour Jun dit la voix froide de son père.

_Père murmura Jun retrouvant toute sa froideur. Mère. Et bien sur...Malefoy.

Lucius sourit et leva sa baguette. Jun fut plus rapide que lui et un sortilège l'envoya plus loin. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses parents et se pencha pour ramasser celle de Lucius. Elle le ligota et brisa ensuite l'instrument magique du jeune Serpentard.

_Que comptes-tu faire Jun demanda Vanessa.

L'adolescente les regarda et sentie son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle prononça sèchement :

_Vous arrêtez et si il le faut...vous tuez.

John et Vanessa se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

_Pourrais-tu au moins le faire ma fille sourit son père.

Jun entendit des cris résonner dans la forêt plus loin. Un éclair traversa à nouveau le ciel. Jun fut désarmer sans qu'elle puisse réagir. Quelque secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva par terre, hurlant de douleur. Jun avait l'impression que son cerveau gonflait et allait bientôt exploser. Son père mit rapidement fin à cette torture et la laissa se relever en tremblant. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Fermant les yeux un moment, elle tenta de garder l'équilibre.

_Sectumsempra prononça plusieurs fois la voix de Vanessa.

Jun s'écroula par terre sous la douleur que lui procurait les énormes coupure qui se créaient sur son corps, déchirant en même temps ses vêtements.

_Si tu veux nous battre murmura John, tu devra utiliser les sorts que nous t'avons appris mais avant tout récupérer ta baguette.

Jun ouvrit les yeux et la vit plus loin. Si elle pouvait tendre le bras, juste un tout petit peu, elle réussirait à l'attraper.

_Serpensortia murmura Jun, espérant sans y croire.

Sa baguette s'illumina et un serpent apparu. Il enroula le bout de sa queue autour de l'objet magique et rampa vers Jun. John s'avança pour l'arrêter mais déjà l'adolescente attrapait sa baguette et la levait vers ses parents. Elle se leva, laissant le sang couler le long de son bras et se raisonna.

*Tu dois y arriver Jun, après ce qu'ils t-ont fait, tu peux réussir*

_Tu veux vraiment combattre à deux contre un demanda la voix de Lucius, toujours attacher.

Jun ne lui lança même pas un regard et se concentra.

_STUPEFIX, STUPEFIX.

Les deux traits de lumières rouges se dirigèrent vers ses parents à une vitesse incroyable mais le sort lorsqu'il les toucha ne leur fit rien.

_Mais...comment est-ce possible ?

John sourit et expliqua :

_Un sort nous protège de vos petits sortilèges minables.

Jun réfléchit à toute vitesse tout en évitant les sorts qui fusaient vers elle. Comment faire ? La réponse la frappa en plein cœur. Elle devait les tuer. Le seul sortilège qu'ils n'imaginaient pas qu'elle puisse leur lancer. Des larmes commencèrent à couler et elle hurla :

_AVADA KEDAVRA.

Surprise, Vanessa ne peut éviter le rayon de lumière vert qui la propulsa plus loin. Elle s'écroula par terre, les yeux grand ouverts. Morte. John courut vers elle et tomba à genoux. Il la secoua en l'appelant. Les larmes menacèrent de couler le long de ses joues. Il se releva d'un bond, fou de colère, fou de douleur.

_ENDOLORIS.

Jun s'écroula par terre en se tenant la tête. Ses cris se mirent à résonner dans toute la forêt. Elle devait réagir, sinon...

_Où est Jun demanda Remus.

James, Sirius, Peter et Lily se tournèrent vers lui et haussèrent les épaules. Ils regardèrent le professeur Dumbledore emmener les mangemorts capturer quelque part dans le château. Ils sortirent ensuite dehors, attendant de voir Jun revenir avec ses prisonniers. Ils entendirent des cris de douleur s'élever mais ne bougèrent pas. Elle devait se débrouiller leur avait dit Dumbledore. Remus serra les poings et s'assit par terre en tentant de se calmer. James et Sirius s'installèrent à coté de lui et suivirent les ronds que faisaient Peter et Lily.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait s'énerva Lily.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Jun s'adossa contre un arbre en reprenant son souffle. Son père la regardait, les yeux brillants de larmes et de colère. Elle devait le tuer, maintenant. Sinon ce serait elle qui tomberait. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura d'une voix rompue :

_Avada...

_Ma fille souffla John

_Kedavra.

_Je te hais.

Il baissa sa baguette et se laissa toucher par le sortilège. Il tomba par terre. Son souffle se stoppa et son cœur arrêta de battre. Jun, les yeux grands ouverts, se laissa glisser par terre et soudain un cri s'échappa de sa gorge et monta dans la forêt. Elle se mit à pleurer.

_La voila s'écria Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

Jun sortit de l'ombre en poussant Lucius devant elle du bout de sa baguette. Deux corps qui volaient la suivaient. Les yeux de la Gryffondores étaient rouges et ils surent qu'elle avait pleurée. Elle passa devant les Maraudeurs et Lily, silencieuse comme le marbre, le regard vide et le visage blanc. Elle entra dans le château et déposa les corps de ses parents morts par terre. Elle poussa Lucius vers le professeur Nale, imperturbable.

_Occupez-vous de lui s'il-vous-plait murmura-t-elle.

_Allez dans votre dortoir, Miss Wine lui sourit-il, je pense que vous avez besoin d'être seule.

Elle lui rendit son sourire avec hésitation.

Une fois entré dans la salle commune des Gryffondores, Jun s'installa devant la cheminé, serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Des voix étouffées se firent entendre et le tableau s'ouvrit. Les Maraudeurs et Lily s'arrêtent de chuchoter en voyant Jun. James attrapa le bras de la rousse et s'éloigna, l'entrainant avec lui, Sirius et Peter le suivirent et tous montèrent dans le dortoir, laissant Remus dans la salle commune. Celui-ci alla s'assoir à côté de Jun et voulu la serrer contre lui mais elle le repoussa.

_Jun...commença Remus.

_Non, ne me fais pas de discours dramatiques ou autre chose, laisse-moi s'il-te-plait

_Ce n'est pas bon, tu sais, de rester seul dans ces moments.

Jun se releva et tourna le dos au jeune homme.

_Je les ai tués, Remus, mes propres parents. Alors laisse-moi. Je veux voir personne.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Elle était seule. Elle devait être seule. Sa compagnie faisait des malheurs. Elle doit s'éloigner de tout le monde. Et retourner dans l'ombre

Melie entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondores et grimaça en voyant le rouge de la salle. Jun l'attendait, adossée contre un mur, les yeux dans le vide. La jeune sœur se plaça devant elle, les mains sur les hanches et demanda sèchement :

_C'est toi qui dois t'occuper de moi ?

Jun posa ses yeux triste sur la plus jeune des Wine et acquiesça. Melie siffla de colère et se détourna.

_Je ne veux pas de toi. Tu as tuée nos parents.

_...Je sais Melie, je sais murmura Jun.

Elle se décolla du mur et attrapa sa sœur par le bras.

_Viens, allons manger, nous parlerons ensuite.

Melie tenta d'échapper à l'emprise de sa sœur mais abandonna lorsqu'elle croisa son regard triste. Elle la suivit donc jusqu'à la Grande Salle. A peine Jun entra que les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Imperturbable, Jun s'installa avec sa sœur à un bout de la table des Gryffondors, le plus loin possible des élèves. Les deux Wine ne mangèrent pas et se contentèrent de se regarder. Melie tendit une main et attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle le porta jusqu'à ses lèvres et dit avant de boire :

_Je t'écoute.

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai tuer nos parents mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils auraient attaquer Poudlard.

_J'admire ton courage, oser me dire ton crime sans hésitation.

_Melie, tu sais très bien que j'en souffre.

_Tu n'en as pas l'air.

_Suis-je obligée de montrer ma souffrance à tout le monde ?

Melie renifla avec dédain.

_Tu as toujours été comme ça. Faible et lâche.

Jun haussa les épaules en fermant les yeux.

Sirius et James sortirent de la salle commune et virent Remus qui les attendait.

_Où est Peter demanda Lunard.

_Encore sous la douche, répondit James.

Les trois Maraudeurs prirent le chemin du parc et s'installèrent près du lac.

_Comment vas Softness ? Elle ne déprime pas trop ? questionna Sirius à Remus.

Celui-ci secoua la tête :

_Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis levé, Lily m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu partir avec une jeune fille.

Le silence prit sa place et le regard des trois adolescents se levèrent vers le ciel. ils s'allongèrent et regardèrent les nuages. Depuis que Jun était revenu, suivit par les corps de ses parents, ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Ils étaient tellement inquiet pour la jeune fille qui s'éloignait peu à peu d'eux, perdu dans sa tourmente.

Melie insista pour partir de la Grande Salle et finalement, Jun l'entraina dans le parc. Elles se baladèrent en silence.

_Quel âge as-tu Melie demanda soudainement Jun.

Le regard de sa sœur se tourna vers elle et de la colère apparut sur son visage.

_Tu ne connais même pas mon âge ricana Melie, es-tu vraiment une sœur ?

_Je ne te vois quasiment jamais riposta Jun, ma mémoire a du mal à se souvenir de ton visage, alors ton âge.

_14 ans.

Jun s'arrêta et la regarda, les yeux ronds.

_C'est vrai ?

Melie hocha de la tête et continua son chemin.

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller à Poudlard alors ?

_Parce que les parents ne le voulaient pas.

Jun la rattrapa en courant et marcha à côté d'elle. En approchant du lac, elle vit les Maraudeurs allonger dans l'herbe. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

James se redressa et regarda les élèves dans le parc. Apercevant Jun marchant près d'une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il donna un coup de coude à Sirius.

_Qui s'est à ton avis ? demanda-t-il

Remus se mit sur ses coudes et regarda à son tour. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille blonde qui suivait Jun.

_C'est sa sœur informa-t-il. Tu devrais t'en souvenir James, s'est la petite qui a avertit le père de Jun lorsque nous sommes allé la chercher.

_Elles ne se ressemblent pas remarqua Sirius.

_Ouai approuva James.

Patmol et Cornedrue voulurent les suivre mais Remus les en empêcha.

_Ce sont leur affaires.

_Puisque je vais devoir m'occuper de toi maintenant, tu vas entrer à Poudlard, informa Jun.

Melie ne dit rien et s'assit contre un arbre. Jun se laissa glisser près d'elle et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent lui caresser gentiment le visage.

_Je ne veux pas de toi murmura Melie.

_...Je suis obliger de prendre soin de toi Melie, tu ne peux rien faire.

_JE NE VEUX PAS QUE LA MEURTRIERE DE MES PARENTS S'OCCUPE DE MOI hurla la jeune fille.

Jun rouvrit les yeux et s'énerva à son tour :

_Tu feras ce que la loi exige.

_Tu les as tuée, je ne veux pas de toi !

_Tu crois quoi Melie ? Que j'en ais prit plaisir ? J'y est été obligée. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils m'auraient tués. Tu crois que je suis heureuse alors que mon père m'a dit dans les yeux qu'il me haïssait ?

_Je te hais aussi.

Jun reprit son calme et sentie une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_Tu iras à Poudlard.

Elle se leva et s'en alla.

_Monsieur, elle ne veut pas de moi.

Jun était assise sur un fauteuil dans le bureau de Dumbledore et se tordait les mains sur ses genoux. Le directeur passa une main dans sa barbe et soupira.

_C'est la loi Miss Wine. Vous n'avez pas le choix et elle non plus.

_Elle me hait. Je ne vais pas la garder près de moi de force tout de même, s'écria Jun en plaquant ses mains sur ses genoux et en se penchant légèrement en avant.

_Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup d'autre solution.

_Et pendant les cours ? Je ne pourrai pas la surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et si elle en profitait pour se sauver ?

_Emmenez-là avec vous.

_Pardon ? Mais monsieur...

_Je vous le répète, interrompit le directeur, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Jun soupira et se releva. Elle salua Dumbledore et quitta le bureau.

Melie lança un dernier regard remplit de colère à Jun et grimpa les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. La Gryffondore lâcha un soupir et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil en se frottant les yeux, épuisée. Sa petite sœur avait fait de sa soirée un cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des reproches, de lui dire qu'elle la détestait, qu'elle ne la supportait plus. Et toute ces paroles la blessait terriblement. Elle attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Lily descendit du dortoir des filles en courant et entra dans la salle commune. Les Mauraudeurs étaient installer dans des fauteuils, attendant avec patience Jun. La jolie rousse leur dit en passant devant eux :

_N'attendez pas plus longtemps, elle n'est plus là.

_Ah bon ? Où est- elle alors demanda Peter en levant la tête de son livre.

Lily haussa les épaules et sortie. Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent avant de décider d'aller manger. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

Melie jeta un regard noir à Jun mais la laissa l'entrainer devant la salle où elles allaient avoir cours. Le professeur Dumbledore avait conseiller à Jun de l'emmener avec elle à ses cours pour pouvoir la surveiller la journée. Melie avait tendance à essayer de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de sa sœur. Jun n'avait qu'une crainte, qu'elle rejoigne à son tour Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, Jun avait potion avec le professeur Nale. Et justement, il arrivait. Surpris de voir Jun déjà arriver, il lui sourit gentiment.

_Et bien, Miss Wine les cours ne commence que dans une demi heure.

_Je sais professeur sourit Jun. J'imagine que le professeur Dumbledore vous a mis au courant pour ma jeune sœur.

Son professeur de potion acquiesça et les fit entrer.

_Vous pouvez vous mettre aux côtés de votre sœur si vous le souhaitez dit-il à Melie.

_Oui, elle va se mettre à côté de moi répondit immédiatement Jun, empêchant ainsi sa sœur de refuser.

Melie lui fit une grimace et s'écarta avant que Jun ne l'attrape par le bras.

_Je ne veux pas être à côté de toi sale meurtrière.

Jun leva les yeux au ciel, habituer au rejet de sa sœur. Elle sortie sa baguette et murmura :

_Mobiliard.

Melie fut soulever dans les airs et poser sur le banc de la table près du mur. Jun la stupefixia pour l'empêcher de quitter sa place et sourit à son professeur.

_Désoler mais j'y suis obliger. Sinon, elle se sauverait en courant.

Nale lui rendit son sourire et s'installa à son bureau. Il prit des copies dans un tiroir et commença à les corriger. Jun s'assit près de sa sœur et la libéra du sortilège pour pouvoir lui parler. Melie, une fois libre, la pinça. Jun accepta cette petite punition sans broncher.

_Je ne veux pas d'histoire dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Melie détourna la tête en signe de dégout. Jun soupira, lui prit son bras et la força à la regarder. Elle prononça entre ses lèvres serrer :

_Je ne plaisante pas Melie. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attires des histoires.

_Je ferais ce que je voudrais répliqua sa sœur.

_Nous allons parler aujourd'hui...

Sirius tapota l'épaule de Jun du bout du doigt. Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

_Quoi souffla-t-elle.

_Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas attendu ?

_Je devais emmener Melie ici.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour commencer à noter ce que disait le professeur Nale qui expliquait comment faire une potion permettant de traverser les murs. Il lui frappa une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois en grimaçant :

_Quoi encore ?

_Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de nous ?

Melie répondit avant Jun :

_Normal, tu as vu ta tête ?

Jun lui pinça le bras et Melie lâcha un cri de douleur. Le silence ce fit dans la classe. Le professeur tourna son regard d'azur vers les deux jeunes filles et dit calmement :

_Que ce passe-t-il ?

_C'est Jun Monsieur, elle m'a frapper, pleura Melie.

Jun la regarda, outrée.

_Quoi, s'écria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vrai Melie, je ne t'ai jamais frapper.

De grosse larme ressemblant à des perles se mirent à couler le long des joues de Melie qui gémit :

_Je veux m'éloigner d'elle Monsieur. Elle me tuera sinon, comme mes parents.

Jun vit rouge, elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa sœur par le bras ainsi que son sac et sortie en disant :

_Désoler professeur mais je pourrais pas assister à votre cours aujourd'hui.

Elle claqua la porte. Melie avait un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Jun l'entraina dans la salle commune de Gryffondors qui était déserte à cette heure. Elle poussa sa sœur dans un fauteuil, lâcha son sac et commença à se calmer en faisant les cents pas.

_Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre Melie. Pourquoi dis-tu à chaque fois des choses pareilles ?

_Tu as tuer nos parents.

_Combien de fois il faudra te le dire ! cria Jun en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

Elle se tut et soupira en faisant tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine.

_Melie dit Jun d'une voix douce, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais.

_Je te déteste ! hurla Melie.

Elle poussa Jun violemment en se mettant debout et alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir des filles. La Gryffondore soupira et prit la place où se trouvait quelque seconde auparavant sa sœur. Elle se mit à pleurer en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

Melie attendit un instant derrière la porte et regarda dans la salle commune. Sa sœur était assise dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitter et pleurait. Si elle était silencieuse, elle ne la verrait surement pas. La jeune fille de 14 ans entra une nouvelle fois dans la salle rouge et referma avec précaution la porte. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle passa derrière le fauteuil où pleurait sa sœur et sortie. Une fois que le tableau se fut refermer derrière elle, Melie se mit à courir.

Elle devait absolument s'éloigner de Jun.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle bouscula plusieurs professeur qui discutaient tranquillement, et sans même s'excuser, continua son chemin. Elle ignora les cris des élèves, évita les pieds qui se tendaient pour la faire tomber et sortie finalement dans le parc.

La sortie. Elle devait trouver la sortie.

Elle remarqua un ami de sa sœur plus loin et s'approcha.

_Excuse-moi.

Peter se retourna et sourit à Melie.

_Oui ?

_Pourrais-tu m'indiquer la porte qui conduit à Pré-Au-Lard. Ma sœur m'y attend.

Le blond se leva après avoir refermer son livre sur les joueurs de Quidditchs et mena la jeune Wine devant une petite grille, derrières les serres de botaniques ( comme je ne sais pas pas où on sort, j'ai inventer la sortie) et la laissa là après lui avoir dit au revoir. Il retourna à l'endroit où il était un peu plus tôt et reprit son livre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, Remus arriva et s'assit à côté de lui.

_Salut Lunard sourit Peter.

_Où étais-tu, je t'ai chercher partout.

_J'ai accompagner la sœur de Jun devant la porte qui mène à Pré-Au-Lard.

Un éclair craintif traversa les yeux de l'adolescent.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Elle m'a dit que Jun lui avait donner rendez-vous là-bas.

_Impossible. Jun est...

Il se tut, comprenant tout d'un coup. Il se leva d'un blond et se mit à courir vers le château, ignorant le cri de Peter lui demandant si il avait mal fait.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Libre.

Elle était enfin libre.

Sa sœur exercerait plus son autorité sur elle. Elle allait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant.

Melie arriva au village de Pré-Au-Lard et entra se réchauffer dans un nouveau bar. Elle se paya une boisson et s'assit à une table, seule. Avant, s'était sa mère qui se mettait en face d'elle. Mais plus jamais elle essuiera le menton de sa fille avec un mouchoir lorsque de la boisson s'échappera de ses lèvres.. Melie soupira et se mit à réfléchir.

_Jun appela Remus en entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondores.

Celle-ci, encadrée de James et Sirius, leva la tête vers lui.

_Elle est partie.

_QUOI !

Jun se leva d'un bond du fauteuil et attrapa Remus par les épaules.

_Où et quand ?

_Il n'y a pas longtemps, elle est sortie par la porte qui mène à Pré-Au-Lard.

_Impossible, elle ne connait aucune sortie.

_Peter l'y a mener. Elle lui a dit que tu l'attendait là-bas.

Jun attrapa sa baguette poser sur l'accoudoir et sortie en courant.

Vengeance.

Ce mot si doux, si sombre résonnait dans la tête de Melie qui en frissonnait de plaisir.

Vengeance.

Oui, elle allait se venger. Venger la mort de ses parents.

Vengeance.

Oui mais de quelle façon ?

Vengeance.

Sa mère lui disait toujours que celui qui s'appliquait à la vengeance gardait fraîches ses blessures. Mais elle s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était de se venger de sa sœur.

Jun arriva au village, complètement essoufflée. Sa baguette en main, elle se mit à entrer dans toute les boutiques cherchant sa jeune sœur. Quand elle entra au nouveau bar pour se reposer, quelqu'un la bouscula. Jun ne dit rien et s'assit au bar.

_Bonjour.

_Que voulez-vous mademoiselle ? Encore un jus de citrouille ? demanda le barman, un homme grand et chauve.

_Excusez-moi ?

Il se retourna et la regarda avant de lui faire un sourire d'excuse.

_Pardonnez-moi je vous ai pris pour une autre personne. Vous avez la même voix.

_Cette personne...avait-elle les cheveux blond ?

_Oui, elle doit avoir 14 ans environ.

Jun se leva d'un bond et sortie d'un pas presser du bar. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche. Par où était-elle partie ? A droite ou a gauche ?

Melie quitta Pré-Au-Lard par la poudre de cheminette et se retrouva chez elle. Elle devait faire vite. Sa sœur devait surement avoir quitter le bar et avait recommencer les recherches. Elle monta dans la chambre de Jun et se mit à fouiller. Elle devait surement avoir une lettre de Lucius Malefoy qui concernait Voldemort. Mais où ? Elle souleva les draps, envoyait par terre les vêtements, fit voler les feuilles se trouvant dans les tiroirs et quand elle regarda au dessus de l'armoire, un sourire illumina son visage.

Une lettre.

Elle redescendit de la chaise et l'ouvrit.

iWine,

sache que nos parents ont décider de te faire rencontrer Voldemort. Nous sentirons ta présence au cimetière lorsque tu auras utilisé ton portoloin et nous te rejoindrons à minuit.

L.M/i

_Alors comme ca, il continuait à essayer de te mettre dans son camp murmura Melie.

Elle sourit et froissa la lettre dans sa main. La laissant tomber au sol, l'adolescente sortie de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle alla dans le salon et avec un portoloin, spécialement préparer pour Jun, elle se retrouva au cimetière. Melie s'assit près de la grille et attendit.

Quand Jun revint au château, elle alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir des filles. Elle attrapa tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main et lança tout par terre. Elle laissa sa colère prendre le contrôle de son corps et une vague de magie déferla dans le dortoir et passa sous la porte avant de frapper la salle commune où les élèves se trouvaient. Les fenêtres explosèrent, les rideaux se déchirèrent, les meubles en bois prirent feu. Jun resta là, sa magie sortant de son corps et dévorant tout sur son passage tel un grand feu. Ses flammes léchaient le visage de Jun comme pour la remerciait de laisser sa colère prendre possession d'elle. Elle entendait à peine les élèves qui hurlaient en voyant les fenêtres briser et les fauteuils en feux.

Soudain on enfonça la porte et Lily entra, sa baguette à la main.

_JUN hurla-t-elle.

Elle tenta de s'approcher de son amie mais lorsqu'elle frôla une flamme de magie, elle fut envoyer contre le mur. Elle hurla. Jun tourna son regard vers elle et tout s'éteignit.

_Lily murmura Jun en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle se précipita vers la rousse et l'aida à se remettre debout.

Quand Jun descendit dans la salle commune et vit les dégâts, elle lâcha un cri de surprise.

_Ce n'est pas possible.

Lily s'appuya sur son épaule et lui montra les Maraudeurs du doigt. Jun aida son ami à les rejoindre. Quand James vit Lily, forcée de s'appuyer sur le bras de l'ancienne Serpentarde, il s'inquiéta.

_Que c'est-il passer ?

Jun installa Lily sur un fauteuil carbonisé et quitta la salle commune sans explication.

Le soir venait d'arriver.

Melie se leva et entra dans le vieux cimetière. Elle marcha entre les tombes et se mit à soupirer. Elle ne trouvait personne. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle entendit un "pop". Elle se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit et vit, plus loin, une ombre. La jeune Wine se dirigea vers cet inconnu et s'arrêta devant lui. C'était un homme grand avec des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille lui donnant un air sauvage et des yeux rouges. Sur son visage blanc, un sourire méchant apparut.

_Tu es la plus jeune fille des Wine n'est-ce pas ?

La voix froide de l'homme fit trembler Melie et elle sut qui c'était. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant elle, entourer d'une longue cape noire.

_Oui monsieur murmura-t-elle.

Voldemort tourna autour d'elle et lui demanda :

_Que fais-tu ici ?

Melie prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

_Je veux vous rejoindre. Ma sœur a tuée mes parents, je veux me venger.

_Je ne connais rien de plus beau que la vengeance, peut-être la haine, sourit Voldemort.

Il lui attrapa le menton et planta ses yeux de braises dans ceux de la petite. Elle gémit de douleur quand elle sentie une main serrer son cœur. Lorsque la pression se retira, elle lâcha un soupire de soulagement.

_Appelle-moi Maître ordonna Voldemort.

Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle prit, hésitante et elle sentit l'horrible sensation du transplanage.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

_LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE hurla Jun à Lily.

La jolie rousse recula d'un pas, effrayée, puis s'enfuit en courant du dortoir des filles pour aller prévenir les garçons.

Depuis cinq jours, Jun était assise sur son lit, ratant les cours, les yeux dans le vide. Lily tentait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait de l'accompagner aux cours mais à chaque fois, Jun gardait le silence et fermait les yeux. Aujourd'hui, Jun lui avait littéralement hurler dessus. Lily n'avait pas chercher à la convaincre plus longtemps.

Jun soupira et frappa violemment le mur derrière elle en hurlant de rage. Comment avait-elle osée ? Comment avait-elle pu LE rejoindre ? Et puis Dumbledore qui... Jun sauta de son lit et se mit à frapper plusieurs fois le mur pour tenter d'étouffer sa colère qui, si s'échappait une nouvelle-fois d'elle, allait faire exploser le château.

* Flash Back *

Jun était assise dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le visage fermé.

_Miss, que s'est-il passer exactement tenta de savoir le directeur.

La Gryffondore garda le silence et ferma les yeux.

_Miss, vous pouvez tout me dire.

Jun respira un bon coup et dit d'une voix neutre :

_Elle est partie.

_Qui Miss ?

_...Elle est aller le rejoindre. C'est de ma faute.

_Mais qui ?

_MA SŒUR hurla soudain Jun. Elle est partie rejoindre Voldemort.

Le visage de Dumbledore se ferma et il soupira.

_Je suis désoler Miss...Ce n'est pas de votre faute mais de la mienne.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Avant, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez ressentie lorsque vous avez su ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Jun réfléchit.

_De la colère. Et au lieu de la retenir en moi, je l'ai laisser prendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Oui, la colère a prit possession de mon corps.

_...Je comprend. Miss, plus jamais vous ne devez laisser la colère prendre le dessus sur votre raison. Sur vous, la colère ne prend pas seulement possession sur votre corps et votre esprit, elle prend aussi possession de votre magie. Et plus elle prendra votre magie, plus elle deviendra destructive.

Jun ne dit rien et se leva.

_Je retourne dans mon dortoir.

Elle s'approcha de la porte mais elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit un aveu de son directeur.

_J'aurais pu arrêter moi-même vos parents mais j'ai décidé de vous testez, je m'en excuse.

Jun écarquilla les yeux de surprise, comprenant qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher de tuer ses parents. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et la claqua le plus fort possible, faisant ainsi trembler les cadres sur le mur du bureau de Dumbledore qui grognèrent d'indignation.

* Fin du Flash Back *

Quand les Maraudeurs l'avait vu entrer dans la salle commune, ils s'étaient précipités vers elle. Jun avait les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère. Remus lui avait ouvert les bras et elle s'y était réfugiée. Elle avait longtemps pleuré puis s'était échapper de son emprise pour monter en courant dans son dortoir. Elle avait sauter sur son lit et depuis, n'en avait plus bouger.

Elle ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne parlait plus. Elle était simplement là sans être là.

Lily avait tout tenter pour la faire aller en cours mais elle refusait de bouger. Et elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

Aujourd'hui, cinq jours plus tard, Jun avait craquée. Lily avait une nouvelle fois tentée de la faire bouger de son lit en lui disant :

_Allez viens Jun, tu ne vas pas laisser ta sœur te déprimer ?

En entendant parler de sa sœur, Jun avait relevée la tête et attendait la suite. Pensant qu'elle était sur la bonne voix, Lily continua à parler.

_Tait-toi murmura Jun d'une voix incroyablement faible.

Mais la rousse continua, continua encore et encore à parler. Soudain Jun explosa et lui hurla :

_TAIT-TOI BON SANG, TAIT-TOI. LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE

Lily s'était alors enfuit en courant.

Maintenant Jun était debout près de son lit. Des gouttes de sang tombaient par terre. Jun ne daigna même pas soigner ses mains et elle s'allongea de nouveau en soupirant.

Quand Lily descendit en courant du dortoir des filles, Elle se réfugia immédiatement dans les bras de Remus et pleura.

_Lily...s'étonna le jeune Lupin.

Elle tremblait et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. James se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lily. La joie rousse le regarda avant de se dégager des bras de Remus pour aller dans ceux de l'autre Maraudeurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passer avec Jun.

_Remus supplia-t-elle, va la voir, elle a besoin de toi.

_Mais...je ne peux pas monter dans le dortoir des filles.

Lily lui prit le poignet et le tira avec elle devant la porte, qu'elle ouvrit, qui menait au dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'elle la referma, elle se tourna vers Remus en lui disant :

_Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devras le dire à personne, même pas aux autres Maraudeurs.

Elle attendit qu'il lui fasse un signe, disant qu'il tiendrait promesse.

_Tu vois cette pierre rouge là ? demanda-t-elle en lui désignant une pierre du mur plus foncer que les autres, tirant vers le bordeau.

_Oui.

_Dit-lui que tu souhaiterais monter pour réconforter une amie et tu pourras aller rejoindre Jun. C'est la troisième porte à gauche.

Elle sortie, le laissant seul devant un grand escalier. Il s'approcha de la pierre et murmura :

_Une amie a besoin de moi. Je souhaiterais aller la rejoindre.

Pendant un moment rien ne se passa puis la pierre prit une couleur dorée et une voix résonna :

_Tu peux y aller.

Remus grimpa les marches et toqua à la troisième porte à gauche. Personne ne lui répondit. Il entra.

Jun était allongée sur son lit, les yeux tourner vers la fenêtre.

_Jun murmura Remus.

Le regard de son amie se tourna vers lui et elle se redressa, surprise.

_Remus ?

Il lui sourit et alla s'assoir à coté d'elle. Il la serra contre lui et enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux pour murmurer :

_Ne te laisse pas abattre Jun. Elle ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils.

Les yeux de Jun s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis elle se colla un peu plus à Remus en fermant les yeux. Elle écoutait. Mais elle savait qu'avec lui, elle ne s'énerverait pas.

_Tu es mon amie Jun, je refuse que tu restes comme ca simplement pour une petite fille capricieuse. Tu vaux mieux que ca. Reprend-toi Jun, reprend-toi.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et il recula légèrement, leur nez se frôlant, pour pouvoir la regarder en face.

_Elle a choisis son camp Jun.

_Dumbledore souffla Jun.

_C'est vrai qu'il a fait le mauvais choix mais tu n'y peux rien. Nous ne pourrons jamais modifier le passé. Nous devons avancer.

Jun lui sourit. Remus lui sourit aussi. Prise d'une impulsion, Jun l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa.

Jun descendit du dortoir suivit de Remus. Ils étaient tout les deux gênés par ce qui c'était passé.

Quand les Maraudeurs les virent, ils se précipitèrent vers Jun, qui leur fit un petit sourire. Lily la prit dans ses bras un long moment et Remus alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés ? Les Maraudeurs se placèrent sur les autres fauteuils et Jun s'assit sur l'accoudoir de celui du jeune Lupin. Celui-ci rougit sous le regard de tous ses amis. James et Sirius se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de haussé les épaules.

_Tu te sens mieux demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

Elle avait encore peur que Jun lui crie dessus mais celle-ci lui répondit d'une voix douce :

_Oui...Je suis désoler Lily, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver sur toi.

La rousse lui sourit gentiment.

_Ne t'inquiète donc pas Jun, je ne t'en veux pas.

Jun se leva et lui ouvrit les bras. Lily s'y réfugia et elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, heureuses.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

iJun repoussa la main devant elle et se releva, tremblante. Sa sœur, un sourire sur les lèvres, s'écarta pour laisser place à une ombre. Jun cessa de respirer en croisant des yeux rouges et su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouvait devant elle. Elle aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Elle avait peur. Elle eut un geste de recul et elle tomba. Elle tomba longtemps sans qu'elle puisse crier. L'air fouettait son visage et elle atterrît sur un lit. Ne comprenant plus rien, Jun se rappela de respirer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, effrayée, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondors. Elle poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête avant de plonger dans Son regard. Toute peur s'envola et elle se sentit bien. Oubliant ce qui c'était passé avant, elle lui sourit tendrement. Il se pencha, lui caressa la joue au passage et elle soupira. Jun sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres. Encore un peu plus, et ses lèvres toucheraient les siennes.

_Remus murmura-t-elle

Il sourit, les yeux rieurs, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes./i

Bip, bip, bip, bip...

Jun se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts. Lily tendit une main et envoya le réveil par terre qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle grogna :

_Mélissa, on est samedi, tu aurais pu éteindre ton réveil.

La jeune rousse mit sur sa tête sa couverture et se rendormit. Jun se mit en bout de son lit et regarda le réveil sur le plancher. 7h00. Elle s'assit les jambes et repensa à son rêve. Posant une main sur ses lèvres, elle sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement en pensant qu'elle avait rêvée d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Remus.

iIl sourit lorsqu'il la vit arriver vers lui. Remus lui tendit une main qu'elle prit et l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa. Il glissa une main sous son débardeur et lui caressa du bout des doigts le dos. Il décolla ses lèvres de sienne et elle enfuit sa tête dans son cou en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

_Jun souffla Remus.

La jeune fille sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou./i

Remus se réveilla d'un coup lorsqu'il entendit un juron prononcé par son très cher ami Sirius Black. Encore à moitié endormi, il le regarda se relever après être tombé par terre. Il alla s'écrouler sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse suivie de près par James qui avait lui aussi été réveillé.

Remus sortie du dortoir des garçons après avoir regardé James et Sirius en soupirant. Encore une fois, ils avaient passer toute la nuit à faire la fête. Le jeune Lupin soupira et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était vide. Quelques livres trainaient par terre. Remus ramassa une écharpe et la posa sur une table avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Quand il y entra, il vit que Jun était là, mangeant tranquillement, les joues légèrement rouges. Il se surprit à vouloir l'embrasser. Il secoua la tête, se rappelant qu'il ne devait, qu'il ne pouvait pas, et s'assit en face d'elle. Jun releva la tête et rougit.

_Remus, s'exclama-t-elle, je...que fais-tu debout si tôt ?

_Je me suis toujours levé tôt, sourit Remus.

Ils tendirent une main pour attraper un toast et leur mains se frôlèrent. Il y eut un moment de silence où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Jun fut la première à détourner le regard. Remus retira sa main et baissa la tête, gêné.

_Tu as bien dormi ?

Remus pensa immédiatement à son rêve. Il détourna les yeux avant de se sentir rougir.

_Ça peut aller.

Il attendit un instant avant de commencer à manger.

Lily, James, Peter et Sirius étaient regroupés dans la salle commune dès le moment où Jun et Remus fut parti. Assis en rond, ils discutaient à voix basses.

_Vous avez vu hier ? murmura Lily, ils n'osaient pas se regarder.

_Ouai, souffla James, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer dans le dortoir ?

_Je ne sais pas, soupira Sirius, mais en tout cas, ça les a gêné.

La rousse passa une main dans ses cheveux puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

_Mais oui...venez suivez-moi.

Elle attrapa par le bras Peter et James avant de les entrainer jusqu'en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Elle s'approcha d'une pierre plus grise que les autres et lui murmura :

_Miritu Ontrus.

Puis elle se tourna vers les trois garçons qui attendaient patiemment:

_Il y a longtemps, des sorcières ont inventées ce sort pour pouvoir surveiller ce qui se passait dans les dortoirs lorsque des garçons avaient le droit de monter.

_Des garçons ont eu le droit un jour de monter ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

Lily ne lui répondit pas et regarda le mur s'illuminer d'une lumière blanche et une image apparut. Jun était assise sur son lit, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, le visage inexpressif. Remus apparut alors et s'assit en silence. Il la serra contre lui et lui parla. Quelque minutes plus tard, se regardant dans les yeux, Jun l'embrassa.

L'image se fit flou puis disparut. Lily avait les yeux grands ouverts puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle lâcha un cri de joie.

James et Sirius sortirent dans le parc en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Jun et Remus s'embrassant. Sirius soupira puis levant les yeux, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James.

_Quand on parle du loup, souffla-t-il en riant, on en voit la queue.

Il montra à son meilleur ami deux personnes assises sous un arbre. Ils s'approchèrent. Remus lisait un livre alors que Jun s'était endormis, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune Gryffondore. Celui-ci releva la tête en entendant les deux Maraudeurs.

_Chut, leur fit-il, elle vient à peine de s'endormir.

_Remus, murmura James, sérieux, nous devons te parler.

Les deux amis s'assirent en face du troisième et se regardèrent, hésitant à aborder le sujet. Remus fronça les sourcils, surpris de voir ces amis si sérieux, eux d'habitude intenables.

_Voila, dit finalement Sirius, euh...es-ce que tu...enfin, ressens-tu quelque chose pour Jun ?

_Pardon ? demanda Remus en se retenant de mordre sa lèvre inférieur de gêne.

_Et bien...nous savons que Jun et toi, expliqua James, vous... vous êtes embrassés hier.

_QUOI !

Jun se réveilla en sursautant et passa une main lourde dans ses cheveux en grognant :

_Mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ? Pour une fois que je ne fais pas de cauchemar.

Remus ne lui lançait même pas un regard et observait ses deux amis. James et Sirius se regardèrent. Remus se leva. Jun lâcha un grognement de frustration

_Remus, demanda Jun, que ce passe-t-il ?

_Ils nous ont espionnés, répondit-il sèchement.

_Co...comment ?

_Ils savent que nous nous sommes, par erreur bien sûr, embrassés.

Il s'en alla d'un pas furieux. Jun tourna ses yeux verts vers ceux noirs de Sirius.

_Dîtes-moi qu'il plaisantait.

Ils secouèrent la tête et Jun rougit.

Quand Jun se retrouva assise, entourée de ces amis, elle ne sut comme réagir face à eux. Gênée, elle ne disait rien, la tête baissée. Lily tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant quelque anecdotes de sa journée mais cela échoua. Remus entra dans la salle commune, s'arrêta un instant et monta dans le dortoir des garçons après avoir lancer un regard noir à ses amis. James et Sirius se mordirent la lèvre inférieur en même temps et se tournèrent vers Jun.

_Tu ne voudrais pas aller lui parler ? demanda James.

Jun haussa un sourcil, oubliant un instant sa gêne.

_C'est de votre faute, siffla-t-elle, vous n'aviez cas pas être aussi curieux.

_Jun, c'est de ma faute, intervint Lily. Je...

_Non Lily, coupa la jeune femme, ils sont allés en parler avec Remus.

_Elle a raison, soupira Peter. C'est de leur faute, Remus n'a jamais aimé parler de sa vie sentimental à cause de...

_Peter ! coupèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

Le Gryffondord rougit, découvrant son erreur. Lily lança un regard suspicieux aux trois Maraudeurs alors que Jun haussait les épaules. James, après un regard noir à Peter, se tourna vers elle et l'implora d'aller parler au Gryffondord. Agacée de le voir insister, Jun abdiqua. Elle grimpa les marches des dortoirs et entra dans celui des Mauraudeurs. Remus était allongé sur son lit, lisant tranquillement. Jun referma silencieusement la porte et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sursauta en voyant le jeune homme, assis, qui l'observait, son livre posé à côté de lui.

_Tu m'as entendu ?

Il ne répondit pas et Jun s'approcha. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_Je suis désolé, Remus.

_De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

_Si je ne t'avais pas...enfin, si je n'avais pas agis de cette façon, tu n'en voudrais pas à Sirius et James. Je...

_Le regrettes-tu ? coupa Remus.

Jun rougit et regarda le plancher, gênée. Voyant qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse, elle secoua négativement la tête. Remus posa une main sur la sienne et la força à le regarder.

_Jun, souffla-t-il. Si je leur en veux ce n'est pas par-ce que j'ai honte de ce qui est arrivée, c'est juste sa ma renforcé dans l'idée que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble.

_Pou..pourquoi ?

_Je ne peux pas, s'écria Remus en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter Jun. Je ne peux pas, tout simplement.

_Ah oui ? cria Jun en se relevant. Et pourquoi donc ? Car je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Car nous sommes trop différent ? Ou tout simplement car j'ai tuée mes parents ?

A se souvenir, les yeux de Jun se remplirent de larmes mais elle les réfréna, voulant être furieuse et non triste. Remus la regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il s'approcha d'un pas mais elle recula, se cognant contre son lit. Elle respirait rapidement et ses yeux se mirent à briller de colère.

_Ce n'est pas toi Jun, murmura Remus.

_Bien sur, ce n'est pas moi mais toi, c'est sa ? siffla la jeune femme de plus en plus furieuse. Non, c'est bon Remus, j'ai compris, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il voulait parler.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste rageur et la claqua après être sortit. Elle descendit les marches, furieuse et triste à la fois. En entrant dans la salle commune, elle vit ses amis attendre. Elle ignora le geste de réconfort de Lily lorsqu'elle vit que Jun pleurait et sortit en courant dans les couloirs.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

_Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas Patmol, s'écria Remus. Je suis un monstre, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

Les Maraudeurs étaient dans le parc, près du lac. Les autres élèves étaient tous dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. James soupira et Peter passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_Tu tiens à elle, oui ou non ? demanda Sirius.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard chocolat vers son ami, un sourcil levé. James pouffa et Peter sourit.

_Sirius qui me parles d'amour, on aura tout vu, siffla Remus.

Le jeune Black se renfrogna et croisa les bras, boudeur. James prit le relai.

_Répond, Rem's, et honnêtement.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers le lac et repensa à sa rencontre avec Jun. Un sourire attendrit apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il se remémora le soir où elle s'était réfugié dans ses bras, en pleurs, après avoir quitter Malefoy. Malefoy. Il serra les poings, perdant son sourire, en se souvenant qu'il avait touché Jun, qu'il l'avait sali, utilisé. Si lui avait été à sa place, jamais il ne l'aurai utilisé de cette façon. Il l'aurait traité avec douceur, tendresse et amour.

_Alors ? insista James.

_Je...je l'aime bien, répondit Remus, encore dans ses pensées.

_Alors parle-lui. Dit lui qui tu es et tu verras ce qu'elle te dira. Je suis sur qu'elle t'acceptera comme tu es.

_...Non...je ne crois pas.

Jun sortit dans le parc, ignorant le bruit des pas Lily qui courait pour la rejoindre, et commença à marcher sans but. Quelques instant plus tard, la rousse marcha près d'elle. Elle passa un bras sous le sien et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien. Jun ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié, perdue dans ses pensées. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du lac, elle s'arrêta. Debout, à quelques mètres des deux Gryffondores, les Maraudeurs. Lily lâcha le bras de Jun et couru jusqu'à eux. Les quatre adolescents se tournèrent en un même mouvement vers la jolie rousse. Jun recula d'un pas, sa colère se réveillant en croisant le regard de Remus. Elle tourna les talons et retourna au château.

_Jun ! appela Lily. Jun, revient.

La Gryffondore l'ignora et accéléra le pas. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle. L'instant d'après, Sirius la dépassa pour se placer devant elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

_Bouge, ordonna-t-elle.

_Jun, commença-t-il.

_Non, tais-toi je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que Remus ne voulait pas me blesser, etc. Tu vas me dire les choses habituelles mais je ne veux pas les entendre.

Elle le contourna et rentra dans le château. Le jeune Patmol soupira et retourna près de ses amis.

i_Pardonne-moi, sanglota Jun. Je ne voulais pas.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux et se balança d'avant en arrière tout en continuant à sangloter. La grille de sa cellule grinça et elle se retrouva dans le noir total. Elle ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer. Elle paniqua alors qu'elle commençait à suffoquer. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Deux bras l'entourèrent. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux alors qu'elle prenait une grande bouffée d'air avant de les refermer tout aussi rapidement, aveuglée par la lumière de la pièce. Elle papillonna des paupières pour s'y habituer et tourna la tête pour voir qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et le repoussa.

_Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Aurais-tu oublié que je te dégoute ?

_Jun, souffla-t-il.

Il tendit les bras et la prit par les épaules. Alors qu'elle se débattait, il l'attira contre son torse. Une fois calée, elle cessa de gesticuler et se serra contre lui, sa colère envolée. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et mit son nez dans son cou, l'embrassant au passage.

_Remus, murmura-t-elle dans un soupire.

_Je suis désolé.

Elle sourit et resserra son étreinte./i

Jun passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva de son lit. Elle marcha, pied nus, jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'approcha du miroir. Elle se pencha, s'examinant avec intention. Elle cherchait ce qui pouvait tant repousser Remus. Ses traits étaient-ils marqués par ces actes ? Par son passé ? Elle ne voyait rien de tout ça. Personne ne pouvait ce douter des actions entreprises des années précédentes. Elle lâcha un long soupir et se déshabilla. Elle entra dans la douche. L'eau jaillit et coula sur sa peau. A cet instant, Jun se mit à pleurer. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, la tête dans ses mains, et se laissa glisser au sol.

Lily se réveilla en entendant l'eau couler. Elle regarda le réveil et grogna en voyant qu'il était minuit. Elle se leva, bien décidé à aller dire à la jeune femme sa façon de penser. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et s'approcha de la douche pour frapper contre le vitre opaque. Elle suspendit son geste en entendant des sanglots. Elle fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

_Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Jun sursauta en entendant la voix de Lily et elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour faire taire ses sanglots. Elle attendit que Lily rajoute quelque chose mais voyant qu'elle ne le faisait pas, elle lui murmura :

_Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plait.

_Jun ? Dit-moi ce qu'il y a ? Je t'en prie, parle-moi.

Jun passa une main sur son front couvert d'une fine couche de sueur et lâcha un soupir. Elle attrapa la main de James qui se trouvait au-dessus du chaudron et lui fit lâcher sur la table les deux pattes de salamandre, en disant d'attendre que la potion devienne verte pâle. Elle lui proposa ensuite de la faire toute seule, et sans attendre sa réponse, augmenta le feu. Puis elle attendit, tentant d'ignorer le regard de Remus sur elle. Le professeur Nale passait entre les rangs d'un pas lent et calme, aidant de temps à autres des élèves en difficultés. Le professeur de potion s'approcha de Jun et la regarda.

_Comment allez-vous, Miss Wine ?

_Bien, monsieur.

_En êtes-vous sûr ?

Jun acquiesça alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

_Bien. Laissez vos potions comme elles sont, je vous noterai en fonction de ce que je trouverai dans vos chaudron, dit-il à sa classe.

Les élèves se levèrent en rangeant leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle de cours. Jun suivit d'un pas lent Lily qui sautillait jusqu'à la sortie. Les deux Gryffondores quittèrent les cachots alors que les quatre Maraudeurs les suivaient. Jun s'excusa auprès de Lily et voulu partir mais la rousse l'attrapa par le bras.

_Alors là, pas question, dit-elle en souriant. Je te rappel que j'ai passer toute la nuit dans la salle de bain à tenter d'arrêter tes larmes alors tu me dois plusieurs heures.

_Tu as voulu rester, rétorqua Jun. Je t'avais demandée de me laisser seule.

Elle se dégagea en douceur de l'emprise de son ami et s'enfuit, se faufilant entre les élèves. Lily lâcha un soupir et se retourna d'un bond vers Remus, calme.

_C'est de ta faute, tout ça !

_Je te demande pardon ?

_Elle a mal, tu le sais très bien, s'écria-t-elle. Elle a du tuée ses parents, sa sœur la hait et est allée rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui. Et tu en rajoutes une couche. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il lui arrive assez de chose comme ça ?

_Mais de quoi te mêles-tu, intervint Sirius. Remus ne lui a jamais rien promis.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et regarda le jeune Lupin dans les yeux alors que James donnait un coup de coude dans les côtés de Sirius. Elle secoua la tête.

_Sais-tu ce qu'elle veut faire, Remus ? Elle veut retrouver sa sœur et la ramener. Tu sais que c'est dangereux et...Remus, où vas-tu ? Remus je n'ai pas fini de te parler, Remus...

Le Gryffondord l'ignora et passa entre les Poudlariens.

_Où va-t-il ? demanda Lily en se tournant vers James.

_Raisonner une personne.

Remus ouvrit la porte du dortoir des filles et vit Jun pencher au-dessus d'un sac. Elle se redressa en entendant du bruit et son visage se ferma. Elle lui lança un regard rempli de colère et décida de l'ignorer. Elle recommença à remplir son sac. Remus s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les siennes, l'empêchant de ranger une potion de soin.

_Lily ma dit. Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie.

Elle ne répondit pas, le repoussa et rangea la potion. Elle ferma son sac d'un geste sec et le lança dans un coin. Elle sortit sa baguette de son sous oreiller et la rangea dans sa poche. Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieur et, prit d'une impulsion, l'attrapa par les épaules et la tourna vers lui. Il ignora sa tentative de le repousser et lui prit son visage entre ses paumes. Il colla son front contre le sien en répétant :

_Ne fais pas ça.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? s'écria Jun. Tu ne veux pas de moi, alors ne fait pas celui qui s'intéresse à ce que je pourrai faire. Tu n'en as rien à faire.

_Tu te trompes, répliqua-t-il. Je tiens à toi.

_Bien sur, hurla Jun en le repoussant le plus fort qu'elle le pu. Tu tiens à moi, c'est vrai sa se voit, tu me repousses et...hum

Jun écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Remus se plaquer contre les siennes. Il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux.

_Ne dit plus jamais ça, Jun. Plus jamais.

_C'est pourtant vrai, murmura Jun. Tu me l'as dit.

Il secoua la tête en la lâchant et s'écarta. Il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme.

_Je ne suis pas pour toi, Jun, souffla-t-il. Je suis un monstre.

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai, cria Jun.

_Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? demanda Remus, surpris.

_Car tu dis des bêtises.

Il secoua doucement la tête et Jun lâcha un cri de colère.

_Je suis au courant de ce que vous voulez faire, Miss.

Dumbledore planta son regard inquiet dans celui déterminé de Jun. Le professeur Nale posa ses mains sur le dossier du siège de son élève. Celle-ci se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec Lily avant de partir. La jolie rousse était venu voir le directeur après que Remus lui ait annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas changée d'avis pour lui parler du problème. Jun fut ainsi interrompu lors de son dîner et conduite dans le bureau directorial par le professeur de potion.

_Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Miss Wine, continua le directeur. Ceci est trop...

_Dangereux ? interrompit Jun. Monsieur c'est ma sœur, je ne peux pas rester ici sans réagir. Il faut que je lui parle, que je la ramène avec moi. Elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste. J'ai tuée mes parents, je suis consciente qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne comme moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle tue quelqu'un.

_Je suis directeur de cette école et je ne peux permettre à une de mes élèves de courir à la mort.

_Ça m'importe peu d'avoir votre permission.

Dumbledore soupira et le professeur Nale intervint :

_Vous ne savez pas où chercher votre sœur et puis ne gâchez pas votre dernière année, vous avez votre examen dans quelques mois.

Jun baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

_Et bien, j'ai une idée de où elle pourrait se trouver.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent.

_Je vais y aller.

Jun se leva, les salua et sortit sans rien ajouter de plus. Les deux professeurs se fixèrent et Dumbledore parla.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Jun resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules, plus par habitude que par froid, et avança d'un pas lent dans les bois. Elle avait quittée Poudlard depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle avait voyagé par cheminée pour arrivée à un petit village à deux journées de marche de la forêt d'Ashdown qui se trouvait au Sud de l'Angleterre. Sur son passage, elle caressait du bout des doigts les troncs des arbres, cherchant une aura magique. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper de direction, même si elle ne c'était jamais perdu dans cette forêt parsemée de pins, de bouleaux et de chênes. Elle avait passer tellement de temps à se faufiler entre les racines, à se fondre dans les buissons et à grimper sur les plus hautes branches.

Les rayons du soleil se glissaient entre les feuillages et parsemaient le sol de petite tache de lumière. Jun était peu habituée à ce spectacle, ne venant que la nuit dans cette forêt et le plus souvent en hiver, lorsque la neige recouvrait le sol et les branches. Elle se transformait alors en renard et pouvait avancer sans se faire remarquer.

Jun posa sa main sur un rocher et une légère décharge traversa ses doigts. De la magie, récente. Sa baguette sortie, Jun suivit la trace laissée par la magie.

Petite, elle se trémoussait sur ce petit rocher, attendant avec une certaine impatience de revoir sa sœur. Ses parents restaient debout, regardant droit devant eux. Lorsque le petit renard blanc apparaissait, s'ébrouant pour enlever la neige de son pelage, Milie tapait dans ses mains avec joie. Elle regardait avec fascination sa sœur se transformer et approcher d'un pas chancelant vers ses parents. Sa mère lui lançait une cape noire avant de s'approcher de Milie pour la soulever. Son père posait une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et la guidait jusqu'à elle. Milie tendait les mains vers elle, malgré les bras de sa mère qui l'entourait.

_Milie, murmura une voix.

Milie sursauta, quittant ses souvenirs. Elle lança un regard au jeune homme debout devant elle avant de regarder autour d'elle. Assise sur le rocher de ses souvenirs, dans la forêt de son enfance, elle obéissait à l'ordre de son maître qui consistait à attendre une personne et de la lui ramener.

_A ton avis, qui sera cette personne ? demanda le jeune brun.

Milie haussa les épaules, n'y portant pas énormément d'importance. Elle espérait simplement que cette personne arriverait rapidement afin qu'elle puisse enfin quitter cet endroit où ces moments d'admiration envers sa sœur la gênait particulièrement.

_Tu tiens ta vengeance Milie, sourit Voldemort.

La jeune fille ignora cette remarque et descendit les marches, ignorant son maître qui la regardait s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Une fois en bas, Milie marcha d'un pas assuré dans le long corridor. Ses pas résonnaient contre les murs alors qu'elle ralentissait son allure au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la cellule. Une fois arrivée devant la grille, Milie s'arrêta, parcourant du regard la maigre surface derrière la barrière de fer. Elle la trouva agenouillée dans un coin, les yeux fermées, les lèvres remuant en une prière silencieuse. Un homme se trouvait à ses côtés, debout, adossé contre le mur, le visage fermé. Milie s'écarta, laissa le garde ouvrir la grille et entra. Elle toisa les deux prisonniers du regard.

_Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle. Cesse de prier, cela ne te servira à rien pour te sauver.

Jun cessa un instant ces paroles silencieuses, ouvrit les yeux pour regarder sa sœur puis recommença à prier. Milie, exaspérée, sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme. L'homme eut un sourire en coin et secoua doucement la tête.

_Elle risque de mal le prendre Miss.

_Taisez-vous, s'écria Milie. Je veux qu'elle me regarde, je veux voir la peur dans ces yeux.

Jun termina sa prière et se releva. Ses yeux se rouvrirent une nouvelle fois et toisa sa sœur.

_Je n'ai pas peur, Milie.

_Alors pourquoi priais-tu ?

_Pour toi, pour ton pardon.

Milie avança d'un pas pour poser la pointe de sa baguette sur la poitrine de Jun qui sourit.

_Tu n'auras jamais mon pardon, je n'oublierai jamais.

_Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'oublieras jamais que j'ai tuée nos parent. Mais tu n'oublieras aussi jamais l'amour que tu me portais. Tu te rappelles, enfant, lorsque tu frappais des mains quand tu me voyais revenir. Tu te souviendras toujours de ton admiration pour moi.

_Tait-toi, hurla Milie.

Elle tourna les talons, ouvrit la grille et la referma brutalement. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, furieuse. Jun sourit et se laissa glisser au sol.

_Professeur Nale, dit Jun d'une voix sèche, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous retrouvez dans cette cellule, en ma compagnie, aussi agréable soit-elle ?

Le professeur sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

_Et bien disons que je suis votre… garde du corps personnel attribué par mon très cher ami Albus.

_Garde du corps, hein ?

Jun éclata de rire. Le professeur Nale s'approcha des barreaux et passa une main dessus.

_Il n'y a pas de protection magique, c'est assez étonnant de la part de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il doit sûrement avoir lancer un sort juste à l'entrée des cachots.

Jun haussa les épaules, montrant qu'elle s'en fichait bien, et se remit à prier. Son professeur soupira devant son manque d'enthousiasme et retourna s'adosser contre le mur pour attendre.

Remus, assis dans la salle commune, regardait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Ses doigts tapotaient les accoudoirs de son fauteuils, en un geste d'anxiété. James était assis par terre, adossé contre ses jambes, et marmonnait, son nez fourré dans sa chemise. Sirius se trouvait de son côté, seul, accoudé à la fenêtre grande ouvert sur le ciel étoilé et son regard se perdait vers l'horizon, imaginant le paysage qui se trouvait bien au-delà des montagnes. Peut-être Jun était-elle là-bas ? Peut-être voyait-elle des plaines vertes et des forêts plus grandes qu'une ville lors de ses recherches. Peter descendit des dortoirs et s'arrêta en bas des marches. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle commune des Gryffondors pour observer ces amis bien triste depuis le départ de la nouvelle Maraudeuse. Il se tourna vers Lily qui attendait à quelque pas de lui.

_Que peut-on faire ? demanda-t-il.

La jolie rousse haussa les épaules, complétement abattue.

_Et si elle avait été prise par Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Trois visages se tournèrent vers lui. James se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers son ami. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua :

_Ne dis pas de bêtise pareil, s'écria-t-il.

Sirius s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Potter pour le calmer. James lâcha Peter et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui les décoiffa un peu plus.

_Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il.

Il se retourna et repartit s'installer au pied de Remus qui reporta son regard sur le feu. Sirius fit un petit sourire à ses deux amis et s'approcha de Remus. Il s'installa sur un accoudoir de son fauteuil, repoussant ainsi une de ses mains qui continuait de tapoter nerveusement. Le jeune Lupin tourna son regard tourmenté vers son ami.

_Je m'inquiète pour elle, je crains que Peter ait des chances d'avoir raison. Si elle a été prise par Tu-Sais-Qui, que pouvons-nous faire, Patmol ? Je ne supporterais jamais l'idée qu'elle se retrouve entre ces mains, sans défense.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle vagabonde sur les lieux de son enfance, rassura James plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

_Sirius, je veux partir à sa recherche.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle commune. James, une fois qu'il se fut relever, se retourna pour observer Remus, voulant s'assurer qu'il était sérieux. Lily et Peter se rapprochèrent.

_Tu ne sais même pas où elle est aller, dit Peter.

Remus se tourna vers lui :

_Je veux partir à sa recherche, répéta-t-il.

Dumbledore posa son regard d'azur sur les élèves dînant tranquillement. Il était inquiet, n'ayant pas de nouvelle de son professeur de potion, ni de son élève. Il aurait déjà du recevoir un message de Mickaël. Il posa son regard sur les Maraudeurs, étrangement calme, et qui parlait à voix basse. Remus semblait assez agité, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Le repas finit, Dumbledore se leva et appela le jeune Lupin à venir dans son bureau.

Jun, assise contre la grille de sa cellule, regarda son professeur allonger sur le sol, tremblant.

_Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle.

Nale se redressa sur ses coudes en grimaçant. Il secoua doucement la tête, faisant tomber une mèche de cheveu sur la blessure récente de sa joue.

_Si je n'avais rien dit à personne, si j'avais été plus prudente…

_Vous-Savez-Qui vous a tendu un piège, Miss. A peine avait vous poser un pied dans la petite clairière que l'on vous assommée. J'ai tenté de vous venir en aide mais votre sœur était cachée et elle m'a lancée un sort alors que j'étais de dos.

Jun baissa la tête.

_Ils vont venir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous, nous allons tenter de nous échapper.

Remus sortie du bureau directorial et erra dans les couloirs du château, penseur. Il repensait à Jun qui était partie du château, suivie du professeur Nale et qui ne donnait pas de nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à la retenir. Il aurait du alors l'accompagner, la protéger. Même si il doutait qu'elle l'aurait accepter à ses côtés. Il l'avait blesser. Colère et tristesse se mélangeaient dans son regard lorsqu'il croisait le sien. Il devait la retrouver, lui parler, se faire pardonner. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans son dos et il cessa de marcher pour laisser le temps à ses amis de le rejoindre.

_Que te voulais Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius alors que les trois autres maraudeurs s'arrêtaient aux côtés du jeune Lupin.

_Me demander ce que nous trafiquions. Il nous a trouvé étrange lors du repas.

_Qu'as-tu répondu ? Tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité au moins ? questionna James.

Remus secoua négativement la tête.

Jun posa sa main sur le front de son professeur qui lui sourit, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur sa joue, pour lui donner une caresse réconfortante.

_Merci, chuchota-t-il.

La grille se referma derrière eux en grinçant. Jun jeta un regard derrière elle pour voir le mangemort s'éloigné d'un pas fier.

_Vous n'auriez jamais du me suivre, monsieur, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Regardez ce qu'ils vous font, ces monstres !

_Je préfère subir cela à votre place, haleta-t-il.

Jun se mordit la lèvre inférieur et retourna dans un coin de la cellule.

_Pourquoi ? pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ?

Les larmes silencieuses, qui s'échappaient de ces yeux verts assombris par les ténèbres, roulèrent sur ses joues comme des perles qui reflétaient le peu de lumière pour prendre les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et allèrent mourir sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Le professeur Nale se redressa, ignorant la douleur dans son ventre, et s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche.

_Pour vous, répondit-il au bout d'un long moment.

Jun hoqueta de surprise et, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, appuya son front sur ses genoux. Ses épaules se secouèrent alors que ces pleures se faisaient moins silencieux.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

La pièce, éclairée faiblement par un feu qui ne procurait aucune chaleur, s'illumina un instant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une fois refermée, les ténèbres reprenaient leurs places. L'homme qui venait d'entrer, s'inclina un instant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis à une table.

_Assied-toi Mangemort, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

L'inconnu obéit. Voldemort attrapa sa baguette et la fit rouler dans ses mains. Son regard se posa sur la personne en face de lui, assis dans l'ombre.

_Ne t'a-t-elle donc rien dit ?

Sa voix tranchante fit frisonner l'inconnu qui se pencha légèrement en avant, dévoilant le bas de son visage.

_Seigneur, laissez-moi un peu plus de temps. Je ne lui ai pas encore parler de cela. Mais je suis sur que lorsque je lui demanderai, elle me parlera.

_Je l'espère pour toi, siffla Voldemort.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers son serviteur et un éclair rouge se dirigea vers lui. L'inconnu tomba de sa chaise et se roula sur le sol en criant. Ses mains attrapèrent sa tête alors qu'il se repliait sur lui-même, en proie à la douleur du sortilège Doloris. Voldemort se mit debout et contourna la table d'un pas lent pour se diriger vers le mangemort qui gémissait.

_Sinon, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu peux dire adieu à ta misérable existence. Je n'aime pas attendre et je veux savoir où se trouve cette bague.

_Mon Seigneur, dit l'inconnu, apeuré, si elle s'évade...

Voldemort leva la main pour le faire taire, réfléchissant. Au bout d'un instant, un sourire naquit sur son visage pâle. Il lui ordonna de se relever.

Jun leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la grille s'ouvrir. Le professeur Nale fut jeté dans la pièce et la grille se referma sur lui dans un grincement strident. Jun se mit debout difficilement et s'approcha de lui.

_Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Mickaël acquiesça et se redressa en grimaçant. Une nouvelle blessure lui barrait la joue, superposé à l'ancienne, ce qui formait une croix.

_Nous devons partir, souffla-t-il.

_Mais... Non, ma sœur...

Son professeur la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

_Nous reviendrons chercher votre sœur plus tard, la priorité c'est de nous échapper de cet endroit.

_Comment ?

Nale se tourna vers la grille et s'y approcha. Mettant une main dans sa poche, il en sortit une petite clé. Il l'inséra dans la serrure et la grille s'ouvrit, silencieuse. Jun regarda son professeur de potion avec surprise. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que quelque chose la tracassait. N'y tenant pas compte, elle suivit Nale en dehors de leur prison.

_Suivez-moi et ne faîtes pas de bruit, souffla l'homme.

Jun acquiesça en silence et le suivit dans les couloirs qu'il avait déjà parcourut. Sa facilité à se déplacer dans cet endroit où il avait marcher, où plutôt, s'était fait trainer plusieurs fois, déconcerta l'adolescente qui haussa les épaules. Nale la regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit :

_Je joue bien la comédie, Miss, sachez-le et j'ai pu facilement faire comme si j'étais sonné. Cela ma permit de mémoriser le chemin, tout en leur prenant la clé.

Il lui montra le petit objet en fer alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Elle lui renvoya son sourire. Ils arrivèrent en bas d'un escalier. En haut, une porte était entrouverte, laissant un rayon de la lumière du couloir éclairer les marches. Ils montèrent l'escalier, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Nale poussa lentement la porte pour l'ouvrir complétement. Personne. Les deux échappés marchèrent dans les couloirs où seul le bruit de leur pas résonnait. Ils frôlaient les murs où se trouvaient des armures qu'ils contournaient pour pouvoir se cacher si des mangemorts arrivaient.

Milie écouta en silence le plan de son Seigneur et serra ses poings sous la table. Alors que les yeux rouges de Voldemort se dirigeaient vers son visage, son visage se baissa, laissant tomber ses cheveux blonds devant son regard.

_Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Milie, sourit le jeune Voldemort. Tu auras ta vengeance, je te laisserai tuer ta sœur.

_Merci Seigneur, répondit la jeune Wine en serrant la mâchoire. Puis-je retourner dans ma chambre ?

_Vas-y.

Milie se leva, s'inclina et quitta la pièce. La porte une fois refermée derrière elle, la jeune sorcière serra de nouveau les poings alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements, furieuse. Alors que sa marche la calme, Milie se figea. Un peu plus loin, sa sœur. Les yeux de Milie se plissèrent alors qu'elle regarda Jun suivre un homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la sortie. Elle pouvait à cet instant lui lancer un sort pour la figer, puisque l'homme venait de disparaître dehors. Elle attrapa sa baguette et la serra dans son poing tremblant. Son bras se leva. Non. Milie serra ses mâchoires et laissa retomber son bras. Sa sœur sortie et referma la porte avec le pied. La jeune Wine rangea sa baguette et repartit, furieuse de nouveau.

_Monsieur, appela Jun.

Nale lui lança un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il écoutait avant de regarder devant lui. Ils traversaient un parc vide pour se diriger le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible vers la forêt.

_Pourquoi avons-nous croiser personne ?

_Peut-être que Vous-Savez-Qui les as envoyer en mission.

_Hum.

Ils venaient de franchir l'orée de la forêt et plongeaient dans l'inconnu.

Remus se pencha en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Installé dans la bibliothèque, il tenait devant lui une carte de l'Angleterre et baladait sa baguette dont l'extrémité brillait d'une lueur verte sur le parchemin.

_Jun Wine, murmura-t-il.

L'instant d'après sa baguette s'éteignait et sur la carte apparaissait un petit point noir avec au-dessus le nom : Jun Wine. Il sourit et se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le dossier de la chaise, en soupirant de soulagement.

_Alors, tu as fini ? demanda une voix.

James s'installa près de lui. Remus lui tendit la carte alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Le jeune Potter prit le parchemin et le parcourut du regard.

_Est-elle aussi précise que la carte des Maraudeurs ?

_Non, je n'ai pas le temps nécessaire pour cela. Elle nous indiquera juste l'endroit où se trouve Jun dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

_Donc, une fois arriver à l'endroit où le point désigne, la carte ne nous servira à rien.

_Exact.

James hocha la tête et se leva.

_Et bien, nous pouvons partir alors.

Il prit le bras de son ami, qui roula la carte, et l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque.

_Elle s'est échapper, Seigneur, déclara une voix tremblante

Voldemort, le regard fixer sur un feu, sourit et tourna son fauteuil pour faire face au mangemort.

_Bien, bien.

Le mangemort releva la tête, surpris. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que le sourire du jeune Voldemort s'agrandissait. Il n'osa faire aucune remarque et obéit lorsqu'on lui ordonna de partir. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas presser, sentant le regard brulant de son Seigneur dans son dos. La porte une fois fermée, le fauteuil fut retourner pour faire face à la cheminée. Croisant ses mains sur ses genoux, Voldemort ferma les yeux, heureux. Tout se passait comme il le fallait. Maintenant, il devait envoyer ces mangemorts à leur poursuite.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Les Maraudeurs profitèrent de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour prendre le réseau de cheminé afin d'atterrir dans un petit village, au nord de l'Angleterre. Sortant du bar après avoir saluer le gérant, le groupe d'ami sortit la carte. Sirius se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Remus.

_Hum... elle est un peu plus au nord.

James fouilla dans son sac et en sortit quatre balais miniaturisé puis leur redonna leur taille normal. Il prit la carte de Remus et laissa chacun des Maraudeurs prendre leur balai.

_On ne pourrait pas y aller à pied ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

Il n'avait jamais aimé monter sur un balai, n'étant pas très doué. Sirius eut un grand sourire et monta sur son balai, ne faisant aucune remarque même si il n'en pensait pas moins. Il aurait bien lancer une réplique de son répertoire à son ami mais il sentait le regard appuyé de Remus sur lui, qui l'avait prévenu. Pas de blague, ni de réplique "puéril". Les trois autres suivirent le mouvement et s'envolèrent vers le nord.

_T'inquiète Peter, sourit James, je reste près de toi, comme ça, si tu tombes, je te rattraperai à temps.

Le jeune Gryffondore l'ignora, préférant concentrer toute son attention sur son vol. Ils passèrent au-dessus de plusieurs villages composés le plus souvent d'une quinzaine de maison. Remus restait proche de Sirius qui le regardait de temps en temps pour être sûr qu'il se débrouillait. Tout en volant, alors qu'ils survolaient un lac s'approchant d'une forêt, James sortit la carte.

_Nous allons atterrir à l'orée de la forêt, dit-il.

Il roula la carte et fit pencher son balai. Peter gémit et le suivit. Sirius et Remus se lancèrent un regard et les imitèrent. Une fois à terre, ils entrèrent dans la forêt, baguette à la main. Le groupe marchait lentement tout en surveillant les alentours.

Jun lança un regard derrière elle et accéléra le pas. Le professeur Nale lui prit le bras puis la faire courir. Derrière eux, des ombres avançaient vers eux et des sorts fusaient de temps en temps près d'eux, frappant les arbres.

_Monsieur, s'écria la jeune Wine. Nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre sans nos baguette. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Nale lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

_Nous devons franchir la barrière magique, après je pourrai transplaner.

Jun faillit trébucher.

_Et elle s'arrête où cette barrière ?

_Nous devons traverser un petit ruisseau qui n'est plus très loin. Une fois franchi, nous serons libre. Dépêchez-vous, Miss Wine.

Jun passa une main sur son front recouvert de sueur et accéléra pour aller au maximum de sa vitesse.

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Adossé contre un arbre, il faisait tourner sa baguette dans sa main. James accroupit près du ruisseau qui traversait la forêt et y trempa la main. Il la retira aussitôt comme si elle l'avait bruler.

_Alors ? demanda Sirius.

Peter, assis contre un arbre, se releva et s'approcha des deux Maraudeurs pencher sur le ruisseau.

_Une barrière, répondit James.

Remus tourna son regard inquiet vers eux et les rejoignit.

_Donc, Jun est de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Et comment on traverse ? questionna Peter.

Remus leva sa baguette et jeta plusieurs sortilèges. Aucun ne fonctionna, la barrière resta active.

Essoufflé, complétement épuisé, Jun ralentit son allure. Les mangemorts se rapprochaient dangereusement. Nale se retourna, prit son bras pour le mettre sur ses épaules, et l'aida à continuer à marcher.

_Nous arrivons, Miss, regardez.

Jun leva les yeux, effectivement, la lumière se faisait un peu plus présente et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un petit ruisseau. Nale s'arrêta surpris.

_Remus ! s'écria Jun.

Les Maraudeurs, assis dans l'herbe, se relevèrent d'un bond voyant les deux personnes de l'autre côté. Le professeur jeta un regard derrière lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

_Ils arrivent, chuchota-t-il.

Il enjamba le ruisseau, soutenant toujours Jun. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieur sentant une douleur lui attraper le cœur lorsqu'elle traversa la barrière. Elle eut l'impression de passer dans un mur. Une fois de l'autre côté, sa tête se mit à tourner. Que lui arrivait-il ?

_Que faîtes-vous là, vous, s'écria-t-il, furieux.

_Euh...

_Nous verrons ça plus tard.

Mickaël détacha le bras de son élève, fatiguée, pour aller devant la barrière magique. Jun chancela et posa une main sur son front alors qu'un mal de tête la prenait. Des ombres apparurent en face et Nale se tourna vers ses élèves.

_Regroupez-vous, ordonna-t-il, et tenez-vous bien.

Remus attrapa le bras de Jun qui lui lança un regard noir. Il ignora sa colère envers lui. Le reste du groupe se rapprochèrent de lui et chacun se prirent par le bras. Le professeur s'approcha d'eux, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Peter et transplana.

Jun lâcha un gémissement lorsqu'elle ressentit l'effet du transplanage s'additionner à ces autres maux et s'accrocha aux épaules de Remus, coller contre son torse. Ils arrivèrent devant la grille du château et, pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre, le jeune Lupin entoura la taille de Jun avec son bras. James lâcha Sirius et s'approcha d'eux. Alors qu'elle tournait son regard tourmenté vers lui, le Gryffondore posa une main sur son front recouvert de sueur.

_Tu es fiévreuse, Jun, souffla-t-il. Monsieur, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son professeur.

Nale lui lança un regard et d'un geste de la main, il ouvrit la Grande Grille. Remus décrocha avec douceur les mains de Jun de ses épaules et la prit par un bras, pour la soutenir. Sirius s'approcha et prit le deuxième bras de la demoiselle. Peter sur leur talon, ils entrèrent dans le parc du château.

iAvançant à petit pas, elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux remplis de crainte. Le couloir où elle marchait était sombre, et elle avait peur. Peur du noir. Peur de se faire surprendre. Serrant un caillou rouge dans son poing, elle prit une grande inspiration et continua d'avancer. Ses pas résonnaient, frappant les murs, trop bruyamment à ses oreilles. Comme si ces propres pas voulaient la trahir pour prévenir qu'elle se trouvait ici. Alors qu'elle continuait de marcher, elle sentit son corps commencer à trembler. Elle approchait de son but. Bientôt. Bientôt./i

Ils étaient tous installer autour du lit où dormait Jun. Lily, qui avait été prévenu de leur retour, les avait rejoint à l'infirmerie et regardait avec inquiétude cette amie qui était partie pour un voyage dangereux. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes alors qu'elle fixait avec anxiété la main de la Gryffondore qui était secouée par des tremblements. James tourna son regard vers elle et posa, tendrement, une main sur son épaule.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Evans.

Les lèvres pincés pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle acquiesça. Remus, assit le plus près de l'adolescente, était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixant un point sur le mur d'en face. Sirius s'approcha de lui, s'accouda au dossier de la chaise, et se pencha légèrement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à ton avis ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Remus papillonna des yeux comme si il se réveillait avant de secouer la tête.

_Elle est malade, Sirius, rien de plus.

_Si c'était rien de plus comme tu le dis, Rem's, nous ne serions pas tous autour de son lit, attendant son réveil. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, et tu l'as très bien senti.

_Que veux-tu que je te dise ? souffla le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ? Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans son esprit, il y a une barrière trop puissante pour moi.

_Une barrière ? Mais lorsque l'on dort, nous n'élevons pas de barrière autour de notre esprit, intervint Peter.

Le jeune Pettigrow rougit, gêné, lorsque ces deux amis tournèrent leurs regards vers lui. James sourit, amusé, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la jolie rousse.

_Tu as raison, Peter, murmura Remus, en reportant son attention sur Jun. Ce n'est pas normal.

Il soupira et caressa la joue de la jeune femme, voulant remettre en même temps une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais à peine sa main poser sur la peau de Jun, ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

iElle ouvrit la porte en face d'elle et entra dans la salle. Elle referma derrière elle, la plongeant dans les ténèbres. Son poing s'ouvrit et la petite pierre rouge se mit à briller d'une forte lueur, éclairant ainsi la pièce ovale. Son regard vert parcourut l'endroit. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce, avec comme simple décoration, un petit bureau. Elle s'y approcha, le contourna et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Ne trouvant que des papiers, elle le referma pour fouiller le deuxième. Posant un dossier rouge sur le bureau, elle aperçu un petit écrin noir. Lâchant la pierre rouge au sol, elle attrapa l'écrin et, sans refermer le tiroir, elle se précipita vers la porte, pressée de partir de cette endroit. Elle courut dans les couloirs, oubliant sa discrétion. Une fois sortie du bâtiment, elle se transforma en renard. Elle récupéra l'écrin, tomber au sol lors de sa transformation, et courut vers la forêt alors que les flocons de neige se posaient déjà sur son pelage blanc./i

_Remus... Remus... REMUS !

Le concerné sursauta et tomba de sa chaise. Il leva les yeux sur ses amis. James tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

_Que s'est-il passer ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il le tirait vers lui.

Une fois remit sur ses pieds, Remus se tourna vers Jun. Il s'approcha d'elle et, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, la secoua :

_Jun, réveille-toi, Jun !

_Remus, s'écria Lily en se précipitant vers lui. Arrête, laisse-là dormir.

Elle agrippait son bras pour le faire lâcher prise. Remus la repoussa dans les bras de James et continua de secouer Jun, la suppliant de se réveiller.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Remus ? demanda Sirius.

Lâchant les épaules de Jun, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui.

_Tu ne comprend pas ? Cette barrière, ce rêve...

_Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

James serra Lily contre lui pour l'empêcher de retourner près de son ami. Il lui chuchota de se calmer pour écouter ses explications.

_Tu te souviens de l'affaire Mendrez ? Le vol d'une bague rare ? C'est Jun qui l'a voler. Elle revivait son vol. Et cette barrière trop puissante et anormalement présente ? Et le faîte que lorsque je l'ai touché j'ai pu entrer dans son esprit ? Vous ne comprenez pas ?

Lily quitta le torse de James pour se tourner vers Remus, les sourcils froncer.

_Attend, tu veux dire...

_Oui. Le sortilège...

_...Des souvenirs.

Les trois Maraudeurs les regardèrent, ne comprenant pas.

_Vous pouvez expliquer, demanda Sirius.

_C'est simple, Monsieur Black.

Les élèves se retournèrent en sursautant. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et Dumbledore se trouvait dans l'embrasure. Il s'avança vers ses élèves en expliquant :

_Ce sort permet à celui qui la lancé de pouvoir observer des souvenirs précis. La personne est en même temps protéger des autres intrusions sauf contact physique. Monsieur Lupin, réveillez-là.

Remus se tourna vers l'adolescente et lui tapota la joue, l'appelant.

iAlors qu'elle zigzaguait entre les buissons, des voix retentirent derrière elle. Jun accéléra, resserrant l'emprise de ses mâchoires sur l'écrin dans sa gueule, pour éviter de le lâcher.

_Jun, souffla une voix. Jun, réveille-toi. Ouvre les yeux.

Le renard ralentit l'allure pour finalement s'arrêter, les oreille dresser. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Sa gueule s'ouvrit et l'écrin tomba à terre. /i.

_Remus, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et se plantèrent dans les yeux inquiets qui l'observaient. Elle se redressa en grimaçant alors que Remus s'écartait. S'asseyant dans le lit, elle regarda autour d'elle.

_Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon ?

Dumbledore s'approcha et, posant une main sur l'épaule de Remus, regarda son élève, un pli sur le front.

_Nous devons parler, Miss.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

_De quoi voulez-vous parlez ? demanda Jun.

Remus lança un regard à Dumbledore et s'assit sur le lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui observait le directeur avec une certaine anxiété. Dumbledore s'approcha en demandant aux élèves de partir. James attrapa la main de Lily et l'entraîna vers la sortie, Peter sur leurs talons. Sirius attendit que Remus se lève mais celui-ci secoua la tête, souhaitant participer aux explications. Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune élève et répéta sa demande, insistant. Sirius abdiqua et quitta l'infirmerie.

_Vous souvenez-vous de l'affaire Mendrez, Miss Wine ? Cette affaire où un sorcier nommé John Mendrez s'est fait voler un objet d'une grande valeur. Étrangement, le voleur connaissait tous les sorts de protection autour de sa maison, les désactivant ainsi aisément. Cet inconnu devait avoir une petite taille pour se cacher plus facilement des gardes qui tournaient autour de la maison.

Jun garda le silence alors que son visage se fermait petit à petit.

_Ce voleur ne laissa derrière lui qu'une pierre de lumière rouge et réussit à s'enfuir dans les bois sans laisser une seule trace de son passage. Je suppose que ce voleur était un animagus.

_Qu'insinuez-vous ? demanda Jun d'une voix froide.

_Cet objet, Miss, était une bague. Un bague permettant de voler l'énergie positive des êtres vivants, ne laissant que l'énergie négative. Ainsi, la différence entre ce qui est bien ou mal disparait de l'esprit de celui toucher par le pouvoir de la bague et il devient une bête, obéissante à ses instincts de combattant.

Le peu de couleur sur les joues de la Gryffondore s'effaça. Blanche, Jun posa son regard sur Remus.

_Jun, souffla-t-il. Ce rêve...

_Ce rêve, comme tu viens de le dire, interrompit l'adolescente, n'était qu'un rêve.

_Miss... commença le directeur.

_Je vous prie de m'excuser, je commence à sentir la fièvre revenir. J'aimerai me reposer.

Elle se rallongea, ignorant complétement le directeur et son ami, leur tourna le dos et ferma les yeux.

_Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire, Jun ? demanda Lily.

Assise sur son lit, le dos bien droit, le regard dans le vide, la jeune femme ignora la question de son amie. La rousse soupira et posa une main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention. Depuis sa discussion avec Dumbledore, deux jours plus tôt, Jun restait enfermé dans son mutisme.

_Pourquoi gardes-tu le silence ? Jun, j'ai peur de ce qui t'arrive. Tu changes trop rapidement, tu...

_Lily, murmura Jun, s'il-te-plait, je ne veux pas m'énerver sur toi une fois encore, alors arrête.

La rousse voulu insister mais se souvenant de la dernière fois, elle préféra garder le silence en baissant la tête. Elle retira sa main de celle de Jun pour la passer dans ses cheveux. La porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra, suivit de Sirius. Lily se leva et leur laissa la place avant de partir. Jun soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, derrière elle. Sirius rapprocha sa chaise de lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

_Ça va, Softness ?

Elle acquiesça et posa son regard sur Remus.

_Sirius, commença-t-elle.

_Patmol, coupa le jeune homme.

Elle esquissa un sourire et reprit :

_Patmol, c'est gentil d'être venu prendre de mes nouvelles mais... pourrais-tu nous laisser, Remus et moi. Je... je voudrais lui parler.

Sirius lança un regard à Remus puis se leva. Il embrassa Jun sur le front et sortit, posant au passage sa main sur l'épaule de Lunard. Une fois seul, Remus s'assit sur le lit, attendant qu'elle parle. Se tordant les mains nerveusement, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieur :

_Pourquoi... pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Et comment avez-vous su où je me trouvais ?

Remus sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le lâcha sur les genoux de l'adolescente. Il lui précisa qu'il l'avait fabriqué alors qu'elle ouvrait la carte. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un petit point noir avec son prénom au-dessus. Décidant d'en parler une autre fois, elle replia le parchemin et le posa à côté. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait être avec lui, sans personne autour, surtout qu'elle devait lui en vouloir. Mais lorsqu'elle repensait aux risques qu'il avait prit pour aller dans la forêt où ils s'étaient rejoint, elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère.

_Je... Je voulais absolument partir à ta recherche, avoua-t-il après un long silence. Les autres ne voulaient pas s'immiscer dans ta quête.

_Pour une fois, coupa Jun en regardant la fenêtre.

_J'ai insister et, en bons amis, ils m'ont suivis.

Il se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Jun posa son regard sur l'adolescent, au visage fatigue. Voyant ses yeux tristes, elle regretta d'être partie, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Cela n'avait servit à rien, elle n'avait pas pu ramener sa sœur, son passé était sur le point d'être découvert et ses rêves... Lorsqu'elle s'endormait, l'histoire reprenait au début, et chaque nuit son sommeil durait plus longtemps, dévoilant petit à petit ce qu'elle tentait de cacher. Elle passa une main sur son visage, voulant oublier ce qui lui arrivait, et reporta son attention sur Remus qui l'observait calmement.

_Là-bas, Milie est venu me voir, lâcha-t-elle. Je crains qu'elle ne revienne jamais vers nous, qu'elle ne quitte pas Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfin, je m'en doutais mais une part de moi espérait qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'il ne peut rien lui apporter. J'aurai voulu...

_Jun, interrompit l'adolescent, je te le répète encore une fois, elle a fait son choix, tu ne pourras rien y changer. Laisse faire le temps, peut-être reviendra-t-elle, peut-être que non. Tu ne dois pas la forcer, tu dois lui laisser l'opportunité de choisir ce qu'elle veut faire.

_Tu as sûrement raison...

Jun soupira et baissa la tête, laissant tomber ses cheveux sur son visage.

Le lendemain matin à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Jun quitta l'infirmerie en mangeant un biscuit après avoir promis à nombreuses reprise à l'infirmière que si elle se sentait mal de nouveau, elle reviendrait. Mais Jun n'avait aucune envie de tenir cette promesse car elle y dormait trop, beaucoup trop. Sa reprise des cours l'occuperait, ainsi elle oubliera tout le temps de quelques heures. Milie, Voldemort, son passé. Elle retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et, ignorant le regard des élèves lorsqu'elle passa, elle grimpa dans son dortoir vide. Elle y ouvrit sa valise pour prendre un uniforme. En se redressant, jupe et chemisier sur le bras, elle aperçu une lettre sur son oreiller. Tentée de l'ouvrir tout de suite, elle se força à mettre sa curiosité de côté pour se changer. Une fois habillée, cravate en place et sac à l'épaule, sa main se saisit du parchemin, le mit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière et sortit, se remémorant son emploie du temps. Elle avait potion.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs humides et silencieux menant aux cachots. Cela lui rappelait ses rêves et un frisson la parcouru. Elle se pinça le bras. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Elle s'arrêta devant sa salle de cours et, avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de s'adosser, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix lui demanda d'entrer. Elle obéit et se retrouva face à son professeur de potion, assis derrière son bureau. Nale, d'un coup de baguette, ferma la porte.

_Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui Miss ?

_Je vais bien, monsieur, et vous ? Vos blessures vont-elles mieux ?

Son professeur sourit et montra sa joue où il n'y avait pus aucune trace de blessure.

_L'infirmière a fait des merveilles, sourit-il. Miss, vous n'êtes pas obliger d'assister à mon cours, vous savez, ni aux autres.

Jun haussa un sourcil, surprise.

_Monsieur, je vais mieux, je vous l'assure, je me sens parfaitement bien...

_Non, Miss, c'est que...interrompit Nale. Vous n'avez plus votre baguette et sans baguette, difficile de pouvoir travailler, car cette semaine dans la plus grande partit des cours, c'est entraînement pratique et en potion, nous avons besoin de notre baguette.

_Mais je ne serais pas seule, monsieur, j'ai James qui...

_Non, non, ces travaux sont individuels.

Jun ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucune réplique ne s'imposa à elle. Si elle comprenait bien, sans baguette elle ne servait à rien en cours. Son poing se serra et elle se pencha. Elle attrapa son sac et le mit à son épaule. Son regard se posa sur son professeur qui n'osait pas la regarder, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Elle claqua la porte de la salle de cours et se retourna, furieuse. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle remarqua Remus et Lily qui attendaient le début du cours.

_Bonjour Jun, sourit la rousse, comment te sens-tu ?

Cette question agaça Jun qui répondit, sans réfléchir :

_Mais arrêtez avec cette question ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?

Elle passa devant les Gryffondores, surpris, et quitta les cachots d'un pas coléreux. Elle sortit dans le parc pour aller s'assoir au même endroits qu'il y plusieurs mois, contre un mur de l'école. Elle se glissa le long de la pierre pour s'assoir, les yeux dans le vide. Elle laissa la bretelle de son sac quitter son épaule et elle le posa au sol. Elle ferma les yeux, les poings serrer. Elle se rendit enfin compte de la stupidité de son acte. Pourquoi était-elle donc partit à la recherche de sa sœur ? Elle n'avait fait que perdre tout ce qu'elle avait. Sa sœur, son espoir, sa baguette...Cette baguette qui l'avait si souvent sauvée, protégée. Et elle ne l'avait plus. Sa baguette se trouvait aux mains de Voldemort, sûrement détruite à l'heure qu'il est. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, prenant conscience d'une chose. Baguette.

D'un coup ses yeux se rouvrir, et d'un bond, elle se mit sur ses pieds, son sac à la main. Elle courut jusqu'au château et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la gargouille, elle lui cria de s'écarter, qu'elle devait monter. Elle frappa la statue froide jusqu'au moment où elle s'effaça, laissant place à des escaliers. Elle les grimpa le plus rapidement qu'elle le peu et entra enfin dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore se trouvait debout, près d'un bébé phénix, lui caressant tendrement la tête. Il ne se retourna pas, attendant qu'elle parle. Reprenant son souffle, Jun s'appuya sur ses cuisses.

_Monsieur... haleta-t-elle. Monsieur, je dois vous parler.

Dumbledore se retourna, un sourire au lèvre.

_Je suis au courant, sinon vous ne seriez pas dans mon bureau. J'imagine que vous venez vous plaindre du faîte que vous ne pouvez pas suivre les cours, faute de ne plus avoir votre baguette.

_Non, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il allait s'assoir derrière son bureau, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Monsieur, n'avez-vous pas comprit ? N'avez-vous pas remarqué ?

Le professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils, surprit de voir son élève aussi agitée. Jun se précipita vers lui et plaqua ses mains sur le bureau.

_Monsieur, je n'ai plus ma baguette.

_Oui, Miss, c'est pour cela que vous ne...

_Mais, coupa Jun en criant presque, le professeur Nale a toujours la sienne.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Lorsque nous sommes arriver au manoir de Vous-Savez-Qui, ma baguette me fut enlevée, et j'ai supposé que celle du professeur Nale avait aussi été prise. Mais il l'a avec lui, il la toujours. Il n'a pas put la récupérer donc depuis le début, il a du la garder.

Dumbledore regarda son élève, toujours étonné.

_Miss, il a simplement du la cacher.

_NON.

Son cri résonna dans le bureau silencieux. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillant, Jun s'exaspéra de son professeur. Lui qui avait toujours tout comprit, pourquoi aujourd'hui n'y arrivait-il pas ?

_Je me suis beaucoup étonné de son comportement lorsque nous étions enfermer. Je ne fut jamais interroger, Monsieur, aucune visite pour me torturer. On venait chercher le professeur et lorsqu'ils le ramenaient, il n'était pas dans un état aussi grave que l'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Et lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis, il avait la clé qu'il avait soit-disant voler dans la poche du mangemort mais comment aurait-il fait sans se faire prendre ? C'était impossible. Et dans les couloirs, aucune trace des mangemorts. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il se dirigeait sans difficulté et dans la forêt, il connaissait la limite du bouclier protégeant le manoir.

Dumbledore écouta ses explications, les mains croisés, puis il soupira en secouant la tête :

_Miss, il devait vous suivre pour vous protéger, et devait vous aider à vous échapper. Lorsque vous furent kidnappés, tout les deux, il a du profiter d'un moment d'inattention de la part des Mangemorts pour cacher sa baguette dans la forêt, la récupérant ainsi lorsque vous vous êtes enfuis. Il a du observer très attentivement le chemin lors de l'allée pour vous conduire lors du retour. Pour ce qui est l'absence de Mangemort lors de votre évasion, il est très probable qu'ils soient tous partis en mission à ce moment là.

_Mais, monsieur...

_Vous vous faîtes du soucis pour rien, Miss. Écoutez, vous êtes troubler par les derniers évènements et votre colère ressente perturbe votre jugement.

_Monsieur...

_Suffit, coupa le directeur en souriant gentiment, Miss oubliez tout ceci et allez donc profiter de votre semaine de vacance. Vous profiterez de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour vous achetez une autre baguette. Allez.

Jun tourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour voir que le soleil se couchait. Elle soupira et referma le livre sur ses genoux. Depuis sa conversation avec Dumbledore, ses soupçons s'étaient calmés et cela lui avait permit de contrôler son sentiment d'impuissance et de colère. Les livres l'avaient beaucoup dans cette tâche. Durant toute la journée, elle avait lu, assise dans ce fauteuil. Peu importait le livre, elle devait simplement s'occuper l'esprit. Toute sortes d'ouvrages passèrent dans sa main allant de roman au livre de cours. Elle avait ainsi put se vider la tête. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, les Maraudeurs passaient chercher leurs affaires ou se reposaient, elle ne leur avait pas accorder un seul regard malgré leur tentative pour lui parler, attendant le soir pour avoir une discussion avec eux, sans oreilles aux alentours.

Le portrait s'effaça et des élèves, revenant de la Grande Salle, entrèrent, discutant joyeusement. Jun posa son livre au sol et se leva, se tournant vers les arrivants. Elle regarda passer un groupe de troisième année avant d'apercevoir ceux qui l'intéressaient. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Elle leur fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Les Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent. Sirius lui jeta un regard puis, d'un commun accord avec James, partit s'assoir à une table remplie de fille de sixième année, suivit de son meilleur ami. Peter lança un regard à Remus pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, puis voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, il trotinna jusqu'à Jun qui se pencha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant. En se redressant, elle lança un regard suppliant à son ami. Remus avança lentement jusqu'à elle et s'installa dans le fauteuil de Jun lorsqu'elle le lui proposa. Elle sourit à Peter alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près du jeune homme, posant sa main sur la sienne.

_Tu n'es plus fâchée ? demanda Remus.

_Hum, tu parles du faîte que vous êtes venus ?

_Sa mais plus spécialement sur ce qui s'est passer avant que tu partes... notre dispute.

Jun ferma les yeux. Non, elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle ne souhaitait plus lui en vouloir. Elle voulait redevenir proche de lui, elle voulait que tout soit comme avant, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être autre chose que son amie. Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'ils devaient avoir une dernière discussion sur cette histoire, si elle voulait pouvoir enfuir ses sentiments dans son cœur et l'aimer en silence.

_Nous en parlerons plus tard.

Remus soupira. Jun rouvrit les yeux pour jeter un regard à Sirius et James qui riaient avec les filles de sixième année. Elle esquissa un sourire :

_Ils ont l'air de m'en vouloir de les avoir ignorer.

_Oui, souffla Peter toujours debout, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va vite passer.

Elle haussa les épaules puis elle reporta son regard sur Remus qui la fixer.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, murmura-t-elle, il aurait pu vous arriver quelque chose et si ça avait été le cas, je m'en serais énormément voulu. Tu ne te rend pas compte du danger qui vous menaçait. Et si ils... ils vous avaient prit, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu... ce que j'aurai fait...

Remus ne dit rien, écoutant le regard tourner vers James et Sirius.

_Si j'étais furieuse c'est pas par-ce que vous avez fourrez votre nez dans mes affaires, encore une fois, mais par-ce que vous avez prit des risques inutiles. Vous avez prit des risques pour moi, et cela, il ne faut pas.

_Et pourquoi ? interrompit Remus fixant toujours ses amis.

_Je ne le mérite pas, s'écria la jeune femme.

Elle se releva, les yeux brillant de colère.

_Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait. Je ne mérite pas votre sacrifice.

Peter fronça les sourcils et observa la réaction de Remus. Celui-ci tourna lentement son regard vers Jun et se mit debout, tout aussi lentement. Puis, rapide comme l'éclair, il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui, collant sa joue contre la sienne pour chuchoter au creux de son oreille :

_Tu le mérites Jun, et le problème, c'est que tu ne le comprend pas. On tient beaucoup à toi, JE tient beaucoup à toi. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, nous voulons t'aider lorsque tu en as besoin.

_Remus, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, heureuse malgré leur discussion d'être dans ses bras.

_Non, tait-toi Jun, cesse de dire de telle âneries.

Il recula légèrement et, la gardant contre lui, lui flatta tendrement la joue.

_Nous t'aimons, Jun, tous. Énormément.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

iElle zigzaguait entre les buissons, des voix retentissaient derrière elle. Jun accéléra, resserrant l'emprise de ses mâchoires sur l'écrin dans sa gueule, pour éviter de le lâcher. Ses oreilles étaient plaquées contre sa tête, et sa queue se tenait entre ses jambes. Elle avait peur, sachant pourtant que personne ne pouvait pas la rattraper. Mais elle avait peur. Elle faisait craquer sur son passage les branches mortes sur le sol, ce qui renforçait son inquiétude.

_Vite, vite, nous devons retrouver le voleur, s'écria une voix d'homme.

Jun s'arrêta et huma l'air avant de reprendre sa course, affolée. Les hommes se déplaçaient plus vite qu'elle le pensait./i

_C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit, mais vous l'auriez su si vous étiez venus.

Peter se tut, regardant James et Sirius installer sur son lit. Ils lui avaient demander ce que voulait Jun lorsqu'elle les avait appelés. Les deux adolescents se lancèrent un regard et soupirèrent.

_Croit-elle vraiment ce qu'elle dit ? demanda James en remontant ses lunettes.

_Ou était-ce une façon détourner de nous dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de nous, ajouta Sirius.

_Elle était sérieuse, très sérieuse.

Réfléchissant sur la réponse de Peter, James tourna son attention vers le fenêtre. Sirius acquiesça en silence avant de laisser son regard vagabonder dans le dortoir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'heure sur un réveil et l'absence de leur jeune ami loup-garou. Peter suivit son regard et répondit à la question muette de l'unique Black à Gryffondore en haussant les épaules. Sirius se dirigea alors vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de descendre l'escalier sans faire de bruit. Il entra dans la salle commune et son regard parcourut la salle, à la recherche de son ami. Les élèves avaient désertés, les lumières étaient éteintes, seule le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, éclairant d'une faible lueur les fauteuils. Il s'en approcha et, posant la main sur le dossier de l'un d'eux, sourit. Jun était assise et dormait paisiblement, la tête poser contre le dossier, une main, posée sur sa cuisse, sur celle de Remus qui dormait aussi, agenouillé devant elle, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. L'autre se trouvait dans ses cheveux, les doigts entremêlées avec les mèches du jeune homme. Il se pencha en avant, et évitant de réveiller Jun, secoua doucement l'épaule de Remus. Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa, faisant tomber la main de la jeune femme. Il passa une main sur son visage tout en baillant.

_Je te laisse le soin de réveiller la demoiselle, chuchota Sirius. Après, rejoins-nous.

Son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, le jeune Gryffondore tourna les talons et retourna dans le dortoir.

_Jun, souffla Remus.

Il se mit debout en grimaçant, les muscles endoloris. Il secoua doucement son épaule. Des mèches tombèrent sur le visage de Jun alors qu'elle marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que Remus repoussait délicatement ses cheveux en arrière, un doux sourire sur le visage. Elle le regarda, surprise par son geste, avant de lui rendre le même sourire.

_Allez, allons-nous coucher.

Sa main se tendit en une invitation à se lever. Jun la prit et elle se retrouva debout. Elle chancela et se rattrapa aux épaules du jeune homme. La tête contre son torse, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se colla contre celui de Remus, ses mains s'agrippant à sa chemise

_Je ne veux plus dormir, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux plus, il ne faut pas.

Sa voix finit dans un murmure. Les bras de Remus entoura sa taille et il la berça.

_Jun, tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à rester éveiller ? Tu es bien incapable de tenir une nuit, alors toute une vie...

Il se tut pour l'embrasser sur le crâne alors qu'elle tremblait.

_Je sais, murmura-t-elle, mais si je dors, je...

Elle se tut et s'écarta en secouant doucement la tête :

_Pardonne-moi, oublie tout ceci.

Ses doigts s'ouvrirent pour lâcher la chemise du jeune homme. Elle évita son regard, chuchota un bonne nuit et se dépêcha d'aller dans son dortoir.

Jun resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et se décolla légèrement du mur froid de la salle de bain. Son corps commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière alors que son regard fixait le carrelage blanc qui se trouvait face à elle.

_Qu'allais-je faire ? chuchota-t-elle.

Ses mains, serrant sa cape pour se réchauffer, tremblaient.

_Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

Sa phrase, prononcée à haute voix, résonna dans la pièce, laissant derrière elle un lourd silence. Oppressant. Jun ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de sa peur de dormir, de ces rêves sans expliquer leurs origines. Comment leur dire son passé ? Comment leur expliquer ces actes ? Jun avait la désagréable impression d'être dans une barque en plein milieu d'une mer déchainée, qui voulait lui faire cracher la vérité. Une barque où elle serait seule face à elle-même ; à ses souvenirs. Personne ne pouvait la rejoindre, nager dans cette mer hostile, monter avec elle pour l'aider à combattre son passé. Elle était dans une barque de solitude.

iLe renard passa l'orée de la forêt et descendit la pente menant au village. Elle rampait pour se fondre avec la nuit, serrant l'écrin dans sa gueule. Mais son pelage recouvert de neige, éclairant ainsi ses poils déjà lumineux, ne l'aidait pas. L'odeur des hommes, derrière elle, avait disparu mais à tout instant elle pouvait revenir agresser son museau. Une fois en bas, face aux maisons, Jun se redressa sur ses pattes et recommença sa course. Elle ne passa pas par des ruelles sombres, ni derrière des poubelles, elle ne se fondait plus dans l'ombre même si elle pouvait facilement se faire prendre pour un chat par quelqu'un qui ne l'observerait de pas trop près. Elle courut dans la rue principale, sous les réverbères. Ici, elle était dans son territoire. Ici, personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Son allure ralentit et elle se mit à trottiner, écartant légèrement ses crocs de l'écrin. Plus loin, deux ombres l'attendaient./i

Lily éteignit le réveil en grognant puis émergea de ses draps. Son regard endormit se balada dans le dortoir. Ces compagnes étaient toujours plonger dans leurs rêves. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur un lit vide avec des draps qui semblaient ne pas avoir été bouger. Jun n'avait pas dormir ici. Fronçant les sourcils, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle poussa doucement la porte qui grinça et entra dans la salle blanche. Elle vit Jun, endormi à même le sol, les poings serrer.

_Jun, souffla-t-elle en s'approcha.

Elle lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Aucune réaction. Elle refit le même geste un peu plus fort. La jeune Gryffondore lâcha un grognement et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

_Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle.

_Tu devrais aller dormir dans ton lit, Jun, vu que tu ne peux pas aller en cours.

Jun grimaça alors qu'elle se relevait, les membres endoloris. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir après avoir remercier Lily. Celle-ci se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de descendre dans la Grande Salle, y retrouvant Remus.

iSa transformation se termina et Jun regarda son père, tenant dans sa main l'écrin. Elle ignora son regard froid sur sa personne et se dirigea vers sa mère pour prendre la cape qu'elle tenait au bout de ses doigts, l'éloignant au maximum d'elle, comme dégoutée. La petite fille s'enveloppa dedans alors que son corps commençait à trembler. Finalement, elle préférait être sous la forme d'un renard. Au moins, avec tout ces poils, elle n'avait pas froid.

_Bon, tu te dépêches, siffla la voix de son père.

Jun posa son attention sur lui. Il s'éloignait déjà vers un banc, où était poser une bouteille. Sa mère passa près d'elle, la prenant par le bras, et l'entraina à la suite de son mari. La demoiselle se laissa faire, ses yeux scrutant la forêt qu'elle voyait plus loin, en haut de la colline. Si des hommes ne la fouillaient pas en ce moment, si elle avait moins peur de ses parents, si elle était plus grande ; elle y retournerait. Pour s'enfuir. Pour avoir une vie.

_Tient la bouteille, bon sang, s'énerva sa mère.

Jun revint sur terre et posa le bout de son doigt sur la surface lisse. Ses parents lui jetaient des regards furieux. Elle savait qu'ils en avaient assez de ses rêveries, de son j'en "foutisme" comme disait son oncle./i

_Tu es désespérant.

Lily tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans son dortoir. James tenta bien de la rappeler mais elle ignora totalement son appel. Les trois autres Maraudeurs, assis dans les fauteuils, lâchèrent le même soupir. Le jeune Potter les rejoignit, une main derrière la tête :

_J'ai encore dit une bêtise ? demanda-t-il.

Remus secoua la tête en un signe d'abandon, Peter détourna le regard et Sirius se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Les cours venaient de se terminer et James avait profiter du chemin menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour parler à Lily.

_Il est pas possible, ce mec.

James se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et soupira.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle me croit lorsque je lui dis que je l'aime ?

_Déjà, si tu arrêtais tes blagues immatures, commença Remus,

_Que tu cessais tes manières qu'elle déteste, continua Peter, comme le fait que tu joues presque tout le temps devant elle avec un vif d'or.

_Et que stoppais ta manie de sortir avec toute les filles, finit Sirius. alors là, elle pourra te croire.

Les trois adolescents arboraient des grands sourires. Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent puis un rire les prit. Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux et cessa de rire en voyant la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrir. Jun apparut, des cernes sous ses yeux rougis, des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses amis, qui se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait attirer son attention. Surpris, ils virent la jeune femme refermer la porte derrière elle et faire un pas, les jambes tremblantes. Sirius se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa alors qu'elle s'écroulait. Les trois autres Maraudeurs se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent le mouvement. Jun s'accrocha à la chemise du jeune Gryffondore qui la serrait dans ses bras, la soutenant le mieux qu'il le pouvait. Les épaules de la jeune femme se secouèrent et elle éclata en sanglot.

_Allons l'installer sur un fauteuil, elle y sera mieux, dit Peter.

Sirius l'écouta et mena la jeune femme vers la cheminée. Il l'installa sur un des fauteuils et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

_Remus, murmura la jeune femme.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et, comprenant ce qu'elle attendait, la souleva, s'installa dans le fauteuil et la posa sur ses genoux. L'instant d'après elle enfuit son visage dans son coup et pleura. Remus entoura sa taille de son bras et lui caressa les cheveux, tendrement, de sa main.

_Calme-toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Ça va aller, on est là. On sera toujours là.

_Vous ne comprenez pas, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis seule.

Remus ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Sirius fronça les sourcils alors que James relevait la tête :

_Pardon ? s'écria-t-il. Et nous, on est quoi ? On a risqué de se faire tuer pour venir te chercher, Jun ! On est toujours là lorsque tu as eu des problèmes et...

_James, interrompit Remus, ne sois pas si dure, regarde comme elle est.

James se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne rien ajouter et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Jun se détacha de Remus, ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, et se tourna vers le jeune Potter. Ses yeux verts, brillant de larmes, se posèrent sur son ami.

_Tu ne comprend pas, répéta-t-elle. Je suis seule face à la douleur.

Sirius s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue :

_Raconte-nous ce qui te perturbe Softness, parle donc, laisse nous t'aider à porter ce fardeau.

Jun enfuit de nouveau sa tête dans le coup de l'ami qui la serrait contre lui. Elle respira son odeur pour prendre du courage avant de se redresser et de souffler.

_Je... vous savez, j'ai honte de mon passé et tout ces rêves me rappel ce que j'ai fait. Remus, lorsque je t'ai dit hier, que je ne voulais plus dormir, c'est par-ce que je veux échapper à mon passé, je veux oublier et je sais aussi que... que chaque nuit me rapproche du rêve où Vous-Savez-Qui découvrira ce qu'il cherche.

Les Maraudeurs écoutaient en silence sa confession. Remus lui caressa le dos pour l'encourager à continuer. Voyant qu'elle se taisait toujours, il se pencha en avant et posa un baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant un "courage Gryffondorde".

_Vous connaissez tous l'affaire Mendrez, évidemment... Mon père m'a envoyer voler la bague que Mendrez possédait. Je me suis faufiler dans le bâtiment, assez facilement grâce à ma taille. Je suis parvenu dans son bureau avec faciliter et j'ai prit l'écrin contenant la bague, j'y ai oublier une pierre rouge donner par ma mère. Ensuite, j'ai couru à toute vitesse dans les couloirs et, une fois sortie, je me suis transformer en animagus. Et oui, à cette âge, je contrôlais déjà ce pouvoir, ce fut le premier que j'ai apprit. Situation oblige. J'ai fui dans la forêt, je l'ai traverser le plus vite possible pour me rendre dans un village où m'attendait mes parents...

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la situation. Pourquoi parlait-elle ? Elle ne devait pas. Tout devait rester au fond de sa mémoire. Elle se leva, secouant doucement la tête.

_Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle. Pardonnez-moi.

Elle ignora les regards de ses amis sur sa personne et monta dans son dortoir. Elle y trouva Lily, allonger sur son lit, le regard tournée vers la fenêtre.

_Ça va ? demanda la rousse plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

Jun sourit et s'approcha d'elle, mettant de côté ses soucis. Lily se décala légèrement pour laisser son amie s'assoir près d'elle.

_Tu me demandes toujours si je vais bien, mais toi, dit-moi, que se passe-t-il ?

_Normal que je te demande si tu va bien, il t'arrive tellement de chose. Tu souffres tellement, tu...

_Suffit, coupa Jun, devinant qu'elle cherchait à détourner le sujet. C'est James, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieur et tourna son regard vers la porte.

_Non, siffla-t-elle. Potter n'a rien à voir.

_Bien sur, ria Jun.

Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle tournait la poignée, Lily éclata :

_Il me répète toute la journée qu'il m'aime mais il n'arrête pas de draguer tout ce qui porte une jupe.

Jun sourit, n'ayant jamais eu l'intention d'ouvrir la porte, et retourna près de la jeune femme, reprenant sa place.

Jun caressa la joue de Lily et la laissa quitter le dortoir pour aller manger. Elle ignora les regards curieux des autres filles qui suivaient la jeune femme et regarda la porte se refermer lentement. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, son bras sur ses yeux fatigués. Plus le temps passait, et plus il lui était difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à ces souvenirs. Si elle mettait de côté son honneur, cela serait peut-être utile de savoir que... Non, ça ne changerait rien. Alors autant que son passé reste là où il était.

_Faîte que ça s'arrête, souffla-t-elle.

Elle retira son bras et regarda sa main tendu devant elle. Qui aurait pu deviner que cette main avait voler un objet magique ? Qui aurait pu croire qu'une petite fille mette de côté son enfance pour obéir aveuglement ? Son poing se ferma.

_J'en ai assez !

Son bras retomba sur le matelas et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire à part garder le silence ? Après tout, elle ne faisait que se protéger, que défendre ce qui lui appartient de décider de révéler. Elle ne fait rien de mal, c'est pour son bien.

Son regard fixait le plafond, le parcourant, suivant ainsi une fissure qui apparaissait sur la surface blanche. Lentement, elle se redressa avant de se lever. Elle voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Tout régler et être enfin en paix.


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

iLe bruit de la claque résonna dans la chambre et la porte se referma brutalement. Jun, à genoux sur le sol, les yeux brillants de larmes, posa une main sur sa joue brulante. Elle entendait les pas de son père descendant l'escalier, heureuse de son éloignement. Assez, elle en avait assez. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, Jun se releva et s'approcha de son bureau où se trouvait l'écrin qu'elle avait voler. Son père l'avait oublier en quittant la pièce. Elle l'attrapa et le glissa dans sa poche avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle grimpa sur le rebord, lança un regard vers la porte puis sauta. /i

Sa plume s'envola dans le vent alors qu'elle la lâchait. Jun, assise près du lac, les cheveux fouettant son visage, regarda la plume noire tournoyer et tournoyer pour se poser finalement sur la surface de l'eau. L'instant d'après, elle disparue, emporter par une créature sous l'eau. La jeune femme roula le parchemin qui se trouvait sur ses genoux et se releva. Ses yeux observèrent l'horizon, ignorant les mèches de cheveux qui venaient voler devant son regard.

_Bientôt, tout sera fini, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et, serrant le parchemin dans sa poing, elle marcha lentement vers le château.

Elle sourit tristement à Sirius, lui caressant le dos de la main en passant près de lui, et monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Ouvrant lentement la porte, elle fit un signe de tête à James. Elle entendait l'eau couler à travers la porte menant à la salle de bain.

_Remus a bientôt fini, indiqua l'adolescent.

Jun acquiesça et s'approcha de James. Elle passa le bout des doigts le long de sa joue avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants d'avantages. Ses bras l'encerclèrent alors qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle le serra dans ses bras un long moment, les yeux brillants.

_Tu es un bon ami, Cornedrue.

Alors qu'il allait parler, la jeune femme recula et lui sourit. L'eau se coupa dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle lança un regard vers la porte avant de fixer James.

_Tu pourrais... ?

Il eut un sourire éclatant et, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, lui fit un clin d'œil. Une fois seule, elle alla s'assoir sur un lit, croisant les jambes. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors qu'elle regardait ses mains qu'elle tordait de nervosité.

_Hey, James...

Remus ne portant qu'un pantalon et se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette s'arrêta alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

_Jun ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

La jeune femme le regarda et rougit. Elle se leva, mettant de côté sa gêne, et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui prit sa serviette et l'aida à sécher ses cheveux, évitant de regarder les gouttes qui tombaient sur le torse du jeune homme.

_Je devais te parler, souffla-t-elle. Je t'ai dit il y a quelque jours que nous reprendrons plus tard notre conversation... Je pense que aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour cela.

Remus plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant avec tendresse.

_Tu le souhaites vraiment ? Après tout, la dernière fois, tu es parti en colère et...

Elle lâcha la serviette qui tomba au sol et prit son visage entre ses mains.

_Et si je te promet de ne pas m'énerver ?

Il sourit et se pencha, frottant son nez contre le sien.

_Promet-moi plutôt de ne pas partir comme la dernière fois.

Elle se recula et, lui prenant la main, l'emmena s'assoir sur son lit. Il fronça les sourcils :

_Jun, tu ne comptes pas repartir à la recherche du pardon de ta sœur ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête, gardant sa main dans celle du jeune homme.

_Promet-le, Jun !

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

_Je te le promet, souffla-t-elle.

Remus la regarda se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

_Je... je ne sais même pas comment reprendre notre discussion... je... j'imagine que tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu me rejettes ?

Remus soupira et baissa les yeux.

_Je suis un peu comme toi, Jun, j'ai un secret que je dois garder.

_Ce secret, les garçons le connaissent ?... Je suppose que oui.

Elle sourit :

_Je ne connais pas ta raison qui fait que tu ne veux rien me dire mais, tu as raison, tu es dans le même cas que moi... nous devons protéger notre secret soit par crainte ou par lâcheté. J'imagine que pour moi, c'est les deux cas.

Elle se tut, serrant légèrement la main du Gryffondore.

_...Si je ne te dis rien, Jun, c'est plus par crainte de ton rejet qu'autre chose.

_Sache que quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses, je ne te rejetterai jamais. Et moi qui croyais que tu avais bien compris que je t'aimais, ria-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, prenant conscience de ses paroles. Remus releva la tête vers elle, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

_Tu... tu m'aimes ?

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent et elle tourna la tête, cachant son visage avec ces cheveux. Il amena sa main près de son visage et posa un baiser dans le creux de sa paume.

_Merci, souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda et n'eut pu s'empêcher de sourire face à son regard brillant. Il se rapprocha et colla sa joue contre la sienne.

_Ce que tu as dit me réchauffe le cœur, tu sais.

On frappa à la porte et les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent de l'autre. Peter passa la tête dans l'ouverture :

_Vous venez, nous allons à Pré-au-Lard.

Jun sortie de chez Ollivanders, faisant tourner entre ses doigts sa toute nouvelle baguette en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. Cette baguette qui l'avait choisis, réellement. Sa première baguette lui avait été donner par ses parents, baguette qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère.

_Hey, Softness !

Jun leva son regard de sa baguette pour voir qui l'appelait. Plus loin, elle vit Sirius lui faire de grand geste. James était appuyer sur l'épaule de Remus et l'observait, les yeux rieurs. Peter apparu à leur côté, portant plusieurs sacs. Elle sourit et les rejoignit en courant.

_Alors, elle te plait, ta baguette ? demanda James.

Elle la regarda puis la leva pour effectuer un sort. Des oiseaux apparurent et voletèrent autour de sa tête.

_Beaucoup.

Elle les fit disparaître alors qu'ils allaient taquiner Sirius en prenant ses mèches dans leur becs. L'adolescent les regarda s'enflammer avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il attrapa Jun par les épaules et l'entraîna vers les Trois-Balais.

_Bon, tu en es où avec Lunard ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il avançait plus rapidement pour lui parler sans que les trois Gryffondors qui les suivaient puissent entendre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il sourit et la serra légèrement contre lui.

_Hey, allez, tu peux me le dire.

_Sirius, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te dire.

Elle sourit, s'échappa de ses bras et ralentit l'allure pour attendre ses amis. Elle lança un regard à Remus, lui offrit un léger sourire.

Jun regarda les Maraudeurs assis dans la salle commune et monta les escaliers. Elle entra dans son dortoir, regardant si personne ne s'y trouvait, et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Elle ouvrir le tiroir, y sortie son parchemin qu'elle avait écrite et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Sa valise sortit de sous son lit et s'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Ses vêtements volèrent, se rangèrent à l'intérieur, puis vint des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre. Jun se pencha, la ferma et la transforma. Elle prit la barrette poser sur son lit et la mit dans ses cheveux.

_Maintenant, occupons-nous de toi, souffla-t-elle en ressortant le parchemin rouler.  
Elle redescendit du dortoir, une cape sur les épaules, le cachant dans sa manche. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle se dirigea vers les garçons.

_Tiens, voila Jun, sourit James, ça va ?

Il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il la vit se baisser pour l'embrasser sur le front, sans répondre. Surpris, il la regarda faire de même avec Peter et Sirius. Elle se tourna vers Remus et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se pencha, posant ses lèvres à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha ensuite de son oreille, sa joue coller contre la sienne. Elle glissa discrètement le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

_N'aurais-je pas le droit d'embrasser des amis qui me sont cher ?... Merci, Remus, pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi... pour tous ce que tu as fait... Je t'aime.

Elle se redressa et, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, sortit d'un pas presser.

Dumbledore et le professeur Nale, à l'entrée du cimetière, regardèrent leur élève, debout devant la tombe de ses parents, habiller tout en noir.

_Vous pensez qu'un jour elle se pardonnera ? demanda Mickaël.

Le directeur ne dit rien, fermant un instant les yeux. Nale tourna son regard vers lui avant de soupirer. Jun tourna ses yeux verts éteint vers eux. Lorsque la jeune femme était venu les voir pour leur demander où ces parents étaient enterrer, ils avaient décider de l'accompagner. Surement par peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

_Je m'en veux, tu sais, souffla-t-il. De ne pas l'en avoir empêcher.

_Vous vouliez la tester.

Jun jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe et se dirigea vers eux. Elle regarda les deux hommes une fois arriver devant eux.

_Vous voulez rentrer ? demanda Nale.

Elle secoua doucement la tête :

_Non, merci de m'avoir accompagner mais je... je voudrais rester seule, s'il-vous-plait.

Les deux professeurs acceptèrent et tournèrent les talons, s'éloignant du cimetière alors que leur élève retournait près de la tombe de ses parents. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le silence avant que Dumbledore ne soupire :

_Je ne peux rien faire pour me racheter mais je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour l'aider du mieux que je peux. Je m'occuperai d'elle, comme ma propre fille.

Nale jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et sourit :

_Et bien, je crois que votre "fille" ne veut plus de vous.

_Pardon ?

Le directeur se retourna, cherchant Jun dans le cimetière, mais elle n'y était plus. Son regard affolé regarda tout autour de lui, mais il n'y avait plus de trace de la jeune femme.

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans le bureau directorial, inquiets. Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, son menton sur ses mains, les regarda s'installer sur les chaises. Il garda le silence durant un long moment pendant lequel les quatre adolescents se lançaient des regards surpris. Finalement, Remus prit la parole :

_Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir monsieur ?

Dumbledore porta son attention sur lui et soupira, se redressant en même temps.

_Je crains que Miss Wine n'est refait une fugue, messieurs, mais je crains aussi que cette fois, elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Pour la simple raison, qu'elle a prit toute ses affaires avec elle.

Sa déclaration surprit tout le monde. Remus fronça les sourcils, ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne repartirait pas ? Sirius et James se regardèrent.

_Mais...monsieur, commença Sirius, vous ne savez pas où elle a pu aller ?

_Hélas, Mr. Black, je comptais sur vous pour me donner une idée sur l'endroit où elle était partie, soupira le directeur. Je l'avais accompagner, ainsi que le professeur Nale, au cimetière et après nous avoir demander de ma laisser seul, elle est partie, sans aucune explication.

Remus serra le poing, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement. Il lança un regard noir au directeur :

_Vous l'avez laisser tuer ses parents, partir à la recherche de sa sœur, alors je vous en prie Monsieur, ne faîte pas comme si ça fugue vous importait.

Il sortie et la porte claqua, laissant dans la salle un lourd silence. Dumbledore baissa les yeux sur ses mains et soupira. James passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Sirius faisait une grimace. Peter fixait la porte, incrédule.

_Excusez-le, Monsieur le Directeur, souffla le jeune Potter. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il...

_Je crains que si, Mr. Potter, coupa Dumbledore en relevant son regard vers lui. Mr. Lupin pensait parfaitement toute ces paroles.

Remus, errant dans les couloirs du château, regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait commencer à pleuvoir et il ne voyait que les gouttes qui coulaient rapidement sur la vitre. Il s'y approcha et l'ouvrit, laissant le froid frapper son visage. Sa main se tendit et recueilli la pluie. Les gouttes passèrent sous sa manche pour glisser sur la peau de son bras.

_Où es-tu, cette fois, Jun ? Que prépares-tu ?

Il lâcha un soupir, referma la fenêtre et reprit son chemin, posant ses doigts sur la commissure de ces lèvres, là où elle l'avait embrasser avant de partir. Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ? Que recherchait-elle ?

_Raah, c'est pas vrai.

Il enfuit brutalement ses mains dans ses poches, soudain furieux. Il s'arrêta. Sa main se serra sur le parchemin inconnu dans sa poche. Il le sortie, les sourcils froncés. S'adossant contre le mur, il l'ouvrit lentement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant l'écriture. Mais quand avait-elle mit ça dans sa poche ? Les mains tremblantes, il le déroula entièrement et lut la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite.

iRemus,

J'imagine que tu viens d'apprendre ma fugue et que tu es en colère. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis partie de nouveau, pour aller où. Tu dois aussi te dire que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais ma promesse consistait à ne pas repartir chercher le pardon de Milie et je n'ai pas quitter le château pour cela. Je tiens mes promesses, Remus. Il est bien possible que je la croise durant mon périple, effectivement, mais je ne me mettrai pas à genoux devant elle.

Je suis désolée de partir sans te dire véritablement au revoir, mais j'ai prit ma décision. Je dois mettre fin à tout ça... Me comprends-tu, Lunard ? Ma décision doit sûrement te faire souffrir, t'énerver mais je t'en supplie, cette fois, ne cherche pas à me retrouver. N'utilise pas la carte pour venir me rejoindre. Ce que j'ai à faire, Remus, je dois le faire seule. Toi et les autres, ne vous mêlez pas de ma quête. Laissez-moi me débrouiller, finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs années. Je vais en finir et après... je pourrai oublier mon passé.

Quand tout ceci sera terminée, quand je reviendrai, je pourrai enfin tout t'avouer. Je ferai face à votre jugement... à ton jugement. Ne m'en veux pas, je promet que lorsque nous nous reverrons, tu pourras me disputer autant que tu le souhaiteras. Mais en attendant mon retour, ne faites pas de bêtise. Soyez patient. Tout vous sera bientôt beaucoup plus clair.

Sache, Remus, que depuis ce soir où tu m'as sauver de la mort, j'ai apprécier tout les moments passer en ta compagnie. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir près de moi. Sincèrement. Je m'excuse pour ces moments où je vous ai inquiété mais je vous remercie pour ces moments où je ne me sentais plus seule. Mes Gryffondors, vous avez fait tellement de chose pour moi que jamais je ne pourrai payer ma dette envers vous. Embrasse-les de ma part, veux-tu et n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

Avec tout mon amour.

Jun./i

Remus serra la lettre dans son poing, la froissant. Les yeux brillants, il se décolla du mur et prit le chemin menant à la salle commune des Gryffondores. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et, suivant une goutte qui glissait contre la surface lisse, il sourit tristement :

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aimais.


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

_Bientôt, Milie, sourit Voldemort.

Le mage tourna les talons, faisant virevolter les pans de sa cape, et s'éloigna alors que Milie s'inclinait. Une fois que son seigneur disparu, elle se redressa et fit demi-tour. Elle sortie du manoir et marcha sur le chemin du petit parc. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le ciel gris alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Ses pas d'ordinaire rapide étaient lent. Elle sortie sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, anxieuse. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas de la joie ? Elle devrait être ravie de savoir que sa vengeance sera bientôt assouvie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le moment où Jun se retrouva devant elle et que sa baguette serait pointer sur son cœur. Elle avait peur de croiser son regard au moment de lancer le sortilège. Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle ça ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle désirait ? Ce qu'elle attendait ? Une goutte tomba sur sa joue et glissa pour s'enfuir dans son cou, comme une larme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à verser.

_Tu as quitter Poudlard. Que recherches-tu... ma sœur ?

Jun mit la capuche de sa cape pour se protéger de l'averse et marcha lentement dans la rue principale, ignorant les passants qui couraient pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Elle évitait les nombreuses flaques qui se formaient avec aisance, tout en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle. Un sorcier la bouscula et partit sans même s'excuser. Jun ne réagit pas et se dirigea vers une auberge. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle laissa son regard se balader dans l'établissement, faisant tomber sa cape. La pièce, plutôt grande, était presque vide et les peu de personne qui s'y trouvait, lisait chacun dans son coin le journal. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et attendit que le barman est fini de nettoyer ses verres avec un chiffon sale, tout en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. L'homme se tourna vers elle, un sourire accueillant sur le visage.

_Bonjour, salua-t-il gaiement.

_Vous me semblez bien heureux, Monsieur, alors que cette pièce respire la tristesse, répondit Jun avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_Que voulez-vous, il faut bien qu'une personne mette un peu de joie dans cette auberge, Mam'zelle.

_Vous avez bien raison, auriez-vous une chambre de libre ?

Le barman ria et désigna les clients de la main, tenant toujours son torchon.

_Évidemment, il n'y a pas foule comme vous pouvez le constatez .

Il posa son chiffon et attrapa un livre se trouvant sous le comptoir. Il l'ouvrit et sortie une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encrier à sa droite.

_Alors, votre nom Mam'zelle ?

_Wine.

Le barman marqua un arrêt alors que des têtes se tournaient vers elle. Il la regarda, son visage étant soudainement devenu sérieux.

_Wine... Comme John et Vanessa Wine ?

Le regard de Jun s'assombrit légèrement et elle acquiesça lentement.

_Vous êtes leur aînée ?

Jun se redressa, agacée.

_Allez-vous donc me donner une chambre ou dois-je chercher une autre auberge qui ne poserait pas de question ? siffla-t-elle.

Le barman secoua la tête et retrouva son sourire. Alors que les clients observaient toujours la jeune femme, il nota son nom sur le registre. Il le rangea ensuite et lui tendit une clé qui venait d'apparaître sur le comptoir.

_Bon séjour, Mam... Miss Wine.

Elle prit la clé et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Alors qu'elle grimpait, le barman l'appela. Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncer.

_Je... On a apprit la nouvelle, vous savez et... enfin, bref... Toute mes condoléances.

Jun lui lança un regard noir, furieuse, et se dépêcha de gravir les marches.

Milie fit un signe au mangemort qui l'accompagnait et entra dans la ville, mettant sa capuche pour cacher son visage. Ses talons claquaient sur le pavé alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide. Elle lança un regard derrière elle, vérifiant qu'il ne la suivait pas, et entra dans une auberge. Elle se dirigea directement vers le barman et tapa sur le comptoir pour attirer son attention. L'homme se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Toujours souriant à ce que je vois, Arthur, sourit Milie.

Elle retira sa capuche et secoua la tête pour enlever ses mèches de devant son visage.

_Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu appeler ?

Arthur perdit son sourire, posa son torchon et se pencha légèrement en avant pour murmurer :

_Votre sœur... Mademoiselle Jun... elle est ici.

Milie écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de froncer les sourcils, les poings serrés.

_Vous voulez le numéro de sa chambre ? demanda le barman.

Jun ferma brutalement les rideaux, plongeant ainsi sa chambre miteuse dans le noir. Elle se dirigea vers le lit au drap décoloré et s'assit dessus.

_Décidément, souffla-t-elle, Nantsver mérite toujours sa réputation de ville pauvre.

Elle était déjà venue dans cette ville, petite, en compagnie de ses parents, le soir où elle était aller voler la bague de Mendrez... Soupirant, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras derrière la tête. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait quitter Poudlard et remontait lentement vers le nord pour retourner chez ses parents. Bien sur, elle aurait pu utiliser un portoloin mais on aurait pu, ainsi, suivre sa trace. La poudre de cheminette pour arriver à sa destination avait vite été mise de côté, ayant découvert la surveillance de ce transport. Et elle n'avait pas penser à prendre un balai, n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'en acheter un et elle se refusait à en voler. Donc au final, elle devait y aller à pied ou en Magicobus. Sa baguette était toujours ranger au fond de sa poche, ne l'utilisant que rarement, ne voulant laisser aucune trace magique de son passage. Elle ferma les yeux et chantonna :

_A la petite ville de Nantsver,

On n'y voit pas la mer de nos grands yeux

En haut des collines de Nantsver,

On ne sent pas le vent salée dans nos cheveux.

Petit à petit, les choses changent

Laissant seul les enfants,

Accueillir le monde à leur porte

Et allumer les torches.

_Dans les chemins de Nantsver,

On y perd nos maris dans les ruelles.

Près des bars de Nantsver,

On les retrouve dans des bras de jouvencelles.

Petit à petit, les choses changent

Laissant seul les parents,

Prier et lever de grands yeux

Tout en haut, vers les cieux.

Jun se redressa brusquement en rouvrant les yeux. Sa main plongea dans sa poche mais une baguette se posa sur son cou. Milie la toisait, debout devant le lit, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_Cette ville est vraiment laide, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais j'ai de bon ami, ici.

Milie rejeta en arrière une mèche de cheveux et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

_Bonjour ma sœur, je me suis dit que tu reviendrais sûrement sur les villes de notre enfance et j'ai ainsi demander à mes amis de me prévenir si des gens qui pouvaient te correspondre passaient en ville. J'avoue avoir été surprise en apprenant que tu avais donner ton véritable nom. Tu n'as pas été très judicieuse, sur ce coup là.

Jun lui lança un regard noir, la main toujours dans sa poche. Milie la désigna d'un signe du menton :

_Retire donc cette main de cette poche, elle n'a rien à y faire.

La jeune femme obéit et retira lentement sa main, lâchant sa baguette.

_Remus, soupira James, tu es avec nous ou pas ?

Le concerné tourna son regard vers lui un instant avant de reporter son attention sur son livre. Assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, dans le parc, il lisait et relisait la lettre de Jun, cacher par les pages du manuel se trouvant sur ses genoux. Sirius attrapa James par derrière, posant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire autre chose, et chuchota à son oreille :

_Laisse-le, Jun lui manque énormément et il n'a toujours pas accepter le fait qu'elle soit partie.

Les épaules du jeune Potter s'affaissèrent et il repoussa Sirius en soupirant. Jetant un dernier regard sur son ami, il se tourna vers les deux autres membres du groupe.

_Ce n'est pas l'esprit Maraudeur, bougonna-t-il.

_On n'est plus vraiment les Maraudeurs, fit remarquer Peter. Il nous manque un membre.

Sirius jeta un regard noir aux deux adolescents avant de secouer la tête.

_Bon, on arrête ce sujet, les gars. Nous avons des révisions, je vous rappel.

_Patmol qui veut réviser, ça c'est un scoop, pouffa James.

Peter éclata de rire devant la grimace du dit Patmol.

_Mais il a raison, intervint Remus en refermant son manuel et en se levant. Nous avons l'examen en fin d'année et avec tout ce qui c'est passer, nous l'avons complètement oublier.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château. Lorsqu'il disparu à l'intérieur de l'établissement, Peter se permit de parler :

_C'est moi ou il pleurait en partant ?

Sirius et James ne répondirent pas et se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

Milie croisa les jambes et regarda sa sœur, assise sur le bord du lit, le dos bien droit. Confortablement installer sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait fait apparaître, la plus jeune des Wine s'amusait à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

_Que recherches-tu Jun ?

_Quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas, répondit froidement l'interrogée.

Milie pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, amusée. Sa baguette se pointa vers Jun qui la regardait, indifférente.

_Tu veux me torturer ? chuchota-t-elle. Me tuer ?

_Qui sait ?

Jun sourit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_J'en doute... Tu dois savoir que mon passé intéresse ton seigneur.

Elle se leva, ignorant la baguette pointée sur elle, et s'avança lentement vers sa sœur, les mains en évidence. Elle se pencha, un sourire éclairant son visage.

_C'est pour cela que tu vas me laisser partir.  
Jun lui fit un clin d'œil et, récupérant sa cape, se dirigea vers la sortie.

_Ne bouge pas, s'écria Milie en se relevant d'un bond. Petrificus Totalus.

Jun plongea sa main dans sa poche et lança un protégo en se retournant brutalement. Les deux sœurs, baguettes levées, se toisèrent en silence. Jun sourit, glissa sa main dans son dos pour ouvrir tournée la poignée. La porte grinça alors qu'elle s'ouvrait. L'aînée fit un petit signe à sa sœur et disparut alors qu'un nouveau sortilège se dirigeait vers elle. Jun dévala les escaliers, se dirigea vers le barman avec un regard noir. L'argent tinta lorsqu'elle posa les pièces sur le comptoir.

_Vous partez Miss. Wine ?

Jun ne répondit pas et sortie de l'auberge d'un pas tranquille. Elle savait que sa sœur ne la suivrait pas. Pas cette fois en tout cas.

Le mangemort sursauta en découvrant Milie à ses côtés. Alors qu'il allait parler, un regard furieux de la demoiselle l'en empêcha. Celle-ci lui tendit la main qu'il prit. Ils transplanèrent et, une fois devant la grille, la jeune Wine s'éloigna de lui pour entrer dans la propriété. Ses pas rapides distancèrent rapidement le mangemort toujours surpris de sa colère. Elle entra dans la demeure de Voldemort et se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers qu'elle grimpa deux par deux. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre et y entra précipitamment. Alors qu'elle s'adossait contre la porte à peine refermée, un cri de terreur s'échappa de sa gorge. Un rire glacial y répondit. Voldemort, confortablement installer sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, la regardait, prenant plaisir à ses tremblements face à sa personne.

_Alors Milie, siffla-t-il. As-tu trouver ce que tu cherchais à Nantsver ?

L'adolescente posa une main sur son cœur alors qu'elle s'inclinait, saluant ainsi son seigneur. Elle tenta de maitriser sa voix alors qu'elle répondit :

_...Seigneur, je suis désolé d'être partie sans vous avoir demander la permission.

Un éclair rouge la frappa et elle s'écroula au sol, hurlant de douleur. Alors que son corps roulait sur le sol, Milie prit sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant misérablement. Voldemort quitta le fauteuil et avança lentement vers elle, un sourire sur le visage. La baguette toujours pointée sur le corps tremblant de la demoiselle, il la contourna avec une lenteur criminelle.

_Ce n'est pas répondre à ma question, Milie.

La concernée leva ses yeux torturées vers lui et le supplia du regard. Voldemort leva sa baguette et le sortilège doloris cessa. Tremblante, Milie se redressa sur ses coudes et souffla :

_Non, seigneur... je n'ai pas trouver ce que je cherchais.

L'instant d'après, un autre vague de douleur la frappa alors que les yeux rouges de son seigneur brillaient d'une lueur sauvage.

_Ne te moque pas de moi, s'écria-t-il. Je sais très bien que tu y as trouver ta pauvre sœur. Ne tente pas de me le cacher.

Milie gémit et ferma les yeux, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi venait-elle de protéger sa sœur ? Pourquoi voulait-elle ne rien lui dire ? Voldemort se pencha légèrement, le regard furieux.

_Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? siffla-t-il. De protéger ta sœur... L'unique Jun Wine.

L'adolescente serra les poings en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Voldemort se redressa et retourna s'assoir sur le fauteuil, levant le sortilège.

_Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Milie, les jambes flageolantes, se mit debout et s'adossa contre la porte. Avec le dos de sa main, elle essuya la fini couche de sueur sur son front. Les yeux brillants d'une douleur sourde, le souffle court, Milie se battit contre son envie de se laisser glisser au sol et tenter de calmer son cœur.

_Au final, tu lui a pardonné. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps... ai-je raison ?

Elle détourna le regard.

_Je t'ordonne de me répondre, Milie ! ... Ai-je raison ?

_Je... non, non, je lui en veux encore...

Voldemort se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il la poussa de la porte qu'il ouvrit et, avant de sortir, lui jeta un regard glacial.

_Tu ne lui en veux plus, Wine, cela se voit. Sinon, pourquoi la protégerais-tu ? Pourquoi l'aurais-tu laisser partir ?... Tu as eu l'occasion de la tuer, Milie, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Jun poussa la porte en bois qui grinça et entra dans la demeure plongée dans l'obscurité. Baguette en main, elle avança lentement dans le couloir, retirant les toiles d'araignées sur son passage. Ses pas résonnaient, brisant ainsi le calme de la maison. La lumière de sa baguette éclaira une petite commode. Jun s'y approcha et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. Posé sur le meuble, un petit cadre trônait fièrement, solitaire. Prenant l'objet avec délicatesse, Jun observa le visage d'une enfant endormi à même le sol, ses petits poings serrer contre sa poitrine. Assise à côté de la dormeuse, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux courts noirs sourit tendrement et fit un signe de la main à Jun.

_Bonjour, souffla la jeune femme. Cela faisait longtemps.

La femme posa ses yeux verts sur l'enfant et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Jun reposa le cadre et reprit sa marche. Elle entra dans un salon presque vide. Seul quelque fauteuils recouvert de drap sali par le temps et un album photo, reposant sur le sol, habillaient la misérable pièce. Obéissant à un sortilège, les rideaux s'écartèrent pour dévoiler des fenêtres sales qui s'ouvrirent. L'air de dehors et les rayons du soleil inondèrent le salon. Jun, lâchant un soupir, le parcouru du regard avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle les monta lentement, évitant des marches brisées, tout en écoutant attentivement les craquements. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, elle fixa le couloir et avança. Elle alla vers la porte du fond, caressant au passage, les murs recouverts de papiers peint décolorés. Elle regarda une souris passer entre ses pieds et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un trou. Elle sourit, amusée. Sa main se tendit, attrapant la poignée et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle toussa en entrant dans la pièce, plonger dans le noir.

_La poussière agresserait-elle ta truffe ? demanda une voix malicieuse.

Jun leva sa baguette pour faire exploser les fenêtres et les volets. Les morceaux de verres et de bois retombèrent au sol dans un grand bruit alors que la pièce s'illuminait.

_Ma chambre est déjà assez sale, pas la peine de la déranger encore plus, grogna la voix.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules alors que son regard scrutait les lieux. La pièce ne comportait plus qu'un lit recouvert d'un drap sale, d'une armoire aux portes ouvertes avec des entailles et d'un grand tableau qui décorait un mur. Jun sourit et salua la personne représentée. Une vieille femme, assise le dos bien droit sur un fauteuil, la regardait, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle passa une main sur sa longue natte de cheveux gris, mettant ainsi en évidence les bagues qui se trouvaient à ses doigts. Ses yeux verts pétillants de malice se posèrent sur Jun.

_Que viens-tu faire ici, petite renarde ?

_Bonjour à vous aussi, Aurélia, sourit la jeune femme.

La dénommée Aurélia fit la moue, sa main caressant toujours sa natte.

_Voyons, voyons, on n'appelle pas sa Grand-Mère par son prénom. Même si je remarque une amélioration. Merci de me vouvoyer, petite renarde.

Jun sourit en allant s'assoir au centre du lit. Sa baguette posée près d'elle, la jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Sa grand-mère sourit et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

_Alors dit-moi, que viens-tu faire ici ? Aurais-tu des remords ?

_Vous connaissez très bien la raison de ma présence en ces lieux, Aurélia.

_Serais-ce pour "ça" ?

Jun soupira et se mit debout, toujours sur le lit. Ses jambes se plièrent et elle sauta. Un renard atterrit gracieusement sur le sol, soulevant ainsi la poussière du sol. L'animal se précipita à l'intérieur de l'armoire. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle alors que Aurélia se mettait à chantonner.

iSi tu regardes le ciel

Tu ne trouveras que le silence

Si tu observes le sol

Tu y rencontreras l'enfer./i

Jun gratta le sol avec sa patte avec énergie. Ses griffes pénétraient facilement le bois. Au fond du trou qu'elle creusait, un petit objet brilla. Les yeux de la renarde pétillèrent et elle se pencha, gueule ouverte. Ses crocs se refermèrent sur une petite boite verte. Se redressant, heureuse, Jun leva une patte pour pousser la porte. Se rappelant de sa force étant animagus, Jun recula légèrement et sauta sur la porte de l'armoire qui, cédant sous son poids, se décrocha du meuble et tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, la renarde avança lentement vers le lit sur lequel elle sauta avant de se transformer. La boite tomba sur le matelas alors que Jun s'allongeait en soupirant. Sa main se posa sur sa trouvaille. Aurélia jeta un regard sur sa petite fille qui fermait les yeux. Son sourire s'élargit et elle croisa les jambes, reprenant son chant pour endormir la jeune femme. Une fois faire, la vieille femme écouta la respiration qui résonnait dans la pièce.

_Jun, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ton visage ne montre pas tes sentiments et tes sourires sont tellement faux. Que se passe-t-il dans ta vie ? Et dans ta tête ? Avais-je raison, as-tu donc tellement de remord que tu ne sais pas comment le montrer ? Où t'es-tu, finalement, résigné ?

Voldemort posa son regard sur Milie, allongée sur le sol de sa cellule, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle alors que la jeune Wine le regardait, les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

_Sais-tu que bientôt je saurais où elle a cacher cette bague, Milie ? Sais-tu que, très bientôt, elle ne me servira plus à rien et que sa misérable existence n'aura plus d'intérêt ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'adolescente pour la mettre sur le dos, un sourire glacial sur les lèvres. Sa baguette se posa sur le cœur de Milie.

_Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, Milie. Et puisque tu ne veux pas la tuer... je le ferai à ta place.

Voldemort se redressa en éclatant de rire et quitta la cellule. La grille se referma dans un claquement et ses pas s'éloignèrent. Milie se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête entre les mains, luttant contre ces larmes et en gémissant.

_Non...non...pitiez...

Elle posa ses poings sur ses yeux fermés alors qu'elle commençait à trembler.

_Pourquoi ais-je compris que maintenant ? pleura-t-elle.

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réaliser plus tôt ? Elle avait besoin de Jun vivante, sa haine n'avait plus de sens sans elle. Lorsqu'elle sera morte... que lui resterait-il ? Elle serait seule au milieu de la mer en furie. Elle se noierais dans la solitude, le chagrin. Non, Jun devait vivre. Ainsi... Ainsi, elle ne sera pas seule, même si elle ne doit ressentir que de la colère et de l'aversion face à elle... elle ne sera pas seule.

Mettant sa capuche sur sa tête, Jun lança un regard à la maison abandonné et descendit la pente menant à un petit village en courant. Elle serrait la boite dans son poing, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Le soleil entamait sa descende alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une maison inoccupée. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle et se précipita vers la cheminée, prenant de la poudre de cheminette dans son autre main. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle lâcha la poudre :

_Chemin des Croisées.

Enchainer à une chaise, Milie regarda le seigneur des ténèbres lever le voile du rideau de la fenêtre pour observer l'ombre dans le jardin, près de l'arbre. Son sourire s'élargit en entendant le gémissement de sa prisonnière, bâillonnée. Il se tourna vers elle :

_Milie, Milie, soupira-t-il. Ne fait pas de bruit, veux-tu ? Notre oiseau risquerait de s'envoler.

Il reporta son attention sur le jardin alors que Milie tentait de défaire ces liens. Un mangemort entra dans le salon, s'inclina en lançant un regard vers la prisonnière.

_Maître, devons-nous agir ?

Voldemort observa encore un instant l'ombre puis se tourna vers lui, une lueur rouge dans le regard.

_Allons-y.

Sa baguette se leva et, alors qu'il sortait du salon, la chaise sur laquelle se tenait Milie se souleva pour suivre le sorcier.

_Dans deux jours, c'est les examens, soupira Lily en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le tapis de la salle commune.

Peter agenouillé à ces côtés acquiesça et tourna la page de son livre. La rousse posa son regard sur Remus qui était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sirius et regardait la fenêtre d'un air absent. Elle se redressa en appelant le jeune homme.

_Elle me manque aussi, tu sais, je comprend parfaitement ce que tu ressens, dit-elle avec douceur alors que le Gryffondore se tournait vers elle. Et même si nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'elle ressent, nous nous devons de respecter son choix.

Son visage resta imperturbable alors que son poing se serrait. Il se leva en secouant la tête :

_Impossible, Evans, pour toi, elle n'était qu'une amie, pour moi, elle était bien plus. Elle était celle que j'aimais plus que tout. Alors ne dit pas que tu me comprends, car tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de savoir l'être unique loin, sans pouvoir l'aider en cas de soucis.

Il tourna les talons et monta les marches menant au dortoir. Lily se redressa, une larme roulant sur la joue. Sirius, le regard plein de tristesse, détourna les yeux face au regard impuissant de la jeune femme.

_Il est sombre..., souffla James en apparaissant.

Il alla s'agenouiller devant Lily et, sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la prit dans ses bras, posant son menton sur sa tête.

_...Si sombre. Je ne le reconnais plus mais nous devons lui pardonner.  
La rousse s'accrocha à la chemise de James alors que ses yeux se fermaient violemment.

_Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi arrive-t-elle toujours, en faisant ce qu'elle doit faire, à le changer si radicalement ?

_La dernière fois...

_La dernière fois, il était prêt à parcourir le monde pour la trouver, interrompit Sirius. Aujourd'hui, il a rendu les armes.

Lily plongea sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de James alors que ses sanglots se faisaient plus bruyant.

_Finalement, lorsqu'il s'agit de femme, nous sommes bien impuissants, murmura Sirius en tournant son regard vers la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Jun se redressa et regarda la boite en fer qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle enjamba le trou dans la terre et alla s'assoir sur une chaise du jardin. Elle posa sa trouvaille sur ses genoux, sortant de sa poche la boîte prise chez sa Grand-Mère. L'ouvrant, elle en sortit une petit clé qui luisait faiblement face aux derniers rayons du soleil.

_Tout va se terminer, bientôt, souffla-t-elle. Souv Lumos.

La formule magique qu'elle venait d'utiliser fit briller un instant son corps. Une fois la lumière éteinte, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle inséra la clé dans la boite en fer et la tourna. Il y eut un déclic et lentement le couvercle se leva. A l'intérieur, un objet brillait d'une lueur bleu. Jun le prit délicatement et le leva au niveau de ses yeux qui se plissèrent face à la bague ornée d'un saphir qui brillait aveuglément. Alors qu'elle fermait le poing sur l'objet volé, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses souvenirs affluant.

Après être sortie en cachette de chez elle, Jun avait courut jusqu'à un arbre sur lequel elle avait grimper. Ensuite, elle avait prit la boite en fer cacher dans un creux. Retournant au sol, contournant le bouleau, elle avait creusée un trou assez profond. Sortant la bague de son écrin et après l'avoir fixer quelque instant, elle l'avait lâcher dans la boite dans un tintement. Une fois fermée à clé, la boite posée au fond du trou rebouchée, elle s'était redresser en mettant la clé au bout de la chaine qui pendait à son cou. Lorsque l'occasion de rendre visite à sa grand-mère, Jun avait profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour se faufiler, transformée en renarde, dans la chambre de celle-ci et cacher la clé dans son armoire. Elle avait prit le risque que l'armoire, une fois sa Grand-Mère morte, soit détruite. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de ressortir, l'elfe de maison était apparu. Jun, surprise, n'avait put que se jeter sur lui alors qu'il avait appeler sa maîtresse. Ses crocs, instinctivement, s'étaient refermés sur le gorge frêle du serviteur et avait serrés... serrés... encore et encore. Lorsque sa raison avait maîtriser son instinct animal, l'elfe était mort. La gueule recouverte de sang, Jun s'était éloignée et s'était transformée. Sa Mère, qui la cherchait, avait alors franchis la porte de la chambre. Interdite pendant un moment, elle avait sortie sa baguette, fit disparaître le corps. Sa Grand-Mère avait bien évidement deviner que Jun était responsable et que son elfe n'avait pas été victime d'un accident.

La boite tomba au sol et Jun leva les yeux vers le ciel noir. La première étoile venait d'apparaître.

_Bien, bien, Jun Wine, maintenant que tu as récupérée ce que je cherchais, tu vas me la donner.

La voix froide qui venait de résonner son dos la fit sursauter. Jun se retourna d'un coup, serrant avec plus de force la bague dans sa poing. Voldemort, avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, et trois mangemorts côtes à côtes lui faisaient face. Réprimant un geste de recul, la jeune femme se força à prendre un air provocateur. Le sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint amusé alors qu'il faisait un signe à ces mangemorts :

_Donne-moi la bague, Jun Wine, ou je crains qu'elle ne devra mourir.

_Elle ?

Les mangemorts inclinèrent la tête et s'écartèrent, dévoilant Milie, toujours enchaînée à sa chaise, des larmes roulants sur sa joue. Jun fronça les sourcils et sortie lentement sa baguette :

_Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Serais-ce une farce ?

Milie baissa la tête, faisant tomber ses mèches de cheveux sur son visage. Voldemort lui lança un regard haineux avant de reporter son attention sur Jun tout en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

_Vois-tu, ta sœur était incapable de te tuer. Après tout, elle n'était pas si forte que ça. Elle est faible contrairement à toi... toi qui est prête à tout pour mettre fin à ce que tu as commencée.

La Gryffondore leva sa baguette malgré sa main tremblante et désigna sa sœur du menton, en colère.

_Ne vous moquez pas de moi, ma sœur est à votre service, je le sais.

_Vous vous êtes vu plusieurs fois, n'est-ce pas, depuis son entrée chez les Mangemorts, et malgré tout, tu es face à moi, aujourd'hui.

Jun ria alors que Milie secouait la tête, ses paroles étouffé par le foulard qui lui servait de bâillon.

_Simplement parce que vous aviez besoin de mes souvenirs. Aujourd'hui et comme les autres fois, vous vous servez d'elle, rien de plus.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots de Milie et il haussa les épaules.  
_Soit, tu ne me crois pas ? Cela ne me dérange pas, après tout. Mais assez de discussion, donne-moi la bague.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement pour former un sourire provocateur alors qu'elle ouvrait son poing. Elle observa l'objet magique, la tête légèrement pencher sur le côté :

_Saviez-vous que tout objet magique a sa propre existence et que, par conséquent, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le détruire, différent de tout les autres ?

Sa baguette tomba au sol alors que Voldemort levait la sienne.

_Cette bague n'échappe pas à la règle... Et, saviez-vous, que je connaissais ce moyen ?

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent alors que Milie relevait la tête, observant sa sœur à travers ses larmes. Jun croisa son regard et avança d'un pas, toute peur envolée. Elle passa près du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans qu'il ne fasse un geste en souriant.

_Cela vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez savoir pour pouvoir la détruire, si un jour elle tombe dans les mains d'un de vos ennemi.

Une fois devant Milie, Jun se pencha et colla sa joue contre la sienne en soufflant :

_Une dernière fois, ma sœur, je te demande pardon pour mes actes.

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Voldemort qui l'observait calmement, baguette toujours lever.

_Et bien, je ne vous le direz pas.

Furieux, Voldemort lui lança le sortilège Doloris. Souriante, Jun reçut le sort les bras légèrement écartés. S'écroulant sur le sol, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et un long cri s'y échappa. Ses poings se pressèrent contre ses tempes alors qu'elle roulait sur le sol, se retrouvant au pied de Milie qui la regardait, les yeux brillants de larmes qui tombaient sur le sol.

_Si tu ne veux rien dire, tu ne me sers à rien, siffla-t-il. Tu n'as plus qu'à mourir. Et ta sœur aussi.

Voldemort dirigea sa baguette vers Milie et un éclair vert la frappa. La tête de l'adolescente retomba sur sa poitrine, les yeux vides grands ouverts, des perles de larmes encore sur ses joues. Le sortilège ne faisant plus effet, Jun regarda avec horreur le visage de sa sœur sans vie et à son tour, sentie ses yeux lui piquer. Elle détourna le regard, ne supportant pas cette vision. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les chaussures noirs de Voldemort et, lentement, releva le regard vers le visage du tueur. Son poing s'ouvrit, dévoilant la bague. Voldemort sourit et se pencha en avant. Jun secoua la tête et glissa la bague à son annulaire droit. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la bague alors qu'elle murmurait :

_Unissons nos pouvoirs.

_Tu ne veux pas me la donner, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, je la prendrai sur ton cadavre.

Sa baguette se posa sur la cœur de la jeune femme qui sourit.

_Avada Kedavra !

Jun écarquilla les yeux et sourit. Alors que sa tête frappait le sol, la bague autour de son doigt perdit son éclat et le saphir se brisa en mille morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent dans l'herbe. Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se redressa, perplexe. Il fixa un long moment le corps de la jeune femme et son visage qui affichait son dernier sourire amusée. Ses doigts serrèrent sa baguette et il se retourna d'un coup, envoyant le sortilège doloris sur un mangemort, en hurlant de rage.


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

_Ah, enfin finie, soupira Lily en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondores.

Souriant, James la rejoignit et passa son bras autour de son épaule.

_Je vais stresser maintenant en attendant les résultats, ria la rousse en s'éloignant légèrement même si elle n'en avait pas réellement envie.

_Tu dis sa, mais nous savons tous que tu as parfaitement réussit, répliqua James en pouffant. Tout comme toi, Remus.

Il se tourna vers le concerné, adossé conte le mur près de la fenêtre, les bras croises et les yeux fermés. Sirius s'approcha de lui et le bouscula gentiment pour le faire réagir. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et le regarda de ses yeux inexpressifs.

_Laisse-moi, souffla-t-il.

_Hey, reprend-toi Lunard, sourit Sirius. Je suis sur qu'elle va bien, notre petite Jun, et qu'elle va bientôt revenir.

A peine sa phrase terminée, le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Dumbledore et le professeur Nale entrèrent, les yeux baisser vers leurs pieds. Lily, James et Peter se levèrent en même temps alors que Sirius avançait vers eux. Remus regarda ses amis se mettre devant les deux hommes et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que le groupe demandait des nouvelles de Jun. Nale se mordit la lèvre inférieur et regarda le directeur qui, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, avait des yeux brillants de tristesse.

_Messieurs, Miss. Evans, calmez-vous, ordonna le directeur.

_Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Lily.

_Si, Miss Evans. J'ai une nouvelle. C'est pour vous l'annoncer que je suis ici.

_Et bien, s'écria James, dîtes-nous ? Elle va bien ? Elle a trouver ce qu'elle était parti chercher ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Dumbledore passait sa main dans sa barbe, cherchant les mots.

_Miss. Wine... Non, Jun... elle ne reviendra pas.

_Pardon ? Mais... pourquoi ? demanda James.

Remus leva les yeux vers le directeur alors que ces mains ce mettaient à trembler.

_Monsieur, souffla-t-il. Non...

Les quatre Gryffondores se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, les sourcils froncer. Remus se précipita vers le directeur et attrapa le col qui dépassait de la robe de sorcier du directeur.

_Ce n'est pas possible, cria-t-il. Elle avait promit, elle ne peut pas être... elle ne peut pas...

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors que le directeur le laissait le secouer. Sirius agrippa l'épaule du jeune homme en lui criant de se calmer et de s'expliquer.

_Tu ne comprends pas, crétin ? hurla en retour le jeune homme.

Il lâcha le directeur et se tourna vers eux. Ses poings serrer retombèrent le long de son corps alors que ses épaules sursautaient à chacun de ces sanglots retenus.

_Si Jun ne reviendra pas malgré sa promesse, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à ta question James.

Il baissa la tête alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ces joues.

_Jun... Jun est... Elle est morte.

Lily écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri. James recula d'un pas alors que Peter ouvrait la bouche. Sirius retira sa main de l'épaule de Remus et l'observa.

_Tu es... sérieux ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

_...Demande donc à Dumbledore pourquoi elle ne reviendra pas, si tu ne me crois pas.

Le groupe se tourna vers le concerné qui soupira tristement.

_Mr. Lupin a raison... Jun est décédée... Nous avons retrouver son corps ainsi que celui de sa sœur. Elles n'ont pu être tuer que par une seule personne... Voldemort.

James encercla les épaules de Lily et la serra contre lui alors qu'elle sanglotait brillamment. Ses yeux se détournèrent de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Sirius posa sa main sur la tête de Peter, les lèvres tremblantes.

_Nous nous retrouvons ici, dans ce vieux cimetière...

Dumbledore, debout face à deux cercueils, commença son discourt. Le petit groupe habillé en noir écoutait silencieusement. Remus, éloigné du reste des Maraudeurs, avait les yeux secs, serrant contre lui un parchemin. Peter tourna son regard vers lui alors que le professeur Nale s'approchait du jeune homme. Lily, la tête enfouit contre le torse de James, n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

_Patmol, murmura James, pourquoi est-ce que sa vie se termine ainsi ? Ne devions-nous pas être les Maraudeurs pour toujours ?

Remus leur lança un regard et croisa les yeux de Sirius. Le visage imperturbable, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, ignorant l'appel de Mickaël. Peter donna un coup de coude à James pour lui montrer leur ami, debout, près de la grille.

_Laisse, chuchota le jeune Potter. Il supporte encore moins que nous la mort de Softness.

Sirius ferma les yeux, serrant son poignet dans sa main, pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Lily s'écarta de James et se tourna vers les cercueils qu'on mettaient en terre.

Le groupe entra dans la salle commune. Les élèves présents, tous au courant de la mort de Jun, gardaient le silence, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Remus ébouriffa distraitement les cheveux de Peter et monta dans le dortoir des garçons, ignorant ses amis qui le regardaient. Lily, les yeux rouges, essuya ses larmes et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil. Les trois Maraudeurs s'installèrent à leur tour près de la cheminée en ne prononçant aucun mot. Peu à peu, les murmures des élèves reprirent.

_Heureusement que nous quittons le château, murmura Peter. Je doute que nous arrivions à marcher dans les couloirs sans penser que Jun les as emprunter avant...

Sirius le regarda avant de parcourir la salle commune de son regard emplie de tristesse. James, la tête appuyé sur sa main, soupira et acquiesça. Lily les observa tout les trois. A sa tristesse, se mélangeait petit à petit de la colère et son regard l'exprimait parfaitement.

_Qu'arrive-t-elle donc à nous faire ? siffla-t-elle.

Le jeune Black sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

_Pardon ?

Lily se leva et fit les cents pas.

_Pourquoi arrive-t-elle à nous mettre dans des états pas possible à chaque fois ? Pourquoi a-t-elle agi de cette façon ?

_Lily, comment peux-tu... commença James.

_Tait-toi ! s'écria-t-elle en tournant brusquement vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Tu sais, toi, pourquoi elle a agi toute seule ? Pourquoi nous a-t-elle fait ça ? Hein, tu le sais ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux alors que Sirius se mettait lentement debout, son regard fixer sur la rousse qui se remettait à pleurer.

_Comment nous allons faire, nous, pour vivre maintenant ? Comment ? En se moment, si nous étions partis tous ensemble, elle serait toujours vivante ! Elle a été égoïste et...

Sirius l'attrapa par derrière et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, furieux. James se leva d'un bond et avança d'un pas mais il s'arrêta en entendant les paroles de son ami.

_La ferme, siffla-t-il. La ferme. Elle est à peine morte que tu craches déjà sur elle. On dirait un Serpentard. Bon sang, Lily, on a enterrer son corps il n'y a même pas une heure... A mon tour de te poser une question. Comment peux-tu dire tout ceci ? Elle se préoccupait beaucoup plus de nous que de elle-même alors pour une fois qu'elle a agi pour elle, nous n'avons pas le droit de la blâmer. La dernière fois, tu vas me dire, c'était par égoïsme qu'elle a agi. Mais c'est faux, c'était pour sa sœur, pour la sauver.

Lily prit la main de Sirius et tenta de la ôter de sa bouche mais le jeune homme prit sa main et la mit dans son dos pour l'en empêcher.

_Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout. Jun a vécu 17 ans toute seule, sans personne pour l'épauler. Et lorsque nous sommes devenus amis, nos regards sur elle, notre sécurité sont devenu important pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de nous perdre en dévoilant son passé.

_Sirius, lâche Lily, s'il-te-plait, Jun n'a pas besoin d'avocat là où elle se trouve.

L'interpeller leva les yeux pour voir Remus qui s'approchait d'eux d'un pas lent. Il écarta Lily du garçon et la poussa dans les bras de James. Il sourit tristement au garçon se trouvant face à lui :

_Merci, Sirius, mais prendre sa défense ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

Il posa une main sur sa joue, les yeux brillants.

_Remus...

Un lourd silence pesait dans le compartiment du train qui les ramenait chez eux. Lily était dans les bras de James, le regard tourner vers Remus. Le jeune homme lisait et relisait un parchemin, sans jamais se lasser des mots écrits. La porte du compartiment et Sirius entra, suivit de Peter portant des boites de gateaux et de sucreries. Il le posa sur la banquette près de James et s'installa près du jeune Black. Sirius passa un bras autour du cou de Remus et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

_Veux-tu parler ? Depuis la scène qui s'est passer entre Lily et moi, après ton intervention, tu ne dis plus rien.

Remus plia le parchemin en soupirant, repoussa Sirius et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un regard derrière lui :

_Je reviens, je vais me dégourdir les jambes.

L'instant d'après, la porte se referma sur lui et le groupe entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Lily plongea son nez dans le cou de James qui la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

_Oui... il est devenu si sombre, soupira James, reprenant les mots utilisés quelques jours auparavant.

Le silence revint encore plus lourd que le précédent. L'absence de Remus dura tout le temps du trajet. Alors que le train arrivait à la gare, le jeune Lupin réapparu et il attrapa sa valise, sans un mot, sans un regard.

_Remus...commença Lily en se levant d'un bond.

Mais le jeune homme ressortit tout aussi vite qu'il était arriver. Le train siffla et s'arrêta lentement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une foule d'adolescent déferla sur le quai où attendaient les parents. James prit sa valise et attrapa la main de Lily pour l'entrainer hors du train. Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Peter en le rassurant et ils sortirent à leurs tours.

_James ! appela une voix.

L'interpellé cessa sa recherche de son ami et se tourna vers sa mère qui lui faisait de grands signes. Il fit un baise-main à Lily et courut rejoindre ses parents. Sirius passa devant la rousse sans rien dire et se dirigea vers les Potter. Peter s'arrêta près d'elle et lui sourit gentiment :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, Sirius te pardonnera, j'en suis sur.

_C'est possible, Peter, mais... Remus...

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, Lily attrapa sa valise posée au sol et se dirigea vers la barrière. Avant de la traverser, elle se retourna, observant le quai et le train. Oui, c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Une bien triste année. Son regard se posa sur James et elle sourit en le voyant repousser son père qui le décoiffait encore plus. Une année où elle avait trouver un compagnon bien agréable. Peter l'appela et lui fit un signe d'au revoir de la main avant de disparaitre dans la foule. Sirius, au côté de Mrs. Potter, l'observait de loin et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, il lui fit un simple salue de la tête. Une année où une forte amitié était née pour se fissurer à la mort de Jun... Jun Wine... Bien plus qu'une amie, une sœur. Lily tourna les talons et, alors qu'elle traversait la barrière qui la mènerait à une nouvelle, elle se fit une promesse. La barrière se referma derrière elle. Dans son esprit, l'image de Jun souriante, heureuse, entourée de ces amis, apparut.

iJamais je n'oublierai... Jamais... Jun Wine... Non, Softness... Mes souvenirs en ta compagnie ne disparaitrons jamais./i


End file.
